Les aventures d'une Rogue : Première année
by noour
Summary: Insupportable, arrogante, amusante, intrigante… les avis divergent sur Sarah. fille du chef des serpents, dotée d'un don rare par sa mère, elle est unique c'est sur. Peut être douée mais aussi gauche, et pas toujours une image. - Corrections des chapitres finie ! - deuxième année publié et finie !
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voici ma première histoire que je publie ! elle est complète, et ma super béta est en train de la corriger.

je remplace les chapitre au fur et à mesure de sa correction.

 _Petite précision pour bien comprendre l'histoire :_

 _Severus et Lucius ont la marque. Severus a rencontré sa femme dans l'Ordre du_ _Phoenix. Lucius croit qu'ils se sont rencontrés durant leur scolarité. Donc_ _,_ _mère et_ _père sont dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Severus a rapporté la prophétie. Les filles ne savent pas la signification de la marque. Lucius ne dit rien concernant la femme de Severus car elle est une sang-pur d'une famille de mangemorts. Voldemort ne dit rien à Severus concernant sa femme car elle est une sang-pur d'une famille de mangemorts._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sarah était devant sa bibliothèque, cherchant un livre à se mettre sous la dent. Elle soupira, puis rassembla ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses sur le côté. Jouant distraitement avec une mèche ébène, elle passa la main sur différentes couvertures avant de prendre finalement un roman. S'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil, elle commença la lecture de son livre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle le reposa. Elle n'avait finalement pas envie de lire. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller chercher ses affaires pour Poudlard. Déjà cinq jours qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, et elle ne tenait pas en place. Ses parents lui avaient promis d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Elle s'imaginait déjà, parcourant les boutiques, liste de fournitures à la main. Elle avait surtout hâte d'avoir sa propre baguette. _Ma baguette,_ pensa-t-elle, _pour être une vraie sorcière._ Elle avait déjà utilisé une baguette, mais c'était une baguette pour enfants. Elle regarda ladite baguette sur sa table de nuit, et s'en empara pour s'entraîner aux sorts basiques.

– Lumos Maxima !

Une simple lueur sortit de la baguette, témoignant de la faible puissance de ce jouet. Grognant, elle essaya un autre sort.

– Wingardium Leviosa !

Le livre qu'elle lisait quelques secondes auparavant se décolla à peine du divan. Elle laissa tomber, et reporta son attention sur l'heure.

Par Merlin, ce qu'elle voulait sa propre baguette, et pas un jouet pour enfants. Sauf que pour avoir sa baguette, il fallait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, il fallait être accompagnée.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu y aller juste avec son père, la Terreur des Cachots de Poudlard, mais sa mère avait tenue à venir aussi, et c'était là tout le problème. Médicomage spécialisée en pathologies des sortilèges, elle avait dû partir en urgence au travail, deux heures plus tôt. De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil, son travail passait toujours avant tout le reste. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait annulé leur sortie entre filles - ou autre chose - car elle avait une urgence à l'hôpital.

Un bruit de cheminette la tira de ses pensées. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, s'engouffra dans le couloir, passa devant la bibliothèque et les bureaux de ses parents, - où son père était sûrement occupé à rédiger son programme scolaire -, et descendit dans les escaliers, et aperçu enfin sa mère, qui quittait sa robe de travail. Assez grande, celle-ci avait des cheveux châtains à peine ondulés retenu en chignon, et des yeux bleus.

– Bon, alors c'est bon, on va chercher mes affaires, ou tu as encore quelque chose de plus important à faire ? grogna Sarah, peu patiente.

– Sarah Valentine Rogue, tu parles autrement à ta mère ! s'énerva Severus, qui était sorti de son bureau. Présente tes excuses immédiatement, ou nous allons attendre le dernier jour pour y aller.

Non sans ronchonner, la jeune fille s'exécuta, sous le regard réprobateur de son père.

– Bon tu as pris ta liste de fournitures ?

– Oui, oui, je peux même te la réciter, déclara-t-elle, agacée. On y va maintenant ? Ils doivent nous attendre.

– À toi l'honneur, déclara son père en désignant la cheminée.

Empoignant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Sarah la lança dans l'âtre qui tourna au vert, et déclara "Chemin de Traverse !"

Elle atterrit dans le fameux pub des Trois Balais. Sortant de la cheminée, elle se retourna pour attendre ses parents. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, elle regarda son père.

– Père, n'avez-vous pas peur qu'ils fassent une attaque en voyant que la Chauve-souris des Cachots a une famille ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse, en passant au vouvoiement en public.

– Si ça peut me permettre d'avoir moins d'imbéciles en cours, non, dit-il avec un petit rictus.

Il ricana en voyant une troisième année de Poufsouffle qu'il avait en cours les regarder avec un air effaré, avant de donner un coup de coude à son voisin de table.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

– Cette journée s'annonce bien ! rit-elle de plus belle.

La famille sortit du pub, sous les regards intrigués et les chuchotements des passants : la Terreur des Cachots à a une famille ! Ils retrouvèrent Draco chez madame Guipure, en train d'essayer les robes de Poudlard.

– Hey, Draco, nous voilà ! Bonjour marraine, dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

– Sarah... dit-il en soupirant, tu es trop exubérante. Karen n'est pas là ?

– Non, elle est chez Astoria.

– Tu as hâte de l'avoir avec toi à Poudlard ?

– Oui. C'est ma petite sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète quand je ne la vois pas.

– Bon alors, quelle maison ? demanda Draco, pendant que la couturière faisait une dernière retouche.

– J'hésite entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, déclara-elle le plus naturellement possible en regardant ses parents parler avec Narcissa.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? demanda Draco, incrédule

Il fut rassuré quand Sarah lui fit un clin d'œil.

– À vous, jeune fille, déclara la couturière en arrivant.

– Il nous faudrait un trousseau complet pour Poudlard, ainsi qu'une cape de voyage. annonça son père en approchant.

– Bien. Quelle matière pour la cape ?

– Coton de bouffetout. Boutonnière en argent, précisa sa mère qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

– Des sorts spécifiques ? demanda la vendeuse, en notant dans son carnet.

– Hum... Imperméabilité et nettoyage.

– Bien, c'est noté.

La couturière prit toutes ses mesures, et lui fit essayer plusieurs modèles avant que Sarah ne jette son dévolu sur une longue cape lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Ample, elle se fermait par quatre boutons visibles sur le col et des pressions cachées dans la doublure. La cape avait des manches de type chauve-souris qui lui permettaient de bouger aisément. Elle demanda à l'avoir en noir, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

Ils sortirent de la boutique avec les uniformes de Poudlard, mais devaient repasser plus tard pour la cape.

– Bon, alors on fait quoi ? s'enquit-elle en regardant les futurs élèves de Poudlard.

– Je vais passer à chez l'apothicaire pour commander le nécessaire pour les cours, commença son père. Je prendrai le nécessaire pour Sarah en même temps.

– Achète de la poudre de cheminette, ce sera fait, demanda sa femme. On va aller chercher ses livres.

– Tu as déjà tes livres, Draco ? demanda Sarah

– Oui. Mère, puis-je accompagner Sarah chez Fleury & Bott ?

– D'accord. Je vais voir Lucius. On se retrouve devant Ollivander's dans une demi-heure.

– Bien, mère. À tout à l'heure.

Narcissa partit, Sarah regarda Draco.

– Tu as déjà ta baguette ? s'enquit-elle tout en marchant.

– Nerf de dragon, bois d'aubépine, vingt-quatre centimètres, dit-il fièrement en la sortant de sa poche.

– Cool… déclara elle en regardant la baguette. J'ai hâte d'avoir la mienne.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la librairie, suivis de près par la mère de Sarah.

– Sarah, choisit un livre pour ta sœur, je lui ai promis un cadeau avant de partir, déclara sa mère. Quand tu auras tout les tiens, viens me chercher, je serais au rayon des livres médico-magiques.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom du rayon. Draco lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna vers le rayon des livres de cours.

– Viens, je sais où sont les livres de la liste, ça sera vite fait.

– Je crois que père a un livre de potions en plus dans la bibliothèque, donc je ne vais pas le prendre.

– Ok.

Ils passèrent un quart d'heure à vadrouiller dans les rayons, rigolant des titres des livres ou des nés-moldus découvrant avec effarement les livres voler ou parler. Ils se rendirent ensuite au rayon de l'histoire de la magie, sa sœur étant passionnée par cette matière.

– Bon, je lui prends quoi ? demanda Sarah en se plantant devant l'étagère.

– Pourquoi pas « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde » ? proposa Draco, en prenant au hasard un roman pour le consulter.

– Déjà lu. Tiens, celui-ci, t'en penses quoi ? dit-elle en prenant un livre à la couverture en cuir.

– "Les légendes du Roi Arthur". Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit-il en reposant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait. D'ailleurs, tu lui souhaitera un bon anniversaire de ma part, même si c'est en retard - et même si on se voit demain.

Draco regarda les livres et en prit un, nommé "Histoire de la magie, les contes de Merlin". Il commença à le feuilleter distraitement, avant de le reposer et d'en prendre un autre.

– Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire de la magie, Draco ? railla Sarah en se souvenant de ses lettres, dans lesquelles il se plaignait quand son précepteur lui enseignait l'histoire.

– Oui, c'est ma nouvelle passion, ironisa Draco en allant à la caisse. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour ta sœur.

– Bon, je vais chercher mère, je reviens.

Sarah laissa Draco faire la queue à la caisse, et alla chercher sa mère qui était plongée dans sa lecture.

– Ah, chérie, tu as trouvé tous tes livres ?

– Oui. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

– J'ai trouvé le " Traitée de médicomagie avancée ". Il est très intéressant.

– Plus de pages, tu ne fais pas, soupira Sarah en avisant le pavé qui devait bien faire huit cent pages. On y va ? Il me faut encore ma baguette !

– Tu as trouvé un livre pour ta sœur ?

– Oui, et Draco en a pris un aussi, pour son anniversaire. On y va ?

Une fois tous les livres achetées, ils retrouvèrent Severus, Narcissa et Lucius devant Ollivander's, en pleine discussion.

– Draco, nous allons y aller, déclara Lucius en avisant l'heure sur une montre à gousset ouvragée.

– A demain ! On se voit à midi, Sarah.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas ! répondit l'intéressée. Parrain, Marraine, à demain.

– Au revoir, Sarah. À demain, Lucie, Severus.

Après les derniers échanges, la famille Rogue entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander's, sans aucun autre client.

– Bonjour jeune fille !

– Bonjour ! C'est pour une baguette pour la rentrée, ma première année, tout ça, tout ça... Bon, je pense que vous le savez, mais je préfère préciser.

– Sarah, calme-toi, commença Severus, qui sentait le mal de tête venir.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonna.

– Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter.

– Hâte de rentrer à Poudlard ?

– Si je savais transplaner, j'y serais déjà !

– Future Serdaigle alors ? demanda malicieusement le vendeur.

– Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence, rigola sa mère, elle veut juste explorer le château.

– Vous avez sept ans pour ça. Mais avant d'y aller, il vous faut une baguette. De quelle main écrivez-vous ?

– Gauche ! déclara-t-elle, joyeuse, en levant ladite main.

– Comme votre mère, si je me souviens bien. Plume de Phoenix, bois d'aubépine, vingt-deux centimètres et demi, il me semble. Votre père à a, lui, une baguette en pin, nerf de dragon, vingt-quatre centimètres. Bon, voyons voir…

Ollivander partit dans sa boutique, sachant exactement où aller, et monta sur une étagère pour tirer une boite.

– Bois de chêne, crin de licorne, vingt-trois centimètres.

Sarah prit la baguette, mais la relâcha aussitôt quand une fumée noire en sortit.

– Non. Pas elle, déclara prestement le vendeur en la lui retirant des mains.

Il partit de nouveau, et tendit une autre baguette à Sarah.

– Acajou, ventricule de dragon, vingt-cinq centimètres.

Elle prit la baguette et esquissa un geste, mais la baguette mit le feu à une chaise.

– Heu... oups ? rigola-t-elle, gênée, en regardant sa mère lança un Aguamenti et un Reparo.

Le fabricant de baguette marmonna, puis après deux autres essais infructueux, où elle provoqua respectivement une mini-tempête, qui dévasta plusieurs étagères, et une explosion, il regarda la jeune fille qui commençait franchement à perdre patience.

– Hum… oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Une affinité avec l'air… Intéressant, très intéressant….

– Une quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés, en sentant la curiosité du vendeur.

– Voyez-vous, chaque sorcier à a une affinité avec un des quatre éléments. Dans votre cas, c'est l'air. On retrouve le plus souvent une affinité avec la terre et le feu. L'air et l'eau sont bien plus rares…

– Et ça fait quoi si j'ai une affinité avec l'air ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

– Les baguettes contenant un ventricule de snallygaster, une plume d'hippogriffe, ou, parfois, un ventricule de dragon, sont plus enclines à vous choisir. Il y a aussi…

Il s'interrompit, dévisagea sa cliente avant de reprendre.

– Attendez ici, je reviens.

– Quitte à essayer tout le stock, je compte repartir avec ma baguette ! lança-t-elle pendant qu'Ollivander allait dans sa réserve.

Elle regarda son père occupé à discuter avec sa mère, une question lui trottant en tête.

– Ça existe la magie élémentaire ?

– Oui, mais c'est d'autant plus difficile à maîtriser que c'est une magie qui se pratique sans baguette ni formules. C'est au programme en Aspic, mais seulement la théorie.

– Ah, la voilà ! s'exclama Ollivander depuis sa réserve.

De retour devant Sarah, il ouvrit la boite poussiéreuse devant son regard intrigué.

– Bois de sycomore, plume d'oiseau tonnerre, vingt-trois virgule soixante-quinze centimètres. L'une de mes plus anciennes baguettes. C'était mon arrière-arrière-grand-père qui l'avait fabriqué, déclara-il, pensif.

La jeune fille prit la baguette dans sa main, et frissonna en sentant un léger courant lui parcourir l'échine. La baguette produisit de légères étincelles dorées.

– Parfait ! s'exclama le vendeur, rayonnant.

– Et le bois de sycomore correspond à quoi ? demanda-t-elle pendant que le vendeur rangeait sa baguette dans sa boite d'origine.

– Ce bois est pour les personnes avides de découvertes et d'expériences, curieuses, dynamique et avec un fort caractère.

– Donc, si je me fie à ma baguette, je suis têtue et dynamique ? demanda Sarah, perplexe.

– Et bien, demandez à vos parents, rigola Ollivander.

Sarah regarda ses parents, levant juste un sourcil.

– Cela te définit bien en effet. Têtue et qui ne tient pas en place, déclara son père avec un rictus.

– Tss, d'abord je ne suis pas têtue mais déterminée ! s'insurgea Sarah, vexée.

Sa mère paya la baguette, et la famille rentra chez eux. Une fois arrivée, Sarah déposa toutes ses affaires sur son lit avant de redescendre.

– Chérie, va chercher ta sœur, demanda sa mère, occupée à lire une lettre qu'un hibou venait d'apporter.

– Ok, j'y vais !

Prenant de la poudre de cheminette, elle se mit dans le feu et déclara :

– Manoir Greengrass !

Elle atterrit dans un salon où un adulte était présent. Elle exécuta une révérence parfaite.

– Bonjour, Lady Greengrass.

– Bonjour, Sarah. Les filles sont à l'étage.

– Daphné est rentrée ?

– Non, elle est toujours chez sa tante mais je lui dirais que tu es passée.

– Merci !

Sarah prit le grand escalier et suivit les éclats de rire. S'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte, elle regarda sa petite sœur. Elle était brune, contrairement à elle, mais avait comme elle les yeux bleus de leur mère. Son amie Astoria était blonde, aux yeux marron.

– Salut les mioches !

– Sarah, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un an de plus que nous que nous te sommes inférieures. Déclara sa sœur en se levant. Après tout, Merlin était le plus jeune à diriger le monde sorcier en son temps.

– Oui, c'est bien beau mais les parents nous attendent. Tu vas bien, Astoria ?

– Oui merci et toi ? C'était bien le chemin de traverse ?

– Très bien. J'ai adoré, j'ai hâte d'aller au château. Bon, merci d'avoir gardé la mioche, on va y aller !

Le groupe redescendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Après les salutations d'usages, les filles rentrèrent chez elles.

– Impasse du tisseur, maison Rogue !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans leur salon.

– On est rentré ! s'écria Sarah.

– Et on n'est pas sourd, précisa son père.

– Ah bon ? s'enquit-elle d'un air faussement détaché. J'aurais bien voulu utiliser un sonorus mais, tu vois, je ne connais pas encore le sort, déclara-t-elle en repassant au tutoiement en privé.

– Je pourrais m'entraîner aussi ? demanda Karen.

– Si vous vous tenez à carreaux ce soir.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se calmèrent instantanément, en utilisant son empathie pour l'une et son sang-froid pour l'autre.

Le repas se passa normalement et dans le calme, mais les parents savaient très bien que c'était une façade pour pouvoir ensuite apprendre des sorts.

– Bon, puisque vous avez été sages, commença leur mère pendant que leur père allait travailler dans son bureau, on va s'entraîner.

– On est toujours sage ! s'insurgea Sarah.

Un petit sourire avec un sourcil levé lui fit dire :

– Enfin, la plupart du temps… rigola Sarah de bon cœur avec sa sœur.

– Bon allez, venez dans le salon.

Les filles s'assirent dans le salon, dos à la cheminée.

– À toi l'honneur Sarah. Tu nous montres un Lumos ? demanda sa mère.

– Pourquoi, je ne peux pas utiliser ma propre baguette maintenant ?

– Tu pourrais en effet, mais les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie avant leur majorité.

– Oui, à cause de la trace, mais dans un foyer sorcier elle est inutile puisqu'elle ne discerne pas qui a lancé le sort. Et là, je suis en train d'en faire.

– Sous ma surveillance. Quand vous saurez utiliser correctement votre baguette on vous autorisera peut-être à utiliser des sorts mineurs sans surveillance, mais pas avant votre troisième année.

– Arf, c'est nul, soupira-elle en prenant la baguette de sa mère. Lumos !

Une vive lumière blanche sortit de la baguette. Contente, Sarah prononça le contre sort.

– Nox.

– Super. Passe la baguette à ta sœur.

– Lumos maxima ! s'exclama Karen en faisant apparaître une lumière très puissante du bout de la baguette.

– Pff… Fais gaffe, tu t'étouffe avec ton orgueil, déclara sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tss, tu es juste jalouse.

– Les filles, commença leur mère en avertissement.

Sarah avait eu le don d'empathie de sa mère, et sa sœur Karen était capable d'apprendre très rapidement les sorts et savait faire la plupart des sorts de première année avant même d'avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Ils avaient découvert ça par hasard, quand ils avaient eu la baguette d'entraînement. Sa sœur avait réussi à conjurer un Lumos puis un sort de lévitation du premier coup, sous le regard ébahi de ses parents. Et pour ébahir son père, il en fallait beaucoup. Et même avec d'autres sorts simples comme le Tergo ou le Récurvite, sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer plusieurs fois le sortilège pour l'apprendre. Maintenant, les parents attendaient qu'elle soit à Poudlard pour voir si la puissance des sorts était une limite à son apprentissage.

Bien sûr, Sarah avait été un peu jalouse mais elle avait eu le don d'empathie de sa mère.

– Sarah ?

– Oh, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu veux faire le sort de lévitation ?

Contente d'avoir à nouveau la baguette en main, Sarah fit voler le bouquin servant de cobaye.

– On fait quoi demain ? demanda Karen qui était déjà passée à une autre activité.

– On est invité à midi chez les Malfoy pour ton anniversaire, leur rappela leur mère en reprenant sa baguette.

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Karen, contente.

– D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… marmonna Sarah. Mère, peux-tu faire un Accio sur le livre ? Je n'ai pas le courage de remonter.

– Accio, livre Karen.

Le livre voyagea tout seul, et lévita jusqu'aux mains de Lucinda qui le tendit ensuite à Karen.

– "Les légendes du Roi Arthur" ? Trop cool, merci !

Sans attendre, la jeune fille prit plusieurs coussins et s'installa à côté de la cheminée pour commencer à lire. Sa sœur la regarda, puis se leva jusqu'à la bibliothèque et prit un livre sur les poisons et les potions, matière qui la passionnait - au plus grand bonheur de son père. Affalée sur les coussins devant la cheminée, elle lut un bon moment sur les poisons existant et leur composition, avant de somnoler puis de s'endormir sur son livre, bercé par le sentiment de calme régnant dans la maison.

Lucinda regarda ses filles et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance à elle.

Lucinda Selwyn. Fille de Circé Selwyn née Rosier et de Hockriel Selwyn. Fille unique, elle avait toujours reçu une éducation propre à son rang de noble sang-pur, faite de précepteurs, de bals mondains, de cours de maintien, de cours de danse, de musique, d'étiquette… On ne jouait pas à la poupée, on récitait la devise familiale. On ne dormait pas au coin du feu mais dans des appartements luxueux, dénués de vie. On ne discutait pas les ordres ou les points de vue sinon on devait copier des lignes, puis recevoir des claques et, si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était dans les cachots que finissait sa punition, à la baguette. On ne sortait pas voir ses amies, on travaillait les bonnes manières auprès des adultes. On apprenait à haïr les nés-moldus, à lancer des impardonnables et des sorts de tortures pendant que les autres enfants jouaient dehors.

Son seul exutoire était la bibliothèque, qui contenait plus de livres qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vue. "Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir", lui répétait sa mère. Alors, pour ne pas les décevoir, elle lisait et enregistrait tout. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pu mettre un nom sur cet étrange phénomène qui faisait qu'elle savait tout ce que les gens ressentaient. Quand elle put enfin aller à Poudlard, elle fut répartie à Serdaigle, au grand dam de ses parents. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas reniée, mais dû encore plus faire ses preuves.

 _Flash-Back_

 _De retour au manoir pour les vacances d'hiver, l'heure était aux explications. La petite fille, bien qu'effrayée, se tenait droite, la tête haute et regardait son père qui la jaugeait, assit dans un luxueux fauteuil derrière un bureau en bois précieux._

– _Tu nous as fait honte en étant répartie à Serdaigle, commença son père d'une voix dure. Je te rappelle que depuis toujours les Rosier et les Selwyn sont à Serpentard. J'espère que tu ne fréquente pas les sangs de bourbe et les traitres à leur sang._

– _No…non père, bégaya Lucinda, terrorisée par les sentiments de son père à son encontre. Elle savait qu'elle allait le payer._

– _Je vérifierais cela en temps voulu, déclara son père avec un rictus qui en disait long sur la punition si sa fille lui mentait._

– _Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir ! s'exclama d'un coup la fillette au bord des larmes. Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis !_

 _Le père regarda sa fille. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Mais il semblerait finalement que tout n'était pas perdu._

– _Puisque tu sembles si convaincue, je ne dirais rien sur tes ... fréquentations. Mais avise-toi une seconde de nous trahir et tu le regretteras amèrement. Compris ?_

– _Je..._

– _J'ai mal entendu._

– _Oui père, répéta l'enfant en s'inclinant._

– _Je préfère cela. Parlons maintenant de ton insolence, déclara l'adulte avec un sourire._

 _Une lueur de peur traversa les yeux bleus de Lucinda._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Ses parents, emprisonnés durant la guerre sorcière en 1976 à cause de leur appartenance aux mangemorts, furent condamnés à la peine de mort. Elle finit ses études de médicomagie un an plus tard. Elle s'engagea dès lors dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, ayant toujours joué double jeu pour avoir la paix auprès de ses parents. Elle fit la rencontre de Severus et eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme mystérieux et intriguant.

Rongé par son passé, ne faisant confiance à personne à part Dumbledore, seul le temps avait permis d'avoir d'abord sa confiance, puis son amitié, et, enfin, grâce à Merlin, son amour. Ils finirent par se marier en 1979. Deux ans plus tard, deux rayons de soleils illuminaient leur vie. Ils avaient beaucoup hésité sur leur éducation, mais ils avaient décidé de leur apprendre un minimum les us et coutumes sang pur, ainsi que l'étiquette, tout en évitant de leur inculquer la supériorité du sang. La même année, en 1981, Severus perdit sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans - à présent Potter -, à cause d'une prophétie qu'il avait rapportée au Seigneur des ténèbres. Seule sa famille lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer.

Puis, Lucinda avait fait la rencontre de Lucius et Narcissa. Bien sûr, elle devait maintenir les apparences devant Lucius, et ne pas clamer haut et fort leur appartenance à l'Ordre, mais elle s'était fortement liée d'amitié avec Narcissa, et avait découvert une femme sensible qui ne souhaitait qu'avoir une famille réunie sans "Roi sorcier", comme elle surnommait le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle haïssait les nés-moldus, certes, mais ne voulait pas leur mort pour autant. Du moment qu'ils ne l'approchaient pas, cela la satisfaisait.

– C'est bien calme pour une fois, s'étonna Severus en descendant les escaliers pour aller au salon.

– L'autre gamine dort, expliqua la plus jeune en regardant son père.

– Karen, ta sœur a un nom, soupira leur père en regardant du coin de l'œil sa femme plongée dans la contemplation du feu.

– Mais c'est affectif. Elle m'appelle pareil en plus.

– Ce n'est pas une raison.

Karen se releva, et ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

– Bon, je vais dormir. Je fais quoi de Sarah ? Je la réveille ?

– Vas-y, mais doucement, déclara son père qui commençait à s'inquiéter que sa femme soit toujours fixée dans la contemplation de la cheminée, et sans réaction.

– Eh, la gamine ?

Sarah grommela tout en marmonnant.

– Kestuveux? demanda Sarah à moitié endormie.

– Tu t'es endormie dans le salon.

– Suis fatiguée.

– Bah va dormir dans ton lit alors, ricana sa sœur.

L'intéressée se releva, et, ramassant son livre, monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre son père avant de fermer la porte.

– Ouais ouais. 'Nuit.

Leurs enfants partis, Severus s'approcha de sa femme.

– Chérie ? appela Severus. Ne voyant pas de réaction, il réessaya. Lucie ? Pas de réaction. Lucinda ?

Sa femme releva la tête, intriguée à l'entente de son nom complet qu'il n'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais, et sentit l'inquiétude de son mari.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste égarée dans mes… souvenirs, déclara Lucinda en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Juste passer du temps en compagnie de ma femme, sourit Severus en l'embrassant tendrement, notant quand même le léger tremblement de la main de sa femme.

Le lendemain matin, Karen alla réveiller sa sœur, sachant qu'il fallait un moment pour qu'elle émerge.

– Debout la marmotte.

À moitié réveillée, et pas du matin, Sarah lança la première réponse qui lui parvint à l'esprit.

– C'est toi la marmotte.

Sa sœur rigola avant de descendre du lit et de tirer la couverture.

– Allez, bouge.

À contrecœur, Sarah sortit du lit et, enfilant un pull, descendit au salon où son père était en train de lire le journal.

– Salut ! clama-elle en baillant.

– Bien dormi ?

– Oui merci et toi ?

– Oui.

– Elle est passée où Karen ? s'enquit-elle en ne la voyant pas au déjeuner.

– Elle a déjà déjeuné. Tu n'es pas aller voir dans sa chambre ? demanda son père, en buvant son thé.

– Pas le courage de remonter. Tu vas faire quoi de la matinée ? s'enquit la jeune fille en mangeant un toast.

– Je voulais faire quelques potions pour l'infirmerie, tu veux m'aider ?

– Oui, bien sûr, tu dois faire lesquelles ?

Severus fouilla dans les poches de sa robe sorcière et sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à sa fille.

– Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-il pendant que sa fille lisait le parchemin.

– Oui merci.

– Pimentine, Wingerden, potion calmante, potion contre la nausée… énuméra la jeune fille en lisant le parchemin. Je peux m'occuper de la Pimentine si tu veux, comme ça tu peux lancer la Wingerden et comme il faut qu'elle repose 5 heures, pendant ce temps on est chez Draco.

– J'ai déjà lancée la Wingerden hier. Mais, oui, tu peux t'occuper de préparer la Pimentine.

– Ok.

Elle but son thé tranquillement en feuilletant le journal à son tour. Sentant une personne jouer avec ses cheveux, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour voir sa mère.

– Tu ne voudrais pas faire des tresses ? Ça t'irait bien, demanda-t-elle en mimant le geste avec ses cheveux.

– Je vais faire des potions toute la matinée, tu me coifferas pour le repas.

– Tu me rejoins au laboratoire ? demanda son père en reprenant le parchemin.

– Oui j'arrive !

Elle finit son thé, grignota quelques biscuits et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Elle troqua son pyjama contre une robe sorcière, enfila une paire de ballerines, et, tout en s'attachant les cheveux, descendit les escaliers pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Passant dans l'entrée de la maison, elle ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait sur le mur du fond. La porte donnait directement sur le laboratoire - assez grand, pourvu de plusieurs armoires d'ingrédients, de bibliothèques contenants quelques livres et de plusieurs chaudrons. Elle alla directement à la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre de "potions médicales" qu'ils avaient en double exemplaire. L'ouvrant à la bonne page, elle le posa sur la paillasse à côté de son chaudron.

Son père sorti de sa réserve quelques secondes après avec des flacons vides. Il en posa la moitié sur la paillasse de Sarah et l'autre moitié à côté de son chaudron.

– Tu me dis si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, déclara son père.

– Depuis le temps que je fais des potions, tu sais très bien que je gère.

Elle alluma son feu avec la baguette qui avait appartenue à sa grand-mère paternelle, qu'elle et sa sœur avait le droit d'utiliser uniquement quand elles faisaient des potions - et en cas d'urgence - et rassembla ses ingrédients.

– Père, est ce que tu as un livre de potions de première année ? Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je ne savais pas si on en avait un.

– Oui, j'en ai un exemplaire ici et un à Poudlard, en plus du miens.

– Ok, c'est parfait, déclara-t-elle, en se demandant quand même l'utilité d'avoir un livre en trois exemplaires.

Sarah commença sa préparation comme à son habitude. Au bout de deux heures, devant attendre vingt-minutes avant de rajouter un ingrédient, elle prit le livre de potions de troisième année de la bibliothèque et continua à le lire. Elle avait déjà fait le programme de première année depuis un moment et celui de seconde année depuis cet été.

– Père ?

– Oui ? s'enquit-il sans relever le nez de sa potion.

– Dans le livre, ils disent que pour le philtre de confusion il faut mettre les racines d'armoise avant de mettre la pierre de lune, mais si on fait ça la préparation est ratée, on met toujours la pierre de lune en premier quelle que soit la potion non ? Car c'est elle qui joue le rôle de tampon si nécessaire.

– Tu as raison.

Conjurant un sort de stase sur la potion, il alla voir dans sa bibliothèque et sortit un autre livre.

– Tiens, celui que tu as c'est un vieil exemplaire, non corrigé.

– Comment on peut faire des livres de potions et de magie en général s'ils ne vérifient pas que ça existe ou que la ... combinaison est possible, grommela la jeune fille en prenant le livre que son père tenait. S'il n'est pas bon, pourquoi tu le gardes ?

– J'ai noté des choses dedans, et ça peut toujours servir.

La jeune sorcière leva les épaules, non convaincue, et retourna à sa lecture. Au bout d'un moment, elle délaissa le livre pour revenir à sa potion.

Une heure plus tard, sa potion était en flacon et n'avait plus qu'à être utilisée. Rangeant sa paillasse, elle remonta prendre sa douche et se changer.

Une heure plus tard, la famille était réunie au manoir Malfoy pour fêter l'anniversaire de Karen.


	2. Chapeau, mon beau Choixpeau

Voici une version corrigé par ma nouvelle et merveilleuse béta , Emma ! merci ! je vais remplacer au fur et à mesure les chapitres.

Bonne lecture, Noour

* * *

– Rogue, Sarah ! appela le professeur McGonagall sans relever le nez de son parchemin.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus très clairs et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le Choixpeau, non sans entendre des murmures.

– Rogue comme le professeur Rogue ? s'étonna un garçon attablé chez les Poufsouffle.

– Bah oui, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autres ?

– Tu crois que c'est sa fille ? entendit-elle, un peu plus loin.

– Ça craint, si ça se trouve elle est aussi timbrée que lui…

 _La folie est une bonne chose, je trouve,_ pensa la jeune fille. _Elle apporte de la gaité au moins ! Attention me voilà, Harry Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir !_

Elle jeta un regard glacial aux personnes qui parlaient d'elle tout en souriant, et s'assit sur le tabouret en rassemblant ses cheveux sur le côté. Elle entendit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête :

 _« Tiens, une Rogue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir en répartir un de nouveau. Es-tu la fille du maître des potions ?_

– _Yay ! L'aînée ! précisa-t-elle mentalement._

– _Observatrice, curieuse, déterminée … oh... Je vois que tu as un don pour la magie... Empathie... Tu es la fille de Lucinda Selwyn. Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Les deux te conviennent..._

– _Serpentard, ne cherchez même pas ailleurs ! Oui, je suis bien sa fille. Même don. C'est logique non ?_

– _Et pourquoi Serpentard ?_

– _Car je suis la fille de la Terreur des Cachots ! s'exclama-t-elle, malicieuse._

– _Tu ne voudrais pas être dans la même maison que ta mère ?_

– _Si vous me mettez là-bas, je vais être triste car mes amis sont à Serpentard. Et vous ne voudriez pas que je sois triste en m'envoyant à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Et bien allons y !_

– _Quoi ? Non, pas Serdaigle !_

– _SERPENTARD ! Moi aussi, je suis rusé. »_

Elle grommela pour la forme, tout en enlevant le Choixpeau.

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami - qu'elle considérait comme son frère -, Draco Malfoy. Elle salua aussi Daphné Greengrass, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très proches.

– Et bien, il semblerait que tu doives me supporter encore sept ans de plus.

– À mon grand regret, s'amusa Draco.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda une jeune fille avec un ton légèrement irrité.

– Bien sûr, je le connais depuis qu'il porte des couches, rigola Sarah en voyant que Draco s'étouffait en l'entendant. Mon père est son parrain, et son père est mon parrain. Du coup, on est tout le temps ensemble - avec ma sœur aussi -, répliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Tu t'appelles comment ?

 _Que je puisse te mettre sur la liste des personnes qui me tape déjà sur les nerfs,_ pensa-t-elle. _Elle transpire de jalousie._

– Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle regarda en direction la table des professeurs, où elle vit son père lui faire un signe de tête. Heureuse, elle reporta son attention sur la fin de la répartition et l'ennuyeux discours du directeur.

– Alors comme ça tu es la fille de notre directeur de maison ? demanda une voix hésitante, sur sa gauche.

 _Lui aussi il vient d'intégrer ma liste. Il est juste curieux cependant._

– Oui mais j'ai aussi une sœur qui arrive à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

– Ah, déclara le garçon, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mange pas. Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

– Théodore Nott.

– Sarah Rogue. Même si je pense que tu le sais.

Elle fit également la connaissance de Crabe et Goyle, qui, d'après elle, n'avaient pas l'air très intelligent. A part de l'indifférence, elle ne ressentait rien pour eux. _Au moins un point positif pour eux,_ pensa-elle. À la fin du repas, un jeune homme de cinquième année se leva.

– Les premières années, suivez-moi ! Je suis Robert Hilliard, votre préfet.

Attendant que le plus gros des premières années parte, elle se plaça au bout de la file, accompagnée de Draco.

Traversant le château, le groupe descendit en direction des cachots, où la froideur des lieux les saisit de plein fouet. Voyant Draco frissonner, Sarah demanda, intriguée.

– Tu as froid ?

– En effet. Pas toi ?

– Du tout ! J'aime bien la froideur des cachots, c'est agréable.

Avant même que Draco puisse dire quelque chose, une voix derrière elle marmonna une vague phrase.

– Pas la fille de Rogue pour rien.

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et fit face à un élève de Gryffondor qui passait par là.

– Je dois le prendre comment ? sourit-elle, glaciale.

– Je… euh...

Le deuxième année s'éloigna, apeuré.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit-elle en rejoignant le groupe.

– Sarah, déjà en train de faire peur aux autres ? rigola Malfoy. Tu ne perds pas de temps.

– Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir, me voilà !

– Tu es inépuisable, déclara Draco, consterné.

– Et pourtant Merlin sait que je suis crevée, actuellement.

Arrivée devant un tableau représentant un serpent autour de l'Arbre de vie, le préfet s'arrêta.

– Nobilis serpentium !

Le tableau pivota lentement, révélant une grande salle au plafond vouté en pierre, dans les tons vert et argent, couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Des divans noirs en cuir avec des coussins verts et des fauteuils imposants étaient réunis autour d'une table basse devant la cheminée, également en pierre. Une table ronde était présente à l'opposé des divans. Des étagères avec toute sorte d'objets étranges prenant la poussière étaient fixées contre le mur, entre deux hautes fenêtres donnant sur le Lac Noir.

– Le mot de passe change tous les quinze jours, commença le préfet en entrant dans la salle commune. Je vous conseille de vérifier sur le tableau d'affichage avant de sortir. Pour le Quidditch, si vous êtes intéressé, il faut passer par Marcus Flint. Les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à participer aux matchs de Quidditch, mais vous pouvez venir nous voir quand même aux entraînements. Et si vous avez déjà ...

En entrant, tous les élèves remarquèrent que le professeur Rogue attendait patiemment que le préfet finisse ses explications.

 _Patiemment,_ pensa la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. _Je n'en suis pas si sûr_ _car là, il est passablement agacé._

– Monsieur Hilliard, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de réciter ce monologue donc je vais finir.

– Euh, oui, bien sûr professeur. Bégaya le préfet, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de son professeur.

– Bien.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais._ Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour appuyer sa remarque.

– Vous êtes à Serpentard. Une maison qui prône l'intelligence intellectuelle, la ruse, la...

À cette phrase, Sarah se tourna légèrement vers Draco, et fit un petit rictus qui en disait long.

– Quand on voit Crabe et Goyle, ce n'est pas gagné.

Draco regarda Crabe qui fixait, bouche ouverte, le professeur, et Goyle qui admirait ses chaussures.

– Un point pour toi, rigola l'héritier Malfoy discrètement.

– …Et je terminerai par dire que les dortoirs des filles sont à droite, et ceux des garçons à gauche. Une salle de bain pour chaque chambre et deux chambres de quatre personnes par année. Couvre-feu à 22h, et si vous voulez vous balader dans les couloirs à une heure plus tardive, vous êtes prié de ne pas vous faire prendre.

Severus les jaugea du regard comme pour calmer toute envie de rébellion parmi ses serpents, puis déclara.

– Je vois que mon message est passé. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Tandis que tout le monde se précipitait dans les escaliers, Sarah et Draco s'attardèrent.

– Content que je sois à Serpentard ? demanda la jeune fille une fois la salle vidée de ses élèves.

– Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Draco est avec toi que tu dois t'attirer des ennuis.

Il savait très bien que sa fille avait un tempérament explosif, et qu'elle démarrait au quart de tour en cas de provocation. De plus, elle avait hérité de sa répartie. Et maintenant qu'elle allait apprendre plus de sorts, ça allait être encore pire.

Il soupira devant l'air faussement innocent de sa fille.

– Je la surveillerai, rigola Draco.

– Merci Draco, mais je pense qu'elle saura se tenir à carreau, déclara lentement Severus.

– Oui père, dit-elle en sentant la menace d'une sanction. Tu n'aurais pas une potion pour la migraine, là, tout de suite, par hasard ?

– Tu n'as pas survécu à la grande salle ? rigola Draco, qui était au courant pour son don de ressentir les émotions des personnes.

– Trop de monde pour moi. Quand je passe dans un lieu très fréquenté, j'arrive à faire le vide, mais là, rester une heure dans la grande salle en ressentant près de deux cent émotions différentes, c'est un exploit.

– Tu vas faire comment pour les prochains repas ? s'enquit Draco.

– D'ici là, j'aurais le temps de m'habituer. Mais là, tout de suite, il me faut une potion pour calmer la tempête dans mon crâne, dit-elle avec un faux regard suppliant envers son père.

– Tu as de la chance que ta mère ait prévu le coup, tu en as dans ta malle. Elle les a rajoutées avant que tu partes, s'amusa Severus.

– Super, je la vénère.

– Bon, maintenant allez dans vos dortoirs.

Sarah fit la moue, puis descendit dans les dortoirs et rentra dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Par politesse, elle alla se présenter.

– Salut, je m'appelle Sarah Rogue.

– Moi, c'est Sophia Higgins.

– Démentra Yaxley.

– Kylie Parker.

Elles firent connaissance, et finirent par s'endormir assez tard.


	3. Première journée

Chap 2- Première journée

Profondément endormie, la jeune fille rêvait d'un duel avec son père. Arrivant à le déstabiliser, elle lançait un Stupefix quand elle fut brutalement sortie de son rêve par ses collègues de chambre.

« Sarah ! Sarah ! Allez…Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, on va être en retard ! clama une voix, tout en la secouant. Les autres sont déjà parties

– Salut, Démentra », grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Tout en émergeant, elle regarda sa camarade. Plus grande que les autres, elle avait des cheveux châtain clair tressés sur le côté. Son visage était légèrement anguleux, et ses yeux verts allaient parfaitement avec la couleur de leur maison. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, elles se rendirent au petit déjeuner où Sarah retrouva Draco, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait depuis plus d'une journée. Elle s'installa à la table, prit un bol de chocolat chaud, et essaya d'émerger de son brouillard. Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin.

« Votre emploi du temps, Miss Rogue. »

Elle prit le parchemin et grommela. Comment osaient-ils la tirer du lit pour un cours d'histoire de la magie en première heure ? C'était une blague de mauvais goût.

« Une remarque à faire, peut-être ? »

Elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son père était toujours à son niveau. Elle se redressa sur le banc, avant de lui répondre :

« Non, Professeur. »

Il partit et elle continua de détailler son emploi du temps. Pour aujourd'hui, histoire de la magie. _Super_ , pensa-t-elle ironiquement. _Deux heures de sortilèges avec les Gryffondor…_ _Je sais déjà faire voler ma plume merci !_ _Après le repas, botanique, deux heures, toujours avec les Gryffondor - c'est quoi leur délire de nous mettre en double les heures et les classes ? - et je finis avec défense contre les forces du mal._

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, elle se rendit à son premier cours, histoire de la magie. Elle essaya de suivre cinq minutes, mais la voix monotone du professeur fantôme Binns finit par l'endormir. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter, elle s'endormit en se disant qu'elle prendrait le cours de Draco. Démentra la réveilla quelques minutes avant la fin.

« Je crois que tu vas devenir mon réveil officiel.

– Pourquoi pas ? » elle rigola et continua : « On se met à côté en sortilèges ?

– Ok. »

Elles s'assirent donc ensemble à côté de Draco, dans des places en hauteur pour pouvoir voir tous les nouveaux.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sortilège « Wingardium Leviosa ». Est-ce que vous savez à quoi sert ce sortilège ?

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus sauta littéralement sur son banc. Sarah la regarda, interloquée de voir autant d'entrain.

« Oui, Miss...

– Granger. C'est pour faire léviter des objets.

– Oui, c'est bien mais c'est incomplet. »

Sarah regarda Démentra qui soupirait. _Ennui,_ pensa la jeune fille.

« Toi aussi, tu sais déjà faire le sortilège ? » chuchota-t-elle pendant que le professeur interrogeait une autre personne.

« Ouais, grâce à mes parents j'ai déjà quelques bases.

– Attends, je vais dégoûter la Griffon. »

Sarah leva la main.

« Oui, Miss Rogue ?

– Ce sortilège permet aussi de faire léviter des personnes, mais il est moins puissant que le Mobilicorpus. C'est pourquoi il est plus rarement utilisé pour les gens que pour de petits animaux ou pour des objets.

– Très bien, très bien. Alors, je vais vous montrer le mouvement. »

Draco regarda son amie, incrédule. Quand ils avaient cours avec leurs précepteurs, elle ignorait royalement les questions qu'ils pouvaient poser.

« Depuis quand tu participes en cours, toi ?

– Depuis que les Gryffondor se pensent supérieur. »

Pendant que le professeur expliquait la façon dont réaliser le sortilège, elle retourna à sa conversation avec Démentra.

« Bravo », elle avait un petit air triste, « C'était sympa.

– À toi de faire mieux.

– Qui veut essayer en premier ? » demanda le professeur.

Sarah mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Démentra pour qu'elle lève la main.

« Hum… Voyons, qu'une seule personne ? N'ayez pas peur, vous êtes là pour apprendre ! » clama le petit professeur, perché sur sa pile de livres.

Démentra leva la main avec un sourire arrogant. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Allez-y, Miss… ?

– Yaxley. Wingardium Leviooosa… »

Sa plume s'éleva au-dessus de sa baguette, et elle s'amusa à la faire voler au-dessus des personnes présentes. Si la plupart des Serpentard étaient parfaitement stoïques, les Gryffondor suivaient la plume des yeux comme si elle pouvait disparaitre à tout moment.

« Très bien, cinq points à Serpentard pour la très bonne maîtrise du sortilège. Maintenant allez-y, essayez. On lève, on tourne, et on abaisse… »

Démentra reposa la plume sur son bureau, avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Bravo, elle était bouche bée. Elle n'a jamais vu de magie ou quoi ? », rit Sarah, en s'adossant au banc.

« Je crois que non, ses parents doivent être Moldus. Complète admiration. »

Pour Sarah, son don d'empathie était au début très déroutant, mais elle avait rapidement appris à s'en servir, pour aider les personnes mais aussi pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Pouvoir percevoir l'état d'esprit des gens était relativement perturbant, mais très utile dans certains métiers. _C'est justement ce don qui de ma mère une médicomage très compétente,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Ça craint d'être la seule sorcière de la famille », déclara son amie, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Ouais, ça doit faire bizarre. Comment font-ils sans magie pour...

– Miss Rogue, au lieu de parler, montrez-nous donc comment vous faites voler votre plume ! » interrompit le professeur.

Sarah effectua le sort, et, du premier coup, la plume s'envola dans les airs. Elle la regarda distraitement quelques secondes avant de la faire redescendre.

« Très bien ! » félicita le demi-gobelin, très content d'avoir autant d'élèves studieux.

La deuxième heure de sortilèges fut ennuyeuse. Les deux filles sachant déjà faire voler la plume, elles parlèrent pour faire passer le temps.

« Du coup, tu connais Draco Malfoy ? » Demanda Démentra, discrètement car il n'était pas très loin.

« Oui, depuis que je suis petite, c'est un peu comme mon frère. Ses parents sont mon parrain et ma marraine. Mais il y en a beaucoup qui le connaissent aussi, même si on n'est qu'en première année. »

« Le nom fait tout, ma chère. Et toi, avec la réputation de ton père de Terreur des Cachots, tu risques d'être considérée comme telle. »

Sarah sourit, avant de répondre d'un air mutin.

« Hum, au moins ils ne me chercheront pas.

– Comme celui d'hier ?

– Tu étais là ? », s'étonna Sarah, qui ne se rappelais pas l'avoir vue.

« Oui. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Tu lui as fait quoi ?

– Je l'ai juste regardé avec un de ces regards dont j'ai le secret.

– Et bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter pendant le repas, avant de devoir sortir pour le cours de botanique. Dehors, le soleil brillait, et beaucoup d'élèves profitaient de ses rayons en flânant autour du lac, du terrain de quidditch ou du parc.

« On fait pareil qu'en sortilèges pour la Granger ?

– Ok », déclara Sarah. « Par contre, la botanique, à part les plantes pour les potions, je n'aime pas ça.

– Laisse-moi faire, ma mère est herboriste.

– Parfait. »

Les deux heures de botanique passèrent rapidement, et Démentra et Sarah, rejointes par d'autres Serpentard, répondirent aux trois quarts des questions. En sortant du cours, la Gryffondor restait toujours le principal sujet de conversation.

« Tu l'as vu sauter pour donner les réponses ? Et comment elle était triste quand la prof lui a dit qu'elle avait confondu deux plantes ? », rigola Démentra.

« C'était magique », confirma Sarah.

Arrivés en classe de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves furent assaillis par une odeur d'ail.

« Pourquoi ça sent l'ail ? » demanda Sarah en plissant le nez.

« Vooo… vooyyez-voo… vous, Miiiss… »

Elle se retourna, et fit face à un professeur bégayant avec la tête entourée d'un turban. Elle hésita à dire son vrai nom de famille, ce professeur lui paraissait vraiment louche. Il était bizarre. Il semblait si sûr de lui, et en même temps si peureux. Et il lui faisait surtout froid dans le dos. Finalement, elle opta pour une demi-vérité.

"Miss Selwyn. Sarah Selwyn.

– Dooo… donn… donc… Mii-Miss Sel… Selw... Selwyn, l'ail sert à éloi… éloiigg… éloigner les vampp… les vampiires.

– Et il y en a dans Poudlard ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Noo… non. Ca… car j'uti… j'utili… j'utilise de l'ail.

– D'accord… », déclara elle, bien que pas convaincue.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Démentra, qui lui avait gardé une place.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné ton vrai nom ? » murmura-t-elle

« Je ne le sens pas, et mon père m'a appris à me méfier des personnes louches.

– Et Selwyn c'est le nom de ..?

– Jeune fille de ma mère. »

Le cours de défense fut d'un ennui mortel. Il était déjà difficile de suivre avec le bégaiement du prof, mais en plus l'entendre dire que l'ail sert à repousser les vampires et qu'il fallait toujours avoir un crucifix sur sois rendait le cours encore plus nul que l'histoire de la magie.

Pour une première journée de cours, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail. Voire même pas du tout, car elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège de lévitation. D'un commun accord, les deux amies décidèrent de visiter l'école, et de flâner dans le parc.

Tranquillement assises sur un banc, les jeunes filles parlaient de leur journée de cours et de leurs premières impressions quand Sarah entendit son nom. Elle décida d'écouter la conversation pour voir si elle devait intervenir.

« Mais si, je te jure que c'est elle la fille de Rogue !

– Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, tu ne te souviens déjà plus de la répartition ?

– J'étais occupé, je parlais du quidditch avec le capitaine. Elle est trop... jolie pour être la fille de Rogue.

– Si ça se trouve, il a jeté un sortilège de confusion sur une femme, ou il a enlevé un gosse. Ou pire...

– C'est clair. Lui, être père ? Il doit être nul dans ce rôle. Même un troll serait mieux que lui.

– T'imagines si… »

Démentra, ayant également entendue la conversation, se demanda si son amie allait intervenir.

Décidée quant au sort de ces personnes, Sarah se leva et se planta devant le buisson situé à côté de leur banc. Derrière étaient accroupis deux garçons, qui les espionnaient à travers un endroit moins touffu. Elle les attrapa par le col de leurs robes d'uniforme, et les fit sortir de derrière leur cachette. _Du dégoût, voilà ce que mon père leur inspire,_ pensa-t-elle. _Et ils rejettent ce dégoût sur moi._

« Merde, on s'est fait…

– Taisez-vous ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Sarah avec de grands yeux, mi-surpris mi-terrorisés.

Non sans soupirer, elle décida d'utiliser l'intimidation pour se faire respecter.

« Bonjour ! Je me présente, Sarah Rogue. Alors comme ça, vous pensez que j'ai été enlevée à la naissance, ou que ma mère est folle ? »

Avec frayeur, les garçons hochèrent la tête positivement, craignant trop la jeune fille pour tenter de mentir. Elle les regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Eh bien, pour votre gouverne », siffla-t-elle avec un regard glacial, « Non, je n'ai pas été adoptée, ni enlevée. Ma mère, Merlin l'en garde, a toute sa tête. Mon père, vous ne le connaissez que durant les cours de potion, donc vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger. Maintenant, vous allez partir aussi vite que vous êtes arrivée. »

Elle fixa les garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

« Vous êtes sourds ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Euh…

– Alors dégagez ! »

Les garçons partirent en courant à l'intérieur du château, et Sarah retrouva sa place à côté de son amie.

« Quelle maison ? » demanda-t-elle

« Poufsouffle, au moins des troisièmes années », soupira-t-elle.

« Tu les as terrorisés. Le pire c'est ton regard, on dirait que tu vas les foudroyer sur place », rigola Démentra.

« Ah, oui, j'aime beaucoup l'effet qu'il fait. On rentre ? C'est l'heure de manger. »

Les filles rentrèrent au château, et Sarah prit un malin plaisir à revêtir un masque froid pour faire peur aux autres personnes qui la dévisageaient.


	4. Enfin potion !

Voici la suite des corrections après un long moment d'absence, puisque j'ai du trouver une nouvelle bêta. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours :)

* * *

Les cours des jours suivants étaient bien mieux, la métamorphose était passionnante - bien que compliquée -, tout comme l'astronomie qui demandait néanmoins d'apprendre bien trop de constellations à son goût -. Jeudi soir, elle avait enfin double cours de potions, pour son plus grand bonheur.

– Je suppose que tu sais déjà faire au moins la moitié des potions de première année, demanda Démentra en s'asseyant devant le chaudron placé à côté de son amie.

– Tu supposes bien, déclara-t-elle, enjouée.

Le claquement d'une porte fit tourner les regards vers le fond de la salle. Sarah, elle, n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle ressentit venant de lui de la lassitude et de l'énervement. Encore une personne qui avait dû faire exploser son chaudron…

– Bon, une année de plus à enseigner les potions à une bande d'énergumènes qui ne ressentent ni le plaisir, ni l'envie de faire des potions, et qui ne feront aucun effort pour retenir le moindre ingrédient, la plus petite réaction… mais qui sauront très bien faire exploser leur chaudron. Les potions sont un art délicat et précieux que les trois quarts de cette classe ne possèderont jamais.

La classe était silencieuse. Sarah était impatiente de faire enfin une potion, même de première année. Elle passa mentalement en revue les ingrédients de son kit de potions pour canaliser son impatience.

– Avec une potion, on peut mettre la mort en bouteille, la lumière en solution, la puissance en… Potter ! Cela ne vous intéresse pas, ce que je dis ?

– Euh… si, Professeur ! sursauta Harry, qui était en train de recopier les paroles de l'enseignant.

– Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard ?

– Je ne sais pas, Professeur.

 _Une pierre dans l'estomac des chèvres qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons courants, se rappela Sarah. Il y a aussi dans le kit de l'herbe violette, des limaces…_

– La différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?

– Je... je ne sais pas.

 _Aucune différence, même plante. Racines de gingembres, de bambou…_

– À quoi sert le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais demandez à Hermione, elle le sait, elle.

 _Pour guérir les personnes pétrifiées. Ailes de papillons, ailes de libellules…_

– Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

– Je ne sais toujours pas. Hermione peux-tu dire la réponse ?

 _Lui il cherche vraiment les ennuis. Tu obtiens la goutte du mort vivant. Orties séchées, poudre verte…_

– J'ai demandé à Potter, pas à Granger. Eh bien, puisque Potter se croit au-dessus des autres, je lui enlève dix points… Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons courantes. Quant au napel et au tue loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour écrire ?

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir, de peur de se faire incendier à leur tour.

 _Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa nouvelle cible. Une minute de silence pour ce pauvre Harry Potter qui va s'en prendre plein la tête jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité_ , pensa-t-elle en le voyant gratter frénétiquement son parchemin dans l'espoir de ne pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son père.

Au grand dam de Sarah, la première demi-heure de potions fut très ennuyante, car ils étudiaient les principaux ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions courantes. (C'est vraiment un détail mas l'utilisation d'ennuyeuse est une erreur de vocabulaire car, _attention nuance_ **ennuyeux** c'est dans le registre soutenu, ce qui fâche ex. « ce retard est ennuyeux, j'avais d'autres projets pour cette soirée », alors qu' **ennuyant** c'est ce qui ennuie, qui produit un désagrément passager ex. « le cours est ennuyant car elle connaissait déjà les ingrédients »

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais presque », ronchonna-elle en écrivant le cours malgré tout.

« Maintenant que nous avons vu ses composants, nous allons faire une potion contre les furoncles. Si vous n'êtes pas vigilants - notamment au moment d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic -, la potion produira les effets inverses. Tout est noté au tableau, si vous savez lire il n'y aura pas de soucis », railla le professeur de potions. « On va commencer par faire un chaudron par binôme, de toute façon la majorité des potions sera ratée. »

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux, sans tenir compte des places que les élèves avait prises.

Sarah resta à côté de Démentra, et Draco fut placé à côté de Théodore au lieu de Crabbe.

Pendant que les élèves s'activaient au-dessus de leurs chaudrons, le professeur Rogue passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf les binômes Théodore/Draco et Démentra/Sarah.

« Démentra, tu peux aller chercher les épines de porc-épic ? Elles sont dans le placard, normalement », demanda-elle en quittant sa robe de sorcière, dont les manches amples la gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle remonta d'ailleurs (également n'aurait pu être utiliser que si elle avait remonté les manches de sa robe, d'ailleurs permet de souligner combien les manches sont désagréables durant la préparation de potion) celles de son pull et de sa chemise.

– Ok, je vais voir, il en faut combien ?

– Deux.

Sarah éteignit le feu, tout en remuant sa potion. Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagnée d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Sarah mit un sort de stase sur sa potion puis se retourna, sentant l'angoisse monter en elle. Cherchant le problème, elle vit derrière elle que Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus, et que sa potion se répandait sur le carrelage, rongeant au passage les chaussures des élèves. Puis, comme un bouquet final, la potion explosa en aspergeant les bras de Sarah, - Neville et Seamus ayant préféré fuir.

« Bordel ! » jura-t-elle en sentant sa peau cuire sous la potion.

« Imbéciles ! » gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de baguette la mixture répandue sur le sol. « J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? Miss Yaxley, conduisez Miss Rogue à l'infirmerie !

– Tout de suite, Professeur. »

Sarah, qui constatait avec horreur que ses bras était remplis de furoncles, commença à se gratter à cause de la démangeaison.

« Non, ne grattez pas, vous allez garder des cicatrices après ! » aboya le professeur en voyant sa fille se frotter frénétiquement le bras.

Les deux amies quittèrent le cachot, et se rendirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

« On a dit de ne pas te gratter, tu es sourde ? » rigola Démentra.

« Quand ça gratte, je gratte », bougonna Sarah. « De toute façon, c'est la faute de Neville, il ne sait pas lire.

– Harry Potter a aussi raté sa potion, elle était violette au lieu d'être rouge, c'était très plaisant à voir.

– Si ça se trouve, ce sont tous les Gryffondor qui ne savent pas lire. Il faudrait peut-être le dire, ou que Merlin leur vienne en aide », déclara Sarah, très sérieuse.

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent, et arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

« Arrête de gratter maintenant, tu t'es fait saigner », soupira sa nouvelle amie.

« La faute à Neville.

– Et que...

– … Merlin lui vienne en aide ! » finirent-elles de bon cœur.

Elles passèrent les portes, et une femme à l'air strict vint les accueillir.

« Accident de potion ? Toi ? » s'étonna l'infirmière, sachant déjà qui était son père, et ayant le droit tous les ans aux mêmes accidents.

« Non, pas moi, celui derrière moi a fait exploser son chaudron », râla la jeune fille.

L'infirmière fit apparaître une potion issue de son stock, et la tendit à Sarah.

« Bois ça. Cela va faire disparaître les furoncles. »

Elle obtempéra malgré le goût amer, et, à sa plus grande joie, les boutons disparurent, laissant des traces de sang sur son avant-bras droit et des traînées rouges sur le gauche.

« Je suppose que tu t'es grattée ? », demanda la médicomage en inspectant ses bras. Sacrées brûlures.

« Pas de ma faute, ça me démangeait », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, il a fait trop chauffer sa potion, ce n'était pas censé exploser.

– Tu n'y es pas allé doucement. »

Faisant disparaître le sang d'un coup de baguette, elle appliqua un baume qui referma la plaie.

« Les démangeaisons vont diminuer d'ici la prochaine heure. Mais ne t'avises pas de gratter. Ta peau est déjà assez irritée. »

Elle regarda sa peau pâle rougie par le frottement de ses ongles et la chaleur de la potion.

« Ils n'avaient qu'à lire le tableau, tout était écrit », marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Démentra rigola. Sarah était vraiment rancunière.

« Je vais te mettre un cataplasme pour réduire l'irritation et les brûlures, et une bande pour que le cataplasme fasse effet. Après, tu pourras partir. Tu pourras enlever les bandages demain matin. »

Elle se laissa faire, puis sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Démentra.

« On va direct à notre salle commune ? » demanda Sarah en avisant l'heure avec un Tempus.

« Non, mon sac est resté en cours. Le tien aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Ah, ouais. Bon, bah on retourne au cachot. »

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit en même temps que les jeunes filles arrivaient devant la porte. Elles laissèrent les autres élèves sortir, et croisèrent Draco qui s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Tu as raté la tête du professeur quand il a vu la couleur de la potion du Survivant. Londubat a fait perdre vingt points à sa maison, et Potter dix de plus.

– Et bien, quarante points en un seul cours, c'est du beau ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Si cela continue, ils passeront en négatif avant même le mois d'octobre. »

Elles rentrèrent dans la salle, où elles récupèrent leur sac. Démentra repartit immédiatement, laissant Sarah.

« Je sens que l'année va être longue », déclara Severus en se pinçant le nez.

« Ne désespère pas, les Serpentard, dans la majorité, sont corrects en potions. Et peut-être que chez les Gryffondor, il y aura des révélations », déclara-t-elle en remettant sa robe d'uniforme, qui était restée sur son sac de cours.

« En tout cas, ce ne sont sûrement pas le Survivant ou ce Neville Londubat que je verrais dans ma classe d'Aspic. Pourquoi as-tu les avant-bras bandés ?

– Brûlures. L'infirmière m'a dit que je pourrais les enlever demain matin », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Tend les bras, que je mette un sortilège de répulsion pour l'eau. »

Une fois ceci fait, la jeune fille commença à partir, puis se retourna.

« Il y a des devoirs ?

– Trente centimètres sur l'importance de respecter la consigne, l'ordre dans lequel ajouter les ingrédients et les indications de temps et de température. »

Sarah se mit à rire en écrivant le devoir dans son agenda.

« J'aime beaucoup le message caché. Bon, j'y vais. Au fait, si Quirrell te parle d'une certaine Miss Selwyn, c'est moi.

– Le professeur Quirrell », reprit Severus. « Pourquoi lui as-tu donnée le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Il me parait louche. Il a passé l'heure à nous dire qu'il faut avoir de l'ail et un crucifix pour repousser les vampires et les démons. Il est terrorisé, et en même temps si sûr de lui... Il m'a fait froid dans le dos. »

Sarah retrouva son amie, installée dans la salle commune, avec Draco et Théodore Nott.

« Vous faites quel devoir ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en se posant sur une chaise libre et en sortant ses affaires.

« Histoire de la magie. Tu t'es fait quoi aux bras ? » demanda Draco. (Une seconde ! pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remarqué ça quand il l'a vu devant la salle de potion ?)

« Demande à Neville Londubat.

– Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! » rajouta Démentra.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ? » rigola Théo, amusé par la réplique.

Sarah leur raconta alors la blague.

« J'aime beaucoup, ça va devenir notre signe anti-Gryffondor », proposa Draco.

« C'est clair. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on a des cours d'histoire de la magie… », soupira Théo en tournant désespérément les pages de son livre.

« Pour nous torturer l'esprit ! » répondit Draco qui avait envie de brûler le sien.

« C'est sur quoi le devoir, déjà ? Je dormais à ce moment-là », rigola Sarah.

« La révolte des gobelins de 1810. Dissertation sur le rôle des sorciers dans cette révolution », expliqua Démentra.

« Passionnant », railla-t-elle.

« Moi j'aime bien.

–Tu aimes les cours d'histoire de la magie ? »

Sarah regarda Démentra, abasourdie. Comment peut-on arriver à ne pas s'endormir pendant le cours de Binns ?

« Oui, et non, je ne suis pas folle », dit Démentra en suivant les pensées de son amie.

« Toi, je vais te présenter ma petite sœur, elle est aussi passionnée par l'histoire de la magie que toi. Tu nous aides à faire le devoir ? J'aide pour les potions.

– Moi pour la botanique », ajouta Théo

« Et moi pour l'astronomie », déclara Draco de sa voix traînante.

Une fois les devoirs les plus urgents finis, et ayant encore du temps jusqu'au repas, Démentra, Draco, Théo et elle décidèrent de retourner dans le parc, qui commençait à prendre ses couleurs d'automne.

« Commencez à y aller, je rapporte un livre à la bibliothèque et je vous rejoins », déclara Sarah en montrant ledit livre.

« Ok. »

Elle se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque, et passa en coup de vent reposer le livre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Mrs Pince l'interpella.

« Miss, attendez ! »

Elle se retourna, et vit la bibliothécaire avec un livre à la main.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Pourriez-vous donner ce livre à Hermione Granger ? Elle l'a oublié hier soir. »

 _Non mais pour qui elle me prend, elle,_ s'indigna Sarah en pensée. _Il n'y a pas marqué « hibou postal » !_

« Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je suis à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor », railla-t-elle.

« Vous avez bien des cours en commun, vous pouvez donc lui donner son livre. »

Sarah soutint le regard de la bibliothécaire, avant d'abdiquer, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, allez, donnez-moi ça. Mais je vous préviens, il n'y a pas marqué « hibou postal » sur mon front ! »

Sarah prit le livre et le regarda. _Oh, pauvre chou, elle a oublié son livre de sortilèges,_ ironisa-t-elle.

Elle alla dans le parc, et retrouva ses amis assis dans l'herbe, près du lac.

« La bibliothécaire m'a prise pour un hibou. Sous prétexte qu'une élève a oublié son livre, je dois le lui rendre.

– Une première année ? », demanda Théo.

Elle s'affala dans l'herbe, son sac en guise d'oreiller.

« Ouais, Gryffondor.

– Encore pire », déclara Draco en guise de soutien.

Ils restèrent un moment à débattre sur les premiers cours et les professeurs, avant de rentrer pour aller manger.

« Oh, je vous rejoins, je vois des Gryffondor là-bas, je vais leur filer le livre.

– Ok, on te garde une place », déclara Démentra.

Sarah s'approcha des Gryffondor et reconnu un Weasley, identifiable à ses cheveux roux, et Harry Potter.

« Saluut ! » clama-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Harry, c'est une Serpentard ! C'est la sœur de Draco Malfoy ! » commença le roux.

« Tu peux rajouter que je suis la fille de ton prof honni de potions », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ron, ça suffit, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas sorti sa baguette.

– Mais c'est une Serpentard ! Et en plus, c'est la fille de la Chauve-souris des Cachots ! »

Les traits de Sarah se durcirent, et elle regarda Ron.

« Traite encore une fois mon père de chauve-souris et tu vas voir… » siffla-t-elle, ne supportant pas qu'on se moque de sa famille.

Ron glapit de terreur avant de s'éloigner de deux bons mètres.

« Bref, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais Hermione Granger. » _Je vais bien l'aimer, lui, il est calme, c'est reposant._

« Oui, pourquoi ?

– Mrs Pince m'a demandé de lui rapporter ce livre, elle l'a oublié hier soir.

– Merci, elle le cherchait partout. Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis pour m'avoir parler alors que tu es à Serpentard ?

– Bah, je suis encore libre de mes actes, et puis ça ne me dérange pas. Poudlard te plaît ?

– Oui, c'est... magique ! Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

Sarah sourit de bon cœur.

« Je le pense aussi. Il y a tellement de choses à voir !

– Tu es vraiment la sœur de Draco Malfoy ?

– Non, mais je le connais depuis toujours, et on est tout le temps ensemble. Donc, c'est tout comme. Bon, je te laisse, à bientôt !

– Ok, à bientôt. »

Sarah rentra dans le château, et Ron en profita pour retourner prestement voir son ami.

« Tu as parlé avec la fille de Rogue ?

– Elle a l'air sympa. »

Ron gémit une nouvelle fois, comme pour dire que son ami était devenu fou.


	5. Fait comme l'oiseau

Chap 4 - fait comme l'oiseau

Quelques jours plus tard, les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient rassemblées sur le terrain de Quidditch, où plusieurs balais étaient alignés.

« Bonjour, je suis madame Bibine, j'assure les cours de vol des premières années et je suis également l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, pour ce premier cours, je vais vous apprendre à monter sur un balai. Maintenant vous allez vous mettre chacun devant un balai. Allez, plus vite ! »

Sarah se plaça à côté de Draco et de Démentra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : le manche abîmé, elle était sûr qu'elle allait ressortir avec des échardes dans les mains.

« Maintenant, tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai », ordonna Madame Bibine, « dites :

« Debout ! ». Miss Rogue, j'ai dit la droite pas la gauche ! »

Entendant les ricanements des Gryffondor, Sarah précisa :

« Je suis gauchère, je vous signale, et je sais déjà voler avec un balai. La main importe peu en vrai.

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Main droite Miss ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sarah leva encore plus sa main gauche et regarda son balai.

« Debout. », dit-elle simplement en regardant le professeur de vol.

Le balai décolla du sol pour venir se placer dans la main gauche de la jeune fille. Contente, celle-ci esquissa un petit rictus satisfait.

« Bon, les autres qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Soudain des « debout ! » surgirent de toute part, avec plus ou moins de réussite, la palme revenant à Ron Weasley qui se prit le balai dans la figure.

« Joli. », commenta Draco en voyant la tête dépitée des Gryffondor qui essayait d'imiter Sarah et le regard énervé de la professeur.

« Monsieur Malfoy, au lieu de parler montrez-nous comment vous appelez votre balai. »

Malfoy leva la main droite, et d'un léger mouvement de poignet avec un faible murmure, il appela son balai, qui alla dans sa main sans problème.

« Joli ! », rigola à son tour Sarah.

Une fois que tout le monde eut réussi à avoir son balai en main, le professeur continua.

« Ensuite, quand j'en donnerais l'ordre, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres puis… »

Ses explications ennuyeuses furent remplacées par un Gryffondor qui s'élevait déjà dans les airs, semblant n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son balai.

« Un Gryffondor, ça ne m'étonne même pas. » renifla Draco

« Redescends, doucement ! » ordonna le professeur.

Mais Neville continua de monter dans les airs, terrorisé. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Sarah vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner.

« Ça va mal se finir. » dit-elle comme pour elle-même.

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt Interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

« C'est ce que j'avais dit... » grommela Sarah.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, énervée.

« Poignet cassé », murmura-t-elle. « Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie » dit-elle. « Et vous laissez les balais à terre ! »

Soupirant, Sarah s'assied dans l'herbe, voulant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'automne. Elle vit Draco ramassé une boule qu'elle identifia comme le Rappel-Tout que Neville avait reçu au repas quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je crois qu'il a oublié de ne pas monter sur un balai ! » Rigola Draco, en le faisant sauter dans sa main.

Malgré elle, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était pas fan des rivalités entre les maisons, mais certaines personnes n'étaient vraiment pas perspicaces.

« Rends-moi ça Malfoy ! »

La jeune fille regarda Harry Potter s'approcher de Draco pour reprendre le Rappel-Tout, mais Draco avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se donne en spectacle ?

« Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter », cria-t-il en volant au-dessus des élèves.

Harry empoigna son balai, à la grande surprise de Sarah qui pensait qu'il n'avait jamais volé sur un balai.

« Non ! » cria Hermione Granger. « Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis. »

Harry ne fit pas attention à elle. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse, sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. Une joie intense lui barra le visage en découvrant soudain qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre.

Sarah et ses camarades ne purent s'empêcher de faire un petit sifflement admiratif. Voler aussi bien dès le premier cours n'était pas donnée à tout le monde.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Draco qui paraissait stupéfait.

« Donne-moi ça », s'écria Harry, « ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

– Vraiment ? » répliqua le Serpentard pas du tout inquiet.

Harry se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Draco comme un javelot. Il parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.

« Alors, Malfoy ! Tes amis ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? » lança Harry.

Lassé du jeu, Malfoy lança la boule qu'il tenait le plus loin possible d'Harry.

« Attrape-le, si tu en es capable », cria-t-il avant de redescendre.

À la grande surprise des deux maisons, Harry fendit l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rappel-Tout au creux de son poing.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Sarah, qui s'était affalée pour suivre le spectacle, regarda en direction de l'école, d'où le professeur McGonagall arrivait, en furie.

« Par Merlin Morgane et les quatre fondateurs réunis ! Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard… »

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux. Démentra et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre McGonagall à dos.

« Vous êtes devenu fou… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

– Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur », intervient Ron, « c'est Malfoy qui…

– Ça suffit, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter. »

Au même moment, le professeur de vol revint et poursuivi son cours, non sans être énervée par "ces élèves qui n'en font qu'à leur tête".

Alors que le groupe de Serpentard allait dîner, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Harry qui se rendait lui aussi en direction de la grande salle.

« Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez tes Moldus ?

– Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes copains avec toi », répliqua Harry avec froideur.

« Je te bats quand tu veux » dit Draco, vexé. « Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duels sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en voyant le regard hésitant d'Harry. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel sorcier ? »

« Bien sûr que si », intervint Ron. « Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ? »

Draco se retourna, et regarda en direction de son groupe. Démentra lui lançait des éclairs par le regard, et il n'était pas encore assez proche de Théo pour lui demander.

« Sarah. Ce sera mon second. Ce soir à 23 heures, rendez-vous au second étage dans la salle des trophées. »

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. S'installant à table, Sarah soupira.

« Ça doit être fatiguant d'être un Gryffondor, ils n'ont même pas assez de cerveau pour réfléchir. »

Devant l'air confus de ses amis, elle précisa

« Le duel n'a pas été énoncé dans les règles, et ils vont poireauter un moment », s'amusa Sarah en piquant de sa fourchette une pomme de terre.

Finissant le repas, le groupe retourna dans leur salle commune. Sarah hésita à aller voir discrètement le groupe de Gryffondor attendre avec crainte Draco. Elle décida que, finalement, c'était une bonne excuse pour enfin partir en exploration dans le château. À vingt et une heures, elle se prépara comme si elle allait se coucher, non sans avoir mis quelques vêtements de rechange sur son lit. À quelques minutes de 23 heures, elle se changea, enfila sa robe d'uniforme, et remonta directement jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle sortit, en priant Merlin que son père ne soit pas de ronde ce soir.

Elle traversa les cachots au pas de course, puis grimpa les escaliers tout aussi vite. Elle se permit de souffler, cachée dans une alcôve, avant de prendre un escalier pour le second étage.

Avisant l'heure à l'aide d'un sort, elle se félicita d'être à l'heure. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la salle des trophées pour tomber nez à nez avec 3 baguettes.

« Euh… on se calme », murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette, alors rangez la vôtre ! »

Harry fut le premier à le faire.

« Ron, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me fera rien, je suis toujours vivant alors que j'ai parlé avec elle. Et Hermione, c'est elle qui a retrouvé ton livre de potion. »

Méfiants, les deux sorciers en question baissèrent leur baguette, mais ne la rangèrent pas pour autant.

« Je voulais juste dire que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre, le duel n'a pas été annoncé dans les règles.

– Il y a des règles de duels ? » demanda Ron, les yeux ronds.

« Bah bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça _ne connaît pas les règles de duel et ça se dit sang-pur._ Continua-t-elle en pensée.

« Mais pourquoi tu es là s'il n'y a pas de duel ? » demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

« Car j'enfreins le règlement en explorant le château déclara elle toute contente. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais y aller. »

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, un miaulement se fit entendre.

« C'est miss Teigne ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin. »

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Pressée, Sarah fit des signes désespérés aux trois autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part », marmonna-t-il derrière eux.

Suivie des trois autres, elle s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Ron poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Harry par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! » grommela Sarah en le relevant. « Maintenant courez ! »

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Sarah avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avait lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

« Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé », dit Harry, hors d'haleine.

Ron, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

« Je… vous… avais prévenu ! » dit Sarah, le souffle court. « Draco t'a tendu un piège, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées. »

Harry pensa qu'elle avait sans doute raison, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître.

« Allons-y », dit-il.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

« Ah ! Non ! Peeves tu ne commences pas, ou je vais chercher le Baron ! » menaça Sarah.

« Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer », lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

« ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! » hurla aussitôt Peeves. « ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! »

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

« On est fichu », gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. « C'est la fin, pour nous ! »

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

« Pousse-toi », grogna Sarah, en sortant sa baguette. « Alohomora ! »

Le groupe de quatre s'engouffra dans la pièce, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux après lui.

« Il pense que la porte est verrouillée », chuchota Sarah. « Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle à Harry qui lui tirait la manche depuis un bon moment.

Comme il insistait, elle se retourna. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar.

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme elle l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelantes d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées, d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Sarah, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus. Sentant la terreur de ses camarades qui se joignait à la sienne, elle décida de prendre la fuite.

Sarah chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, elle choisissait Rusard.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Arrivée dans un couloir qu'ils reconnaissaient, ils s'autorisèrent une petite pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » s'exclama Ron

« Un cerbère ! C'est le gardien des démons. » expliqua Sarah.

« Ils gardent un démon dans l'école ? » commença à pleurnicher Ron.

« Mais non, c'est dans la mythologie. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? » souffla Hermione

« Sur une trappe oui. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on ferait mieux de retourner à nos dortoirs avant de se faire réellement prendre par Rusard », déclara-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux dans le couloir.

Ils s'accordèrent finalement sur cette pensée, et regagnèrent les dortoirs. Sarah s'autorisa à soupirer qu'une fois en sécurité dans son lit. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle utilisa son empathie pour se calmer, et finit par s'endormir en pensant à cette trappe des plus intrigante.


	6. c'est la journée

chap 5 - c'est la journée.

Quelques jours plus tard, confortablement installé dans son lit, Sarah dormait profondément après s'être couchée tard à cause des éternels débats et jeux entre amies.

« Sarah, allez debout ! » commença Démentra, qui avait maintenant l'habitude de voir son amie grappiller jusqu'à la dernière minute de sommeil.

« Moui… moui.

– Sarah, tu sais très bien que le professeur Rogue peut passer à tout moment pour l'inspection des dortoirs.

– Il est déjà passée il y a quatre semaines. Et puis on a histoire de la magie » grommela-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase lui fit penser que ses amies s'étaient résignées à la laisser dormir. Une voix grave la rappela à l'ordre. Trop endormie, elle ne réalisa pas à qui était cette voix.

« Sarah.

– Ouais ouais… Cinq secondes.

– SARAH VALENTINE ROGUE.

– Bordel... » grimaça-t-elle en sentant la fureur envahir la pièce. « Comment vous connaissez mon deuxième prénom ? »

Soudain, un aguamenti glacée la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit, énervée.

« Mais Démentra t'es tarée !

– J'espère que tu ne lui parles pas comme ça tout le temps. »

Sarah regarda la personne devant son lit, avant de réagir.

« Père ?

– Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore au lit alors qu'il est 7h30 et que tu as cours dans une demi-heure ?

– Bah, je dormais. C'est logique, non ? » Bougonna Sarah en essorant ses cheveux.

« Retenue pour insolence envers un professeur, ce soir 20h. Maintenant debout. » dit-il en ne laissant rien paraître de son énervement.

Sarah, de mauvaise humeur et trempée, attrapa son uniforme et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ne s'attarda pas, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas.

Au déjeuner, elle retrouva Démentra.

« Désolée. » déclara son amie.

« Pas grave, je l'ai cherchée.

– Ça s'est fini comment ? Je suis partie quand il est rentré dans la chambre.

– Je suis en retenue car je suis insolente. Quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais encore dans la chambre, j'ai répondu que je dormais. »

Démentra ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'amusement devant la tête innocente de sa meilleure amie.

En cours d'histoire de la magie, comme prévu, Sarah se rendormi. Le cours de sortilège était intéressant, car maintenant que tout le monde arrivait sans problème à lever une plume, ils essayèrent sur des objets plus lourds.

« Qui peux me dire la leçon qu'i tirer par rapport à ce sort ? »

« Foutu lionne qui ne m'a même pas remerciée pour le livre » bougonna-t-elle en voyant Hermione s'agiter. Elle leva la main à son tour, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

« Oui miss Rogue ?

– Eh bien, la puissance du sort doit s'accorder avec le poids de l'objet à faire léviter.

– Oui très bien ! Cinq points pour Serpentard. Donc en effet, plus l'objet est lourd et imposant plus… »

Draco montra du menton Hermione Granger, qui tournait compulsivement les pages de son livre.

« Miss-je-sais-tout n'est pas contente. Ce serait dramatique de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons...

– Comment je rigole si on la remporte. » s'amusa Démentra

« Et on va tout faire pour ! » s'exclama immédiatement Théo, avide de challenge.

Le cours de botanique était un cours de travaux pratiques, où ils devaient tailler des arbustes de alihotsy. Serpentard gagna dix points grâce à Démentra, qui avait parfaitement taillé son arbuste. Sarah passa les deux heures à courir après son arbuste qui ne voulait pas tenir en place, avant de s'énerver et de lancer un stupefix sur l'arbuste.

« Miss Rogue, le but n'est pas de lancer un sortilège pour faire le travail mais d'apprendre à travailler les plantes magiques et leurs caractéristiques ! » s'indigna le professeur Chourave

« Et bah, l'arbuste n'a qu'à rester en place, et on n'en serait pas là !

– C'est à vous de comprendre comment le faire rester en place, pas le contraire ! 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Sarah lança un regard glacial aux Gryffondor qui rigolaient, les faisant taire avant de retourner à coté de Démentra, traînant son arbuste derrière elle.

« Bon, aller, vient on a défense contre les forces du mal. Tu pourras passer tes nerfs sur Quirrell.

– Encore faut-il comprendre ce qu'il raconte. »

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était ennuyant. Quirrell racontait comment il avait obtenu son turban en débarrassant un Prince afghane d'un zombie.

« Al..al..alors..je.. Je lui ai jeté un si..si le.. silencio. no … non… je lui ai d'abo.. d'ab.. D'abord jeté le mal.. maléf.. Maléfice du Sau.. sauci.. saucisson…

– Vous êtes sûr que vous avez fait le combat ? » demanda Sarah, exaspérée.

– Biii bienn sûr.

– Et vous ne vous souvenez plus comment vous l'avez vaincu ?

– Si avvveecc un pii piieuu en fee fer.

– Les vampires sont sensible à l'argent pur, pas au fer. Vous êtes vraiment incompétent. » Déclara-t-elle, avec toute son arrogance possible.

– Ça … su..suff. suffit. Mii..miiss … miss co.. Comment ?

– je ne m'appelle pas comment mais R… » elle se rappela à la dernière minute qu'elle lui avait donné le nom de sa mère. Elle se corrigea vite fait. « Je m'appelle SELWYN . N. Comment voulez-vous vous rappeler votre combat si vous ne vous rappelez pas le nom de vos élèves ? »

Le professeur Quirrell la regarda étrangement, avec un sentiment de curiosité, avant de reprendre.

« Une heure de re..retenue avec le Pro..Professeur Rogue pour votre im… im.. Impertinence.

– Décidément c'est la journée. » Grommela Sarah.

« Tu l'as cherché la aussi. » soupira son amie en reportant l'attention sur son livre.

« Il n'y a pas que moi, c'est sa faute aussi. »

Sarah passa la fin de la journée et le repas dans une humeur massacrante. Elle se rendit en retenue, ou elle vit un autre élève arriver, sûrement pour une retenue aussi.

« Harry ? » s'étonna-elle

« Bonjour Sarah.

– Salut ! tu as une retenue ?

– Ouais. Et toi ?

– Pareil, j'en ai même deux.

– Tu as fait quoi ? »

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue, très énervé.

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir » soupira Sarah en voyant le regard froid de son père.

« Entrez. »

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans le labo de potion.

« Potter, vous devez piller les scarabées et les mettre en flacon. Je suppose que c'est dans vos capacités ? Miss Rogue, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez une nouvelle retenue avec moi en plus de celle que je vous ai donné ce matin ?

– La faute à Quirrell, c'est un débile incompétent.

– Langage. » claqua Severus.

« Excusez-moi. Le professeur Quirrell est un Trouillard terrorisé par son ombre, qui ne se rappelle même plus comment il a vaincu le vampire du Prince afghan. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire arrogant.

« Et pourquoi vous avez été mise en retenue alors ? » demanda son père qui ne comprenait pas le rapport.

« Il nous a dits qu'il avait battu le vampire avec un pieu en fer, mais les vampires sont sensibles à l'argent pur, pas au fer ! Du coup, il s'est énervé car je lui ai montré son erreur, ensuite je me suis énervée, puis je lui ai dit qu'il était incompétent et qu'il inventait tout. »

Son père la fixa quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, il n'appréciait pas vraiment son collègue non plus, il était un peu trop louche à son goût.

« On en reparlera. En attendant, vous allez trier les ailes de papillons par couleur. »

Ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un Phoenix arrive dans la salle. Sarah regarda du coin de l'œil son père marmonner.

« Je reviens. Si jamais vous en profitez pour partir ou faire autre chose que ce que j'ai demandé, je le saurai. »

Il partit dans un tournoiement de cape. Sarah en profita pour discuter avec Harry.

« Au fait, bravo pour ton exploit en cours de vol et pour ton poste d'attrapeur. C'est bientôt le match d'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch, j'ai vu que tu avais un nimbus 2000 !

– Oui je suis le plus jeune attrapeur depuis longtemps.

– C'est contre qui le premier match ?

– Ta maison.

– D'accord.

– Pourquoi tu me parles ? »

Sarah leva un sourcil et railla : « Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir parler avec de nouvelles personnes ?

– Mais les rivalités entre les maisons ?

– Il est vrai que certaines personnes dans ta maison m'insupportent mais tu n'en fais pas parti. » déclara-t-elle, en faisant un geste de la main.

« Tu as vraiment dit à Quirrell qu'il avait tout inventé ?

– Oui.

– Et c'est pour quoi ta première retenue ?

– Je ne sais pas si McGonagall le fait, mais nous, au moins une fois par mois, nous avons une inspection des dortoirs par le professeur Rogue, pour voir si c'est rangé et propre.

– Et tes affaires étaient mal rangées ?

– Quand il est arrivé je dormais encore. Il était sept heures et demi.

– D'accord, je vois. Tu connaissais déjà Poudlard avant ?

– Pas entièrement mais en grande partie, je suis déjà venue quelques fois, quand ma nourrice ne pouvait pas nous garder. On restait avec Pomfresh, McGonagall ou Sinistra. Je les faisais tourner en bourrique, je m'enfuyais pour me balader dans le château dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné. »

Ils restèrent en silences quelques secondes, avant que Harry ne pose une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qui détestes-tu le plus dans ma maison ?

– Honnêtement ? Granger et Weasley. Et toi ?

– Draco Malfoy.

– Moi dans ma maison je déteste Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrod. »

Il regarda Sarah surprit qu'elle puisse ne pas aimer les gens de sa maison.

Des pas rapides les firent retourner au travail, et Severus entra, énervé au possible.

« Potter, disparaissez ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et il déguerpi non sans un petit signe de tête pour Sarah. Décidant qu'elle avait assez travaillé, elle alla rejoindre son père à son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Que voulait-il ?

– Que je prenne plus de personnes dans mes classes D'ASPIC.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Que j'accepte ceux qui ont eu Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSES. Car, pour l'instant, je n'ai que cinq élèves et d'après lui des élèves ayant eu E peuvent avoir envie d'étudier les potions.

– Étant ta fille je sais très bien que tu veux toujours le meilleur, mais comme dirait mère "il faut toujours viser l'excellence" et justement ces élèves qui ont eu E veulent faire encore mieux. »

Severus grommela, sachant pertinemment que sa fille avait raison. La jeune fille se concentra sur le sentiment d'énervement de son père, et ferma les yeux pour laisser son empathie calmer la donne. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son père la regarda, plus calme. Il ne dit rien, sachant très bien que sa fille avait utilisé son don pour le calmer.

« Du thé ? » proposa-t-il.

« Volontiers.

– Concernant Quirrell je sais qu'il est assez... original, mais si Albus l'a engagé c'est qu'il doit savoir ce qu'il raconte.

– Pourquoi je n'en suis pas si sûr… sinon, j'ai une question, mère connaît le professeur Quirrell ?

– Pas que je sache pourquoi ?

– Il m'a semblé d'un coup très curieux quand je lui ai dit que je me nommais Selwyn. »

Severus réfléchit à une raison qui ferait que Quirrell s'intéresse à sa fille, enfin plus particulièrement à leur nom de famille. Il nota mentalement de surveiller Quirrell avant de changer de sujet.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire. Sinon ta sœur m'a dit que tu ne lui as pas écrit depuis le début de l'année ?

– L'année a commencé il y a cinq petites semaines…

– Sarah ...

– Ok je leur écrirai demain. Mère sait que je suis à Serpentard et pas Serdaigle ?

– Oui. Je lui ai dit.

– Elle n'est pas trop déçue ?

– Non pas du tout, elle s'y attendait. »

Sarah resta songeuse. Elle pensait que sa mère était quand même un peu déçue mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire.

« Ok. Je peux y aller ?

– Oui. Demain même heure, tu as encore la retenue du professeur Quirrell à faire. Tu arrives mieux à gérer l'empathie dans la grande salle ?

– Hum… ça dépend des situations, mais en général oui. »

Elle se rendit dans son dortoir pour prendre un parchemin et une plume pour commencer à écrire une lettre à sa mère et sa sœur.

Pour sa mère, elle écrivit les banalités d'usage, et lui demanda comment se passait son travail, et parla quand même un peu de ses cours. La deuxième lettre pour sa sœur fut plus détaillée, Sarah décrivit les différents cours et les professeurs. Elle cacheta les lettres et les rangea dans sa robe pour les donner à son père plus tard.


	7. Plus rien ne m'étonne

**Chap 6 - plus rien ne m'étonne**

La semaine de cours fut bien remplie et avec beaucoup de devoirs. Ils étaient le 31, le dernier samedi du mois d'octobre, et Sarah retournait au dortoir après un après-midi passé avec Harry pour l'aider en potion.

Elle s'affala dans un canapé, et chercha des yeux ses amis, quand Daphné s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tu as fait quoi des autres ? » Demanda Sarah à Daphné qui restait parfois avec eux, tout en fouillant son sac pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié à la bibliothèque et en sortant en même temps un livre qu'elle avait empruntée.

« Théo est avec Draco je ne sais où, et Démentra est allé à la volière il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais je crois que Draco voulait y aller aussi.

– Théo et Draco ils s'entendent comme troll et massue, c'est trop drôle ! » déclara Sarah en cherchant sa page.

Daphné se mit à rire aussi.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux en comparaison. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Tu as eu quoi en note au devoir de sortilège ?

J'ai eu un T. » déclara elle d'un air triste, mais en rigolant intérieurement de la blague.

« Quoi ? Mais il y a une erreur, toi, un T ? Tu te rends compte que ça signifie Troll ? Presque aucun prof ne met cette note !

Et toi ?

Moi j'ai eu un E, mais un T, par la barbe de merlin ! »

Voyant que sa camarade était choquée, elle la rassura.

« Eh calme toi, c'était une blague. Je te faisais marcher, j'ai eu optimal !

– Heureusement car sinon tu aurais baissé dans le classement des élèves.

– Cette lionne est seulement en deuxième place. Elle n'arrivera pas à me détrôner c'est sûr.

– Et Démentra est troisième, moi 7ème, Théo 15ème. » déclara Daphné.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons » marmonna Sarah en cherchant dans sa mémoire, « dans les 15 premiers il y a cinq Serpentard, quatre Serdaigle, quatre Poufsouffle et deux pauvres Gryffondor.

– Qui est le cinquième dans notre maison ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Draco, 6ème.

– Ce n'est pas pour rien que Serpentard remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. Ça fait 4 ans qu'ils ne l'ont pas perdu, et chaque année ça se joue serrer avec Serdaigle. »

Du coin de l'œil Sarah vit Draco s'approcher.

« Sarah, je peux te parler ?

– Oh tient ! Le sixième !

– On parlait de classement. » expliqua Sarah en se levant, devant la mine étonnée de Draco.

 _Énervement et gêne. Il s'est engueulé avec Demy._ Elle suivit Draco dans un coin de la salle.

« Il se passe quoi ? Tu as encore froissé Démentra ? » demanda-t-elle. (tu sais, tu peux mettre un point, parler de Drago et Démentra sans Sarah, comme ça on verra que tu donnes de l'importance à tes autres personnages, que tu les approfondis un peu et que tu fais un peu de description)

Sarah savait qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent, la plupart du temps pour s'amuser et sans conséquences, du moins quand elle était là pour les calmer.

« Comment tu le sais ?! » S'exclama Draco

« Je ressens ta gêne, tu es gêné de t'avoir mis à dos Démentra alors que c'est une sang-pur reconnue.

« Je l'ai vexée. » soupira le blond. « Et je voulais m'excuser mais je ne la trouve pas.

– Toi t'excuser ? » déclara-t-elle d'un air nonchalant en s'adossant au mur. « Un Malfoy a son honneur.

– Oui bon ça va.

– Attends, je vais voir dans notre chambre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah fit un signe négatif de la tête à Draco.

« Elle n'est pas là. Mais de toute façon ce soir c'est Samain, donc elle va bien réapparaître. Quel est la raison de votre dispute cette fois ?

– Rien qui te regarde.

– Moui moui, et après, tu viens pleurer dans les jupes de sa meilleure amie, car elle ne veut plus te parler. Bon je vais retourner à mes occupations, je m'occupe de Démentra. Mais je ne garantis rien.

– Merci. »

Elle regagna son canapé, se replongeant dans le livre de potion qu'elle avait trouvée à la bibliothèque.

« Tu lis un livre de troisième année ? »

Sarah grogna non contente d'être tirée de sa lecture. Elle regarda qui était assez fou pour l'interrompre.

« Ah ! Mais c'est toi Théo ! Tu n'as pas vu Demy par hasard ?

– Euh… là tout de suite non, pourquoi ?

– Je la cherche. Mais ce n'est pas grave elle va finir par revenir.

– Tu lis vraiment le livre de potion des classes de 3èmes années ?

– Ouais, je m'ennuie en première année, j'ai déjà fait tout le programme. Alors je prends de l'avance. » dit-elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Les enfants vaquèrent chacune à leurs occupations un bon moment, avant que Draco ne propose d'aller manger.

« On va au buffet ? » proposa Draco en voyant l'heure passée.

Sarah leva le nez de son livre, et regarda les personnes présente dans la salle commune.

« Hum… Oui, mais j'aimerais bien retrouver Démentra avant.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand je revenais de la volière, elle allait aux toilettes, mais c'était il y a un bon moment déjà. » déclara une camarade non loin d'eux.

« Mais il y en a plusieurs. Marmonna Théo

– Dont un au troisième. » confirma Sarah en se levant.

Les enfants se regardèrent peu rassurés.

« Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller au troisième. » déclara Daphné, en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle comme si le professeur Rogue pouvait les entendre.

« Si tu veux enfreindre le règlement, fait le, mais tu es priée de ne pas te faire prendre ! » commença Sarah très contente. « On va la chercher ? »

« On devrait peut-être prévenir un professeur, non ? » demanda Théo, pas très rassuré.

« Quatrième règle. » lui répondit-elle impassible.

« Oui, mais là c'est différent non ?

– Écoute on a dix minutes avant que le buffet commence, on la trouve, et on va manger.

– Ok allons y. »

Le quatuor composé de Daphné, Théo, Draco et Sarah sortit de la salle commune et alla à la recherche de leur amie. Ils grimpèrent les différents escaliers, se demandant pourquoi Démentra n'était pas revenue. Ils finirent par se séparer par groupe de deux.

« Pas ici » déclara Théo après avoir cherché dans la pièce avec Daphné.

« Pas au 1er non plus » ajouta le binôme Draco-Sarah qui les avaient rejoints.

« Bon, on a encore le second étage et le troisième alors. Qui va où ? » soupira Théo.

« Je prends le troisième avec Draco ! » s'exclama Sarah qui voyait là une façon d'enfreindre le règlement.

« Ok. » Déclara son amie soulagée de ne pas aller dans le couloir interdit.

« Je te préviens Sarah », commença Draco pendant que Théo s'éloigna avec Daphné, « si on se fait pincer, je dis que c'est ton idée. En plus le buffet a commencé depuis 10 minutes. »

Devant traverser tout le deuxième étage pour accéder aux escaliers menant au troisième, ils se mirent en route rapidement. Et Alors que Sarah posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, elle vit un professeur dévaler ces dit escaliers en courant sans leur prêter une quelconque attention tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Ce n'était pas Quirrell ? » demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil. « Il a vraiment un problème celui-là… »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Sarah qui était figé en direction du troisième étage.

« Sarah ?

Bordel ! Draco bouge-toi, Démentra est en danger !

Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?! » Cria Draco, en montant les escaliers en courant pour rester au niveau de son amie.

« Quirell », commença Sarah en grimpant les escaliers, « il avait ce sentiment de satisfaction malsaine, au lieu d'être terroriser ! »

Arrivant à l'étage, mais ne sachant pas où se trouvait les toilettes, ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de réfléchir. Sarah se concentra sur les émotions qu'elle percevait. De la peur. Il y a de la peur et de la terreur. Elle irradiait du couloir de droite.

« Suis-moi ! » Intima Sarah, en courant.

« Comment tu sais où tu vas ?

– Je ressens sa peur, elle n'est pas très loin. »

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda Draco peu rassuré.

« Regarde au fond du couloir ! »

Tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était planté une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes et aussi épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Draco horrifié.

– Un troll des montagnes… » murmura Sarah, n'en menant pas large.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

Un cri leur parvint, obligeant le binôme à courir en direction du troll et du cri.

« C'est les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, personne n'y va jamais elle inonde tout, tout le temps. » Expliqua Draco essoufflé.

« À moins que Mimi ne se soit transformée en troll », déglutit Sarah, « Je ne la vois pas. Démentra, c'est nous, tu es là ?! »

Démentra était dans la pièce, plaquée contre le mur, tremblante et livide. Le troll agitait sa massue, cassant des robinets et répandant des débris à peine à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Ne reste pas là ! Viens ! Vite ! » S'exclama Draco

La jeune fille, incapable de bouger, regardait le troll, terrorisée.

« Sarah utilise ton don, elle est effrayée ! » Cria Draco, paniqué lui aussi.

« S'il y a encore le troll je ne peux rien faire ! » Cria Sarah pour couvrir le bruit du troll.

Jurant, Draco sortit sa baguette magique.

« La peau des trolls est trop épaisse pour les sorts ! » Lui rappela Sarah qui avait lu cela dans un livre.

« Alors je vais l'assommer. »

Il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise au cours du professeur Flitwick :

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Draco était resté immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.

Démentra pâle comme la mort rompit le silence :

« Il… il est mort ?

– Je ne crois pas », dit Sarah. « Il doit être simplement assommé.

– Ton don, Sarah », supplia Draco voyant que leur amie pouvait tourner de l'œil à tout moment.

Sarah s'approcha et prit les mains de Démentra et se força à effacer ses sentiments de crainte et de terreur. Quand elle fut sûr que Démentra était calmée, elle rompit le contact, avant de faire de même avec Draco, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Merci. » soupira Draco en rangeant sa baguette.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, ils entendirent des bruits de pas sonores arriver dans leur direction. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par le professeur Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Sarah le regarda, pas dupe.

Severus se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Draco et Sarah

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? » Dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Sarah échangea un regard avec Draco.

« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer », poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir !? »

« Avant d'aller au buffet on cherchait Démentra qui avait disparue, on savait juste qu'elle était allée aux toilettes. Au bout d'une demi-heure en voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas on est allé à sa recherche, mais on ne savait pas qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école ! » S'insurgea Sarah en voyant le reproche de McGonagall.

« S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé », commença Démentra, « je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais terrorisée. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

– Minerva, je m'en occupe. Je pense que vous pouvez vous occuper du troll avec le professeur Quirell.

– Bien.

– Suivez-moi. » Ordonna leur responsable de maison.

Le trio suivit leur responsable de maison en silence, et regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée puis les cachots. Sarah nota que son père boitait légèrement. Elle jurerait avoir vu un bout de pantalon déchirée lorsqu'il s'était baissée pour voir l'état du troll. Dépassant la salle commune, leur professeur les amena jusqu'à son bureau. Il les fit entrer et il se retourna pour regarder ses serpents d'une façon étonnamment calme après une rencontre avec le troll. Il était sûr que sa fille y était pour quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas eu peur du troll ? » Demanda Severus sans préambule.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant d'en voir dans une école, mais on est à Poudlard, donc plus rien ne m'étonne. » Déclara Sarah d'une voix traînante, en pensant au cerbère.

« Non professeur » déclara Draco très sérieux.

Severus ne rajouta rien, mais finit par déclarer.

« Dix points pour la très bonne maîtrise du sort Mr Malfoy. Et 10 points pour vous et miss Rogue pour avoir voulu aider une camarade. Maintenant filez dans votre dortoir. Sauf vous miss Rogue. »

Attendant que les deux élèves soient assez loin, il fit apporter du thé par un elfe de maison. Sarah s'installa dans un fauteuil, lassé.

« Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant pour le troll ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Severus.

« Non, avec Draco on a juste croisée Quirrell qui descendait du 3ème étage comme s'il avait un troupeau d'hippogriffe au trousse. » Expliqua Sarah en buvant son thé.

« Du troisième étage ? Tu es sûr ?

– Certaine, on était dans l'escalier, pourquoi ?

– Il nous a dit que le troll était dans les cachots.

– Il n'est pas net celui-là. Je mets ma baguette au feu qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Il jubilait. Je veux dire quand on l'a croisé, au lieu d'avoir peur, il jubilait, il était content. Et quand vous êtes arrivée il était...contrarié ? Au lieu d'être soulagé. »

Le professeur Rogue grommela. Déjà que Quirrell était incompétent, si en plus il commençait à semer la terreur, l'année risquait d'être longue.

« Tu as aidé Draco et Démentra ?

– Les pauvres, ils étaient effrayés, je n'allais pas les laisser comme ça. » Soupira-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

– Fatiguée ?

– Affronter un Troll c'est épuisant. Mais en tout cas c'était un super Samhain. » Rigola ironiquement Sarah. « Le fait que tu boites aurait un rapport avec un gros toutou cerbère à trois têtes ? » Lança-t-elle subitement.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Severus méfiant.

« Oh tu sais, je sais tout de ces lieux...

– Sarah Valentine Rogue… » grogna Severus.

La jeune fille soupira, et décida de déformer légèrement la vérité.

« Disons que j'ai été prise d'un doute énorme sur une constellation concernant un devoir qui était à rendre pour le lendemain, et j'ai fait un détour par la tour d'astronomie avant d'aller dormir. Et en redescendant, je fuyais Rusard qui m'avait vu. Du coup, j'ai pris des escaliers un peu au hasard, et devant l'urgence de la situation je suis entrée dans la première porte que j'ai vue.

– La porte était ouverte ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, fermée.

– Je veux dire non verrouillée.

– Un simple Alohomora et c'était réglé. Je me doute que le toutou garde quelque chose de très précieux, mais il faut revoir vos protections.

– Comment tu sais qu'il garde quelque chose ? » Se méfia Severus.

« Je ne pense pas que la trappe soit présente pour faire jolie. » Ricana sa fille.

« Qui est courant de ton escapade ?

– Démentra et Draco. Mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai rencontré un cerbère, j'ai juste dit que j'avais Rusard à mes trousses. »

Severus regarda sa fille, essayant de savoir si elle disait la vérité. Elle était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Celle-ci, se doutant que son père cherchait un geste lui prouverait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, buvait son thé tranquillement.

« Mère et Karen arrivent à quelle heure demain ?

– Elles viennent pour 9 heures.

– Ok, alors à demain !

– Pas un mot sur le cerbère.

– Oui, père. »

Sarah repartie dans sa salle commune où Daphné et Théo l'attendaient avec de la nourriture.

« Quand on a compris que Démentra n'était pas au second, nous sommes allés au buffet en se disant que vous l'avez retrouvée. Mais quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas là et que Quirrell est arrivé en disant qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école nous nous sommes inquiétés et nous avons prévenus les profs. » Expliqua Théo.

« Vous avez bien fait.

Et c'est vrai que vous avez rencontré le troll ? »

En rigolant, Sarah entreprit de leur raconter les événements de la soirée, sans mentionner son don. Au bout d'un moment les filles allèrent se coucher en se disant que c'était un week-end bien mérité.


	8. Esprit es-tu là ?

**Chap 7 - Esprit es-tu là ?**

Le lendemain matin Sarah éteignit son réveil - gentiment offert par son père - et se redressa dans son lit pour s'empêcher de se rendormir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses camarades dormaient encore profitants du week-end pour faire la grasse matinée. Elle alla prendre sa douche et mit une robe grise qui lui arrivait à la limite du genou et enfila de gros volants en maille. Elle mit également des bottes cavalières noires et un gilet en maille blanche. Contente de sa tenue elle alla dans les appartements privés de son père.

« Serpentiora. »

Le portrait bascula, et elle entra dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour Père. » dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

« Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ?

– Oui et toi ? Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

– Juste un café, je t'attendais. »

Père et fille déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement.

Un Peugeot plus tard, alors que Sarah travaillait sur son livre de botanique, la cheminée s'illumina laissant passer Karen puis sa mère.

« Salut la mioche ! » s'exclama la plus grande sœur contente de voir sa cadette.

« Salut la gamine ! »

Elle alla ensuite dire bonjour à sa mère.

« Je peux montrer le château à Karen ? » demanda Sarah en faisant son plus beau sourire

« Je ne sais pas. Severus ? » demanda sa mère en se disant que son mari connaissait mieux le château que sa fille.

« Elle ne se perdra pas ! » soupira Sarah. « Elle est avec moi ! Et puis n'ira pas plus loin que le parc, et à midi elle peut manger avec moi à ma table. Et puis, comme ça, on vous laisse du temps ensemble.

– Bon allez-y. Mais vous revenez pour 16 heures. » autorisa leur père.

Très contentes, les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Vipère des glaces ! »

Le tableau de la commune pivota, laissant apparaitre une salle commune vert et argent, de nombreux fauteuils et tables réparti dans la salle commune. Sarah avisa une table où ses amis étaient présents et s'approcha.

« Vous faites quoi ?

– Ah Sarah ! Tu étais où ? » demanda Théo, relevant la tête de son parchemin

« Je suis allé chercher ma sœur qui est de passage pour le week-end. Je vous présente Karen. Karen voici Démentra, et Théo.

– Bonjour ! Dis-moi la gamine, ce portrait là-bas c'est bien Merlin ?

– Euh… je ne sais pas pourquoi ? » demanda Sarah perdue de ce changement de sujet. « Au pire tu vas lui demander ?

– Tu savais qu'il a été conseillé à la cour du Roi Arthur et ennemi juré de Morgane ?

– Et le roi Arthur c'est… ? » demanda Théo intrigué

« Arthur est le fils d'Uther Pendragon, roi d'ancienne Grande Bretagne, et d'Ygraine, veuve de Gorlois, Duc des Cornouailles. Il est le frère d'Anna, épouse du roi Loth d'Orcanie, et aussi de la fée Morgane. Il épousa Guenièvre, fille de Léodagan, roi de Carmélide. La sorcière Sombre Morgan le Fay était sa demi-sœur, mais on ne sait pas de quel côté. »

Théo regarda Karen, surprit.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle ne rigolait pas avec l'histoire de la magie. » déclara Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

« les objets et les gobelins ? » demanda Démentra du tac au tac.

« Mais c'est le programme actuel, elle ne peut pas savoir … »

En voyant le sourire satisfait de sa sœur, elle se reprit.

« Non je n'ai rien dit.

– Les gobelins pensent que les sorciers n'ont aucun respect pour la propriété des gobelins. Selon eux, le maître véritable et légitime d'un objet est celui qui l'a fabriqué et non pas son acquéreur et au décès de l'acquéreur, l'objet devrait être rendu aux gobelins. » expliqua Karen. « Le transmettre de sorcier en sorcier sans payer davantage n'est pas très différent d'un vol.

– Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez couvert le programme de première année », déclara Sarah, « Je vais continuer la visite. Vous voulez venir ?

– Moi je viens ! » déclara Démentra, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa passion de l'histoire.

« Bon, bah… à tout à l'heure alors ! » déclara Sarah en sortant avec Karen et Démentra.

Une fois sorties de la salle commune, les filles commencèrent à monter dans les étages pour faire découvrir à Karen les différents lieux.

« On lui montre le parc ? » demanda Démentra une fois de retour au niveau de la grande salle

« Je veux voir le terrain de quidditch !

– Tu y joues ? » demanda-elle

« Oui, je veux le poste de poursuiveur l'année prochaine.

– Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'équipe. » rappela Sarah, gênée.

« C'est une blague ? D'où ils sortent cette idée !? »

Alors que le trio allait sortir, ils croisèrent Harry accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Sarah s'arrêta à leur niveau. Ron comme d'habitude recula de trois pas, et Hermione dévisagea Sarah, méfiante.

« Coucou Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

– Salut Sarah ! Oui merci, et toi ?

– Oui. Je te présente Karen, ma sœur qui rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

– Salut ! » commença l'intéressée « Je suis aussi nommée Gamine, mioche, ou tout autre surnom débile que ma sœur me donne quand elle n'est pas occupée à lire ses bouquins de potions.

– Et elle, me nomme également pareil quand elle n'est pas occupée à lire ses bouquins d'histoire de la magie. Bref, on allait au terrain de quidditch, à l'origine. Vous n'avez pas vu Draco au passage ?

– Euh… si, au terrain de quidditch.

– Super ! Merci, je n'aurais pas à le chercher de partout. Bon, bah… à bientôt ! »

Le trio sortit dehors, laissant les Gryffondor plus que perplexe.

« Je commence à me demander si elle a compris que nous sommes à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. » déclara Hermione perplexe.

« Moi je l'aime bien, elle m'aide beaucoup en potion. » déclara Harry.

Ron ne fit que gémir en entendant potion.

« Et bien ma petite Sarah, que nous cache-tu avec Harry ? » s'enquit sa sœur, curieuse.

« On était en retenue ensemble un jour. Alors on a parlé un peu. Et surtout, il est calme c'est donc très agréable d'être à côté de lui. » lui expliqua-t-elle sans mentionner qu'affronter un cerbère, cela rapproche.

« Oui, oui… c'est ce qu'on dit ... » rigola sa sœur. « Pourquoi tu étais en retenue ?

– Ça dépend la première ou la seconde ?

– Les deux ?

– J'ai répondu à Père quand il est venu voir si nos chambres étaient rangées, et la deuxième c'est que j'ai répondu à un professeur.

– Ce qu'elle ne précise pas, c'est qu'elle dormait encore quand le professeur Rogue est passé » rigola Démentra

« Non ! Franchement, cela ne m'étonne pas... » ironisa Karen qui la savait couche-tard et lève-tard.

« Merci du soutien ! »

Arrivée au terrain de quidditch, Karen s'exclama :

« Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, superbe terrain ! »

Les filles retrouvèrent Draco, et passèrent un moment à jouer ensemble en empruntant les balais de l'école.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Sarah et Démentra descendaient les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre Karen qui était déjà en bas, elles entendirent un hurlement. Les filles se regardèrent inquiètes, et dévalèrent les dernières marches baguette en main.

« Il s'est passé quoi !? » s'exclama Sarah en voyant sa petite sœur trempée.

« C'est cet esprit là ! Il m'a arrosée alors que je n'ai rien demandé ! » s'insurgea sa soeur dégoulinante.

Démentra soupira.

« C'est Peeves. L'esprit frappeur qui passe sa vie à faire des blagues. »

Le dénommé, tout en faisant des cabrioles dans les airs chantonnât :

« Elle est trempée, elle est trempée ! Bah alors ? Tu as oublié d'enlever tes vêtements en prenant ta douche ?

– Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! » grogna Sarah, avant de hurler. « BARON ! »

Deux fantômes apparurent, sous le regard intrigué de Karen et bien moins fier de Peeves.

« On m'a appelé ? » s'enquit le Baron sanglant.

« Peeves a trouvé très drôle d'arroser ma petite sœur !

Ah ! Vous êtes la deuxième Rogue ? Peeves, part d'ici, on n'arrose pas les élèves. Nous te l'avons déjà dit ! Et encore moins quand ils ont le potentiel d'entrer dans ma maison ! »

Peeves s'enfuit en ricanant, en passant à travers Karen, le baron à ses trousses. Karen frissonna de plus belle quand Peeves passa à travers elle.

Le deuxième fantôme restait là, en silence. Ce fut Karen qui le tira de ses songes.

« Excusez-moi Noble Dame, êtes-vous Helena Serdaigle ? »

Le fantôme surprit, regarda la jeune fille qui, même si trempée et frigorifiée, lui parlait.

« En effet, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? » déclara le fantôme après un temps de silence.

« Karen Rogue. Je suis passionnée par l'histoire de la magie, et je rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, j'espère être dans votre maison ! »

Le fantôme et Karen discutèrent encore quelques minutes, vite rejointes par Démentra. Ce fut Sarah qui mit fin à leur discussion, en avisant l'heure.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Père nous a demandé de revenir à 16h, et il est un peu plus de 16h10. En plus, il faut que je te file des vêtements secs, je ne connais pas le sort de séchage. » Soupira Sarah en se passant une main dans les cheveux

« Je vais prévenir votre Père » commença le fantôme de Helena « Allez vite vous changer, vous allez prendre froid. J'espère que vous serez dans ma maison, tout comme votre mère l'a été. J'ai grandement apprécié notre conversation, mesdemoiselles. »

Les laissant, le fantôme parti à travers un mur. Le groupe rejoignit rapidement les cachots. Une fois sa sœur changée et séchée, mise à part ses cheveux, Sarah et Karen allèrent voir leurs parents dans les appartements privés de leur père.

« Serpentiora »

Elles entrèrent dans le petit salon, et s'installèrent près du feu. Karen soupira de reconnaissance envers la chaleur du feu.

« Vous avez rencontré Peeves alors ? » s'amusa leur mère en buvant son thé.

« Ne m'en parle pas… » grogna Karen avant d'éternuer et de prendre le mouchoir que sa sœur lui tendait.

« Tu vas avoir le droit à de la pimentine. » déclara leur père sans lever les yeux de son mensuel de potion, qui savait que sa fille tombait vite malade.

« Tout ça à cause d'un esprit frappeur ! » soupira la cadette en secouant ses cheveux encore bien humides.

« Tu mets de l'eau de partout. » gromella sa sœur.

« Désolée. »

Leur mère regarda sa fille et constata que ses cheveux longs étaient humide.

« Pourquoi tu as encore les cheveux mouillés ?

– Bah… j'ai juste changer de vêtements. Comme on était déjà en retard, je n'ai pas pris de douche pour me réchauffer, Donc je ne suis pas passée par la salle de bain pour me sécher. »

D'un sort, sa mère lui sécha les cheveux.

« Merci !

– Avale ça ! » déclara sa mère en prenant un flacon de Pimentine tendue par son mari.

« Ah non ! Pas de la pimentine, ce n'est pas bon ! »

Sa grande sœur ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa grimace. Elles restèrent un moment en compagnie de leurs parents, puis Sarah emmena Karen manger avec elle à la table des serpentard. Le soir venue, elle arriva à négocier que sa sœur dorme avec elle dans son dortoir, les lits étant largement assez grand pour deux personnes. A son grand soulagement, cela ne dérangeait pas ses amies, et elles passèrent la soirée à jouer au poker et à la bataille explosive.

Lundi matin, en marchant dans les couloirs pour se rendre en cours d'enchantements, Sarah écoutait vaguement Draco parler du match de quidditch Serpentard- Gryffondor de samedi.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, et, non sans avoir fait un discret signe de tête à Harry, Sarah se tourna vers Draco qui était toujours en train d'argumenter avec Théo sur le meilleur balai pour le poste de batteur. Les interrompant dans leur discussion, elle posa une question à Draco :

« Au fait, il y a qui dans l'équipe ?

– Tu t'intéresses au quidditch maintenant ? » demanda Draco surprit. Sarah jouait rarement au quidditch avec lui quand elle venait au manoir, elle laissait ce rôle à sa sœur.

« Non je veux être sûre qu'on ne perde pas la coupe de quidditch, nuance. » expliqua-elle.

Draco approuva la pensée et chercha un parchemin dans son sac. Il le posa sur son bureau pour que Théo puisse voir aussi.

« Comment par Merlin, tu as pu avoir la composition de l'équipe alors que tu n'es ni titulaire ni remplaçant ? » s'exclama Démentra en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco

Alors que Draco allait répondre, le professeur d'enchantements arriva. Le cours portait sur le maléfice du saucisson.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se rendirent en cours de métamorphose, qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffle.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille. Nous avons déjà vu la théorie plusieurs fois. »

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall expliquait, Sarah passa en revue mentalement le programme de métamorphose. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait déjà bien travaillé les programmes dans chaque matière, car il fallait mieux être en avance qu'en retard. Du coup grâce à un Serpentard de deuxième année qui lui avait prêté ses cours, elle avait pu lire le cours théorique en avance, et s'entraîner de son côté à changer l'allumette dans une classe désaffectée, en compagnie de ses amis.

Sortant quelques minutes de son introspection, elle écouta vaguement le professeur parler du sort et se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Elle avait déjà réussi à changer son allumette en aiguille, mais elle avait mis du temps avant d'y parvenir. Elle avait commencé à travailler sur la théorie du bouton en bague, qu'ils verraient une fois le chapitre sur l'allumette finie.

Un coup de coude de Draco la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Miss Rogue, au lieu de rêver montrez-nous votre métamorphose.

– Foramen acus transire ! » récita Sarah qui connaissait bien le sort pour l'avoir répété de mainte fois pour s'entraîner.

L'allumette laissa place à un fine aiguille d'argent, parfaitement réalisée.

« Il est rare que quelqu'un réussisse du premier essai. » s'étonna le professeur avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Pouvez-vous conjurer de nouveau l'allumette ? le sort est Ignis Linuim. »

De nouveau une allumette parfaite apparu. Elle connaissait aussi le deuxième sort. Vraiment les deuxièmes années étaient très gentils. Sur un test du professeur, l'allumette flamba, comme si elle n'avait jamais été aiguille.

« 10 points pour Serpentard. » déclara le professeur en hochant la tête. « Lisez le prochain chapitre… Et entraînez-vous. » rajouta McGonagall en déposant un bouton à la place de l'allumette.

Profitant du fait que la professeure s'éloigne, Démentra se pencha vers son amie.

« Elle va te prendre pour un génie de la métamorphose maintenant…

– Elle ne va plus te lâcher ! » confirma Draco.

« Mais... n'est-ce pas ce que je suis, un géni ? » s'enquit Sarah en faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément

Ils rigolèrent franchement, s'attirant les foudres du professeur. Après tout, il ne fallait pas déranger un génie.


	9. Ouais, c'est moi !

**Chap 8 - Ouais, c'est moi !**

Le repas de midi fut une pause que Severus accueillit comme une bénédiction. Il venait d'avoir les jumeaux Weasley et Merlin savait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas nuls en potion, loin de là. Mais il semblerait que ce duo ait un penchant Maraudeur plutôt prononcé. Ils avaient réussi à créer un mélange visqueux et collant impossible à rattraper ou à nettoyer. Ils avaient ensuite avoué que ce n'était pas la potion qu'il avait demandée, mais une de leur expérience pour les farces.

Severus pria les Fondateurs pour pouvoir manger sans être déranger, mais il déchanta vite quand il entendit sa collègue Minerva l'appeler.

« Severus ?

– Minerva ? » demanda-il poliment même si l'envie n'y était pas. Elle allait surement lui demander pourquoi il avait retiré 10 points aux Gryffondor.

« Je voulais vous dire que je suis très surprise des résultats de votre fille dans mon cours.

– Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Severus, un peu perdu.

« Elle semble avoir un don pour la métamorphose. Elle a réussi à transfigurer une allumette du premier coup. Et elle a presque réussi à changer un bouton en bague. »

Severus s'empêcha de rire au nez de sa collègue. Sa fille était un cas désespéré en métamorphose. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec les élèves des classes supérieures pour demander de l'aide pour la pratique. Il semblerait que cela ait porté ses fruits cela dit. Connaître le programme en avance, autant Serpentard que Serdaigle.

« Eh bien, espérons qu'elle conserve ce don toute l'année alors. » Ironisa Severus en bon Serpentard sous le regard perdu de sa collègue.

A la table des Serpentard, Sarah se reçut un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Théo.

« Mais vous avez quoi tous à me donner des coups de coude ? » grogna-t-elle en se frottant les côtes.

« Cinq noises que ça parle de toi à la table des profs. » Lança-t-il.

Regardant en direction de la table des profs, elle vit son père en pleine discussion avec sa professeure de métamorphose.

« Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais déjà que tu vas gagner le pari. Mais sinon Draco tu n'as toujours pas dit comment tu as eu la composition de l'équipe ? » demanda Sarah contente de sa diversion. « D'ailleurs qui veut être dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ?

– Je serais attrapeur ! » déclara Draco d'un air suffisant.

Draco se tourna vers Démentra, Sarah et Théo, qui n'avaient pas répondu.

« Supporter, c'est bien ça comme poste non ? » lança Sarah très sérieuse.

« J'aimerais bien être commentatrice mais il me semble qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un. » Déclara Démentra songeuse.

« C'est un Gryffondor qui fait les commentaires » renifla Draco avec dédain. « Tu peux considérer que le poste est pour toi.

– J'ai le vertige. » Avoua Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

La fin de la pause de midi arrivant, la bande se rendit à salle de potion.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent aux derniers rangs, comme à leur habitude. Pour une fois ils changèrent les binômes. Démentra se mit avec Théo, et Sarah avec Draco. Elle vit Harry à côté d'Hermione, et lui fit un petit salut.

Alors qu'ils parlaient gaiement entre eux, en attendant le professeur, la porte du cachot claqua violemment, et elle sentit d'un coup la peur d'un élève. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher, elle savait lequel c'était.

« Potion d'amnésie. Comme son nom l'indique, et dans le cas où vous en douterez, cette potion falsifie la mémoire et vous fait oublier des événements. Instructions au tableau. Dépêchez-vous. » Déclara sèchement la terreur des cachots en agitant sa baguette.

Sarah rassembla les ingrédients, et commença le mélange. Cependant, elle dû s'arrêter, car elle ne parvenait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau. C'était à la fois mal écrit, et trop petit.

« Draco, il y a marqué quoi en dessous de faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 20 secondes ?

– Tu en es déjà là ? » s'étonna Draco, avant de regarder la ligne au tableau. « Euh ajouter deux brins de… valériane je crois. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

– Pff… »

Elle se pencha et appela Démentra, qui se retourna, se demandant qui l'appelait.

« Il y a marqué quoi au tableau ? deux brins de … ?

– Valériane.

– Cool merci ! »

Elle reprit sa préparation, mais elle dû se pencher vers Démantra une nouvelle fois pour demander ce qu'il y avait écrit ensuite.

Severus laissa sa fille appeler son amie une fois, puis deux fois, et à la troisième il décida que le fait que ce soit sa fille et une de ses meilleurs élèves ne suffisait pas pour qu'il la laisse papoter toute les cinq minutes.

« Miss Rogue, si vous pouviez arrêter de parler avec Miss Yaxley toutes les cinq minutes, je vous en serais gré.

– Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a écrit au tableau » grogna-elle.

« Eh bien », dit-il avec un rictus, « le prochain cours vous-vous mettrez au paillasse de devant.

– Mais bien sûr... » marmonna elle, tout en remuant son chaudron.

Severus, déjà fatigué par ses classes de potion du matin, prit la mouche.

« On se passera de vos commentaires. »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel ostensiblement. Severus soupira intérieurement devant le caractère de sa fille.


	10. Vous avez-dit Quidditch ?

**Chap 9 - vous avez dit quidditch ?**

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La semaine se passa sans autre incident notoire, et ce fut dans une agitation fébrile que les élèves accueillirent le samedi, et avec lui, le fameux match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Sarah s'installa dans les tribunes réservées aux Serpentard, à côté de Démentra et Draco. Elle se demanda si assister aux matches de Quidditch était obligatoire.

Une voix magiquement amplifiée l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Chers élèves, chers collègues », commença le directeur ; « bienvenus à ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année où nous verront Gryffondor affronter Serpentard ! »

Les élèves applaudirent par politesse, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de voir le match commencer.

« Je laisse maintenant madame Bibine annoncer le début du match, et le commentateur vous décrire les actions.

– Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play », prévint-elle lorsque toutes les joueuses et tous les joueurs furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

Sarah remarqua qu'elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de leur équipe. Serrant la main du capitaine des Gryffondor, c'était à celui qui aurait la main broyée en premier.

« En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît. »

Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

« Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor », s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, déclara le commentateur. « Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie…

– JORDAN !

– Excusez-moi, professeur.

– Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. »

Sarah s'amusa en voyant la tête de Draco, quand le gardien de Gryffondor arrêta le but. Décidément regarder les réactions de ses camarades était bien plus drôle que le match en lui-même.

« Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et – AÏE - voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête - le Souafle aux Serpentard - Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina - Bletchley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! »

Une ovation accueilli ce commentaire. Sarah regarda le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or, comme Harry. À califourchon sur son balai, Harry volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Lorsque Angelina avait marqué le premier but, il avait fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans l'air, mais c'était un reflet d'une montre des frères Weasley. Sarah vit alors un Cognard foncer sur Harry mais il parvint à l'éviter et Fred Weasley se lança à sa poursuite.

« Serpentard reprend le Souafle », dit Lee Jordan. « Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers - attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ? »

Le cœur battant, l'attrapeur de gryffondor plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer Harry et le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire Harry, cramponné au manche, parvint de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

« Faute ! » hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor, devant la mine énervée des Serpentard.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

« Renvoyez-le ! » hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. « Carton rouge ! »

Sarah qui avait entendu cette remarque regarda ses amis, perdue.

« Pourquoi il dit ça, lui ? C'est quoi un carton rouge ?

– C'est en rapport avec les sports moldus. » Lui expliqua un camarade sang mêlé.

Ce mot suffit à Draco pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…

– Jordan ! » protesta le professeur McGonagall.

« Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…

– Jordan, je vous préviens…

– D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle. »

Lorsque le jeu reprit, Sarah vit que Harry évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'il allait tomber. Il serrait les mains et les genoux sur le manche et à nouveau le balai eut un sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de le désarçonner. Harry s'efforça de virer en direction des buts de Gryffondor et il se rendit compte alors que son Nimbus 2000 ne répondait plus. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées.

« Potter ne sait plus voler ? » Railla l'héritier Malfoy, qui le regardait faire

Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan continuait de commenter, qui n'avais pas vu les cascades de Harry.

« Gryffondor prend le Souafle avec Spinnet qui passe à Bell, intercepté par Flint – qui vient d'être frappé au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé - non, non, je plaisantais, professeur… Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

– Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Potter », grommela Démentra qui l'observait avec ses jumelles. « Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai… Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant… »

Draco et Sarah se regardèrent, avec la même pensée. Il n'y avait que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

« Demy, regarde du côté des profs et dit-moi si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange. » Ordonna Sarah, qui regardait Harry toujours sur son balai fou.

« Il y a Rogue… euh le professeur Rogue qui fixe Harry. On dirait qu'il récite quelque chose. » Declara Démentra.

« Mais le prof de DCFM est pas net non plus, il est trop calme, et il fixe Potter lui aussi. » Rajouta Théo qui avait aussi des jumelles

« Putain lui je vais me le faire ! » Grommela Sarah. « Je suis sûre que c'est lui. »

« Tu veux vérifier ça comment ? » demanda Démentra surprise

« 'C'est un secret » s'amusa Sarah,qui voyait le regard pesant de Draco.

Celui-ci se désintéressa du match, et se pencha vers son amie, le bruit ambiant couvrant leur conversation.

« La dernière fois que tu as essayé de ressentir l'émotion d'une personne au milieu d'une foule ça c'est mal fini car tu as été submergée par toute les émotions et tu avais eu une migraine si forte que tu as perdu connaissance. » Lui rappela Draco en se souvenant de l'anniversaire de sa mère où Sarah était venue.

« Eh bien je compte sur toi pour me rattraper au cas où ! » s'amusa Sarah avant de fermer les yeux et d'isoler les sentiments.

Ignorant les sentiments de joie, elle utilisa son don au maximum pour trouver les sentiments de crainte. Difficilement elle reconnut le sentiment provenant de Harry. Elle se focalisa ensuite sur le même sentiment malsain qu'elle avait ressenti à Halloween. Elle commençait sérieusement à ressentir des élancements dans la tête quand elle put trouver le sentiment provenant de Quirell. C'était lui. Encore ce sentiment malsain. Elle se concentra sur ce sentiment pour le remplacer par de la confusion. Avec la confusion elle espérait embrouiller assez le professeur pour qu'il cesse son sort. Au moment où elle eut l'impression d'avoir réussi, tout une vague de surprise mêlé de crainte lui arriva de plein fouet. Submergé elle essaya de lutter contre cette crainte. Impuissante, elle reprit contact avec la réalité.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit immédiatement Draco en la voyant ouvrir les yeux

« J'ai le droit de dire non ? » s'amusa Sarah en serrant les dents à cause du bruit qui résonnait dans son crâne

Jurant, Draco lui prit le bras et, marmonnant une excuse à ses amis ; fit sortir Sarah pour la ramener au château. Sarah avançait au radar, la migraine augmentant à mesure que les bruits diminuaient.

« Et le match ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Il est fini, on attendait les scores finaux. » Expliqua Draco en surveillant du coin de l'œil son amie.

« Qui a eu le vif ?

– Potter.

– Dommage alors. »

Alors que le château était presque en vue, Sarah sentit sa vue se brouiller et le bruit s'amplifier. Le juron de Draco fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

Elle se réveilla, perdue. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Ni dans son dortoir d'ailleurs. Elle se redressa laborieusement, les élancements toujours présents. Elle entendit une personne entrer dans la chambre, qui l'obligea à se rallonger.

Sentant l'inquiétude de deux personnes, elle rouvrit les yeux difficilement.

« Père, Poppy ? » Reconnue-t-elle.

« Oui c'est nous. » Commença doucement son père en caressant ses cheveux. « Que s'est-il s'est passée ? »

« Je peux avoir une potion pour la migraine d'abord ? » murmura la jeune fille, qui hésitait à dire la vérité. « Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai perdu connaissance ? On est où ? »

« Tu es dans la deuxième chambre dans les quartiers de ton père. Ça fait 3h que tu es ici. » Expliqua Poppy, en fouillant dans ses poches.

« Une quatrième année est venue me trouver et m'a dit que Draco l'envoyait. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, migraine réduite mais toujours couchée dans la faible lumière elle raconta une version légèrement modifiée.

« Au début ça allait, j'arrivais à me dissocier des émotions des personnes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à avoir mal à la tête » murmura-elle « Je ne sais pas si c'était le bruit ou l'excitation qui faisait ça. Vers la fin alors que j'avais une bonne migraine mais tolérable, j'ai senti beaucoup de sentiment de surprise mêlé à de la crainte et de la panique. »

« C'était les professeurs, un élève à trouver drôle de mettre le feu à un tissu dans notre tribune. » Grommela Severus, sans préciser que c'était sa cape.

« Puis avec Potter qui a failli tomber de son balai tout le monde commençait à paniquer. Vers la fin du match je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, j'avais trop mal à la tête. J'ai commencé à partir avant la fin du match mais Draco est venu avec moi. »

Elle sentit Poppy lui lancer un sort de diagnostic.

« Tu as utilisé ton don Sarah ? » s'étonna Poppy, parchemin en main

« Non pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle ingénument

« Ta magie est faible. » Déclara Poppy, qui savait que modifier les sentiments faisait intervenir la magie.

« On a travaillé les sortilèges et la métamorphose toute la matinée avec Draco et Démentra. » Mentit la jeune fille.

L'infirmière sembla s'en satisfaire, et lui fit avaler deux potions dont une de sommeil.

Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, moins dans le coton. Elle se leva, remarquant qu'elle n'était plus en uniforme mais dans un de ces pyjamas.

Elle avisa son père au salon en train de corriger des copies.

« Salut » déclara elle en baillant.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda son père en appelant un elf pour que la jeune fille puisse manger un peu.

« Oui, merci. Il s'est passé quoi avec le balai de Potter d'ailleurs ? Je t'ai vu réciter des incantations.

– Son balai a été ensorcelé, je ne sais par qui. Je cherchais le contre sort. » Expliqua son père, délaissant son tas de copie.

« Par Quirell.

– Mais comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna son père sans relever l'absence du titre

« Eh bien, tout le monde était joyeux, heureux et content, mais à un moment j'ai senti un sentiment malsain, comme la fois où j'ai croisé Quirrell dans les escaliers. Alors pour être sûr je me suis approché de votre tribune, j'ai prétexté avoir fait tomber quelque chose dans les escaliers, et c'était encore plus présent. » Inventa Sarah.

« Par Merlin, je vais me le faire celui-là... » grommela son père, sans savoir que sa fille avait utilisé la même expression quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, en entendant cette phrase. Étonné, son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, et elle expliqua qu'elle s'était fait la même réflexion quand elle s'était rendu compte que Quirrell était encore derrière tout ça.


	11. Miroir, Mon beau miroir

**Chap 10 - miroir mon beau miroir**

Deux semaines plus tard, Sarah se baladait un mercredi soir après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs. Elle bénissait sa petite taille qui lui permettait de se cacher facilement dans les recoins. Entendant des bruits de pas et ne voyant pas de cachette, elle traversa le couloir au pas de course. Avisant une porte entre ouverte et s'y faufila avant de la fermer au maximum.

Elle entendit Rusard pester contre les élèves qui s'amusaient à être hors des dortoirs. Un moment de doute lui prit. Comment Rusard savait-il ?

Une voix la sortie de ses réflexions.

« Sarah ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Harry, assit devant un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Sarah essaya de déchiffrer l'inscription mais celle-ci avait l'air d'être dans une langue étrangère. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Et c'est quoi ce miroir ?

– Je vois mes parents.

– Hein ? » elle regarda Harry sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas bien le rapport.

« Viens voir. »

Elle s'approcha intriguer. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir pour voir d'abord des silhouettes. La silhouette se fit plus précise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » s'enquit Harry

« Je vois des personnes... on dirait mes parents mais bien plus âgées et... » Elle s'interrompit en voyant une autre silhouette apparaître dans le miroir. « Il y aussi ma sœur... Elle est adulte... Elle a un bébé dans les bras. »

Elle contempla en silence ce miroir, qui l'intriguait. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle voyait cette scène. Décidant qu'elle avait assez regardé ce miroir, elle s'éloigna et regarda Harry.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda Harry

« Je te cherchais. » Déclara-t-elle pour s'amuser.

Harry la regarda surprit.

« Vraiment ?

– Mais non. Explorer le château la nuit est bien plus sympa que la journée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Déjà parce que c'est interdit. Et puis ça a quelque chose de mystérieux. C'est vrai ça, on connait quoi, trois à quatre classes par étage. Et encore. Alors tu vois je me pose la question, pourquoi on n'utilise pas les autres classes ? À quoi servent-elles ? Peut-on les utiliser comme salle d'étude ? Pourquoi un si grand château pour si peu de monde ? L'histoire de Poudlard, c'est bien mignon, mais ça ne répond pas à mes questions. »

Harry écouta le discours passionné de Sarah, se demandant si elle n'était pas une Hermione version Serpentard.

« Eh bien que de questions jeune fille ! Je pense que je peux répondre à quelques-unes. »

Sarah et Harry sentirent leur sang se glacer. Ils se retournèrent, se préparant au sermon. Assis tranquillement sur un bureau proche de la porte se tenait le directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore... » commença Harry balbutiant « je ne vous ai pas vu entrer. »

« Eh bien Harry, l'invisibilité semble te rendre myope. » Rigola malicieusement Albus.

Il se leva du bureau pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Il invita Sarah à faire de même, mais elle resta quand même éloigner du miroir. Elle ressentait le bonheur émanant du miroir. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment puisqu'un objet ne pouvait pas avoir d'émotions.

« Harry, comme beaucoup de personnes avant toi tu as pu découvrir le bonheur de regarder le miroir du rised.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça », déclara Harry.

« Avez-vous compris ce qu'il montrait ?

– Il...il me montre ma famille. » Déclara Harry hésitant.

« Et à ton ami Ron il montre la coupe de quidditch et il est capitaine.

– Comment vous le savez ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour être invisible » déclara Albus d'une voix douce.

« Mais alors il montre quoi ?

– Notre vœux le plus chère. Pour Harry c'est voir sa famille qu'il n'a pas connue, pour toi c'est une grande famille heureuse et en bonne santé. »

Harry acquiesça, commençant à comprendre.

« Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher. »

Alors que Albus allait partir, Sarah l'interpella

« Et mes questions alors ?

– Et bien tu auras une surprise demain au déjeuner » déclara mystérieusement le vieux directeur. « Bon anniversaire d'ailleurs. »

Harry se retourna vers elle intriguée

« C'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

– Non demain. Bon je vais y aller, a demain !

– Attends, je te raccompagne, tu vas te faire prendre par Rusard sinon.

– Mais toi ? »

Comme toute réponse, Harry sortit une cape de sa poche et disparu entièrement dessous sous le regard émerveillé de Sarah.

« C'est un secret, ne le dit pas aux autres s'il te plait. Ron et Hermione le savent.

– Promis. »

Approchant, Harry entoura Sarah de la cape. Ils se mirent alors à sortir de la pièce discrètement.

Arrivée au niveau des cachots, Sarah retourna prestement se coucher.


	12. En retard, en retard, toujours en retard

**Chap 11 - En retard, en retard, toujours en retard, comme ce …. de lapin blanc**

Pestant contre une lumière filtrant par son rideau mal tiré et arrivant pile sur sa tête, Sarah se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour très important. Elle avait 12 ans. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle remarqua sur son réveil qu'il était 8h12 et que personne ne l'avait réveillée. Maudissant son réveil qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, - et ses amies qui ne l'avaient pas réveillée - elle prit une douche express, prit son sac déjà fait la veille, et courut à son cours de botanique sans remarquer que les rideaux des autres lits étaient tirés. C'est au moment où elle passa devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle – déserte – qu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit.

Elle resta interloquée entre les portes de la grande salle, quand une voix l'interpella

« Déjà levée Miss Rogue ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise, pour voir Dumbledore.

« Il est quelle heure s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle poliment en réfléchissant à 100 à l'heure.

« Eh bien, il est 6h20. »

Non convaincue, elle sortit sa baguette et vérifia également.

« Je la déteste ! Démantra m'a fait une farce ! Elle a modifié l'heure de mon réveil ! »

« Mais comment savait-elle que vous regardiez votre réveil à cette heure-ci ? » s'enquit Dumbledore curieux

Elle regarda le directeur, se posant la même question. Comment diable avait-elle fait cela ? Soudain un détail lui revenait en mémoire.

« La lumière ! » s'exclama-t-elle en repensant à la lumière qui l'avait réveillée. « Démentra a dû mettre ou faire un sort dans la chambre qui imite la lumière du jour, elle sait que cela allait me réveiller car je ne dors que dans le noir complet. Etrangement, je la vois bien se cacher derrière mes rideaux pour faire la blague. »

« Il y a bien le sort Lumos Solem en effet. » répondit Dumbledore, en comprenant la question informulée. « Il est enseigné en botanique en première année mais il me semble plus tard dans l'année.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a appris, soit Père fait partie de la blague. Me voir debout avant 7h, l'occasion est trop belle. » Déclara-elle pensivement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le vieux sorcier amusé.

« Deux chocogrenouilles qu'on le croise avant 6h40, l'heure à lequel il se lève.

– Eh bien, j'accepte le pari. » Déclara le directeur de Poudlard en faisant un geste pour que Sarah le suive dans la salle. « En attendant vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé en ma compagnie ? Vous avez des questions il me semble. »

Sarah discuta un moment avec le vieux sorcier, quand une voix l'interrompit

« Sarah ? » s'étonna son père.

« Père ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille en vérifiant l'heure. « Il est 6h30, j'ai gagné mon pari !

– En effet Miss, tenez. » Dumbledore fouilla ses poches et sortit trois chocogrenouilles.

« C'était deux. » Nota-t-elle, surprise.

« C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire » déclara Dumbledore malicieux.

Severus regarda sa fille et le directeur, se demandant par quel miracle elle était debout si tôt.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà levé ?

– Ce n'est pas toi qui a mis ou fait le sort Lumos Solem dans ma chambre, et a modifié l'heure de mon réveil pour me faire une blague ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Non, mais je crois que je vais apprécier tes amis. » Dit-il avec un rictus

« Mais pourquoi tu es levé si tôt alors ?

– J'avais une potion à finir.

– Et dire que j'avais parié deux chocogrenouilles !

– Gardez-les ! » s'exclama Dumbledore trouvant que la scène était très drôle.

Finalement, le trio parla potion jusqu'à 7h, heure à laquelle les premiers étudiants arrivaient. S'installant à sa table, elle ne manqua pas le regard amusé de ses amis.

« À qui je dois cette bonne blague qui fait que je suis debout depuis une heure ? » s'enquit-elle.

« À nous trois » s'amusa Theo, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« C'était drôle, très drôle »... ironisa la jeune fille, en regardant tour à tour Draco Théo et Démentra.

Sans s'inquiéter du ton sarcastique de leur amie, les garçons et Démentra lui tendirent ses cadeaux. Elle reçue de Démentra un carnet avec une couverture représentant un serpent qui s'animait, et des garçons deux nouvelles plumes – elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à égarer les siennes – ainsi que des bracelets fantaisies.

Très contente, elle enfila les bracelets, mais fut interrompu dans cette contemplation par l'arrivée du courrier. Elle remarqua deux animaux se poser devant elle, dont un appartenant à sa mère. Elle détacha aussi la seconde lettre, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûr de la provenance du hibou. Ce fut Draco qui répondit à sa question silencieuse en lui disant que c'était le hibou de son père.

Elle finit par lire les lettres qui sans surprise lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Elle sortit sa baguette pour rendre leur taille normale au cadeau d'anniversaire qui était dans la lettre de Narcissa et Lucius. Il y avait une jolie veste longue ainsi que différents livres.

Elle passa une très bonne journée, et encore plus quand le soir venue elle vit que sa sœur et sa mère étaient venues la voir. Elles partirent, non sans que sa sœur lui rappelle que c'était bientôt les vacances d'hiver, dans deux semaines. Une fois sa mère et sa sœur partie, Sarah avait réalisée avec horreur que le classement des élèves en fonction de leur note du trimestre allait bientôt être fait.

En ce 20 décembre, Sarah était intenable. Elle savait que c'était aujourd'hui que les résultats du trimestre tombaient. Et donc le classement en même temps. Elle était plantée devant la fenêtre du salon, faisant des bracelets tressés en tissu pour s'occuper. Néanmoins à chaque bruit, elle leva la tête pour vérifier son origine.

« Sarah, arrête de regarder cette fenêtre » soupira Severus, qui lisait un livre. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu n'es pas première.

– Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! même faire des bracelets ne m'occupe pas l'esprit ! si je suis deuxième c'est dramatique !

– Et en quoi est-ce si dramatique d'être deuxième ? » demanda sa sœur, perplexe.

« On a fait un pari avec Théodore. Je remporte 3 chocogrenouilles si je suis première. Et puis même, l'honneur de Serpentard est en jeu. Nous n'avons pas perdu la coupe des quatre maisons depuis des années !

– Je vais t'occuper l'esprit tu vas voir. » commença son père. « Ingrédients principaux de la potion de sommeil ?

– Feuilles de menthe poivrée avec baie de pavot. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac

« Et celle de confusion ?

– Œil de triton et venin de demonzemerveille ? » Marmonna-t-elle en penchant la tête, incertaine.

Severus voyant une chouette approcher continua son manège juste pour faire languir sa fille.

« En effet. Antidote à la goutte du mort vivant ?

Potion Wingerden.

Troisième loi de Galpogot ? » demanda Severus sachant que c'était une question de 6ème année et qu'elle ne pourra pas y répondre.

Un machin qui dit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être total à plus que l'ensemble des antidotes de chaque truc qui compose sa composition.

Truc qui compose sa composition ? » répéta Karen, hilare.

« L'idée y est. » Railla Severus. « Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de t'avoir occupée. » S'amusa-t-il en montrant la fenêtre.

Se retournant, elle vit un Hibou attendre à la fenêtre. Elle prit la lettre avec appréhension.

« Allez ouvre-la ! » s'exclama Karen, qui voulait savoir elle aussi

« Mais si je suis deuxième !?

– Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne l'ouvre pas. » Soupira sa sœur.

« Ouvre-la à ma place !

– Bon allez donne-moi ça. »

Prenant la lettre, elle s'approcha de son père et l'ouvrit de façon à ce que sa sœur ne voit pas. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son père, tous les deux décidés de la faire languir encore un peu.

« Pas mal pas mal. Tu as les félicitations des professeurs.

– Mais mon classement ? » Demanda Sarah, perdant patience

« Oh le classement… » commença Karen « Et bien comment dire … »

– Bon accouche !

– Tu es … première.

Sarah relâcha un gros soupir soulagé et s'empara du parchemin.

« Je n'ai eu qu'Effort exceptionnel en métamorphose… » Marmonna elle mécontente. « Quel est le classement des autres ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père, qui en tant que professeur devait savoir le classement.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une liste.

« Tu avais le classement depuis le début et tu m'as laissé croire que j'étais deuxième ! Fichu Serpentard ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le parchemin, « Bon voyons voir… Démentra 2ème… Demy est deuxième ! » s'exclama-t-elle, extatique. « Daphné 6ème, Draco 7ème… Théo 16eme. »

« I Serpentard, 2 Gryffondor, 5 Serdaigle, 4 Poufsouffle. » Récita de mémoire Severus.

« Miss Hermione Granger, 3ème. » Rigola-t-elle, trop contente. « Je donnerais chère pour voir sa tête. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer… » constata sa sœur.

« Non ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais elle croit tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans les livres. Elle ne réfléchit pas par elle-même. Par exemple, si dans un livre elle lit que, je ne sais pas moi, La sorcière sombre est la mère de Merlin, elle y croirait. Elle a de la chance que c'est rare de voir des livres non corrigées, mais voilà quoi, tout n'est pas écrit dans les livres.

– Je vois. » Déclara sa sœur songeuse. « Tu viens avec moi jouer au quidditch chez Draco ?

– Hum, je ne sais pas.

– Allez, s'il te plait ! »

Sarah soupira en attachant son bracelet fraichement fini. Elle n'avait pas très envie de jouer au quidditch. Elle voulait s'occuper avec le livre de potion de 3ème année en fait. En bonne Serpentarde, elle trouva un moyen imparable d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« À condition que tu fasses des potions avec moi demain aprèm !

– Tu veux t'amuser en faisant des potions ? » grogna Karen pas convaincue, pendant que leur père rigolait.

« Bah oui.

– Mais tu veux faire lesquels ?

– Je ne sais pas, je suis sûr que mère, père ou même Poppy ont besoin de potions. » Déclara-t-elle avec un regard rempli d'espoir vers son père.

Finalement, après confirmation de son père, et avec Sarah qui n'en démordait pas, Karen finie par accepter.

« Ne rentrez pas trop tard. » Intima Severus en les voyant se diriger vers la cheminée

« Oui père ! » s'exclamèrent-elle en cœur.

Après avoir saluées Lucius et Narcissa les deux jeunes filles suivirent Draco pour jouer. Sarah accepta exceptionnellement de jouer au poste de gardienne.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes le quidditch ? Avec un peu d'entrainement tu serais très bien au poste de gardienne. » demanda Draco une fois que les enfants soient rentrés au chaud en voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais c'est ennuyant. Rester deux heures sur un balai à voler après une balle, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

– Alors pour toi qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? » demanda ingénument Draco pendant que Karen levait les yeux en l'air.

Voyant le grand sourire de Sarah, Draco marmonna que en fait il ne voulait pas savoir, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Elle passa un super noël. Elle reçut de la part de son père une robe de potion avec un livre sur les ingrédients de potions et leurs caractéristiques. Sa mère lui offrit des chocogrenouilles, ainsi que du papier à lettre. De la part de sa sœur elle reçue un coussin en forme de chat. Sarah éclata de rire quand sa sœur l'informa qu'elle avait failli le garder. Elle lui tendit ensuite son cadeau, identique à la couleur près.


	13. À plus dans le train !

**Chap 12 - A plus dans le train !**

Confortablement installée dans son compartiment, Sarah jeta un regard noir à tous les non-Serpentard qui ouvraient la porte du compartiment. Alors qu'elle allait incendier une fois de plus l'élève qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son compartiment, il s'avéra être Draco.

« Salut Draco ! Bonnes vacances ?

Oui merci et toi ? Pourquoi les autres m'ont regardé avec un air horrifié quand je suis entré dans le compartiment ?

Ah ! Si c'est ceux que j'ai croisée tout à l'heure et qui voulaient venir dans le compartiment, je leur ai lancé un chauve-furie. »

« Tu lancé un chauve-furie à qui ? » demanda Démentra qui venait d'entrer en faisant léviter sa malle dans les filets à bagage.

« À des Gryffondor 3ème années. Ils voulaient le compartiment pour eux seuls. Alors je leur ai fait comprendre d'abord gentiment que non, ils n'auraient pas le compartiment et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller ailleurs.

Et ? » demanda Draco, se doutant qu'il y avait une suite.

« Bah… ils m'ont énervé alors je leur ai lancé un chauve furie. » Déclara Sarah, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant ses yeux.

Draco soupira d'amusement, avant de reporter son attention sur ses autres camarades de Serpentard qui venaient d'arriver.

Attablées, Sarah discutait avec Démentra sur l'inutilité du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elles se firent la remarque, en rigolant, qu'il était tellement trouillard qu'il n'osait même pas se pointer pour le repas.

La semaine passa tranquillement, les élèves étant plus intéressés par le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle que par ce que les enseignants essayaient de leur apprendre.

« C'est notre directeur de maison qui arbitre le prochain match ! » déclara Draco en rayonnant, dans la salle commune après son dernier cours de la semaine.

« Ah bon ? pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sarah qui délaissa l'espace d'un instant son parchemin.

« Bibine est malade je crois.

En même temps, vu le temps, ce n'est pas surprenant. » Soupira Démentra en pensant à la neige qui était tombée à gros flocons ces derniers temps. « Vous croyez qu'ils pourront jouer ?

Tu rigoles, il tomberait des Boursoufles du ciel qu'on jouerait quand même. » Rétorqua Draco, indifférent à la météo. « Qui veux venir avec moi ? Je m'ennuie, je vais aller embêter ces chers griffons.

Je te suis ! » déclara Démentra enjouée.

« Et moi je vais à la bibliothèque. » déclara Sarah qui ne comprenait rien au devoir de botanique et qui avait besoin de faire des recherches pour le devoir d'histoire.

Le trio sortit de la salle commune. Parcourant les couloirs sans trouver de Gryffondor, la peine de Draco fut vite oublié quand en arrivant devant la bibliothèque il croisa Neville. Sarah soupira, et rentra dans la bibliothèque en espérant que Draco et Démentra ne seraient pas trop méchant avec lui. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry qui semblait lui aussi en pleine réflexion pour ses devoirs.

Quelques jours plus tard, assise dans les gradins de Serpentard, emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver et son écharpe autour du cou, elle maudissait ce temps froid et nuageux.

« J'espère que le match finit bientôt » râla Sarah, gelée jusqu'aux os.

« Il vient de commencer. Sarah, tu n'es pas patiente. » Soupira Draco.

« Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte ? » rigolèrent Démentra et Theo en cœur.

Lançant un regard torve à ses amis tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière en signe d'agacement, Sarah analysa les joueurs, en se demandant si son père allait favoriser Poufsouffle. Après tout, en termes de classement de point de Quidditch, Serpentard était pour l'instant premier, suivi de très près par Gryffondor, puis Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Enfin pour le peu qu'elle s'intéressait au Quidditch. C'était Draco qui avait fait le résumé tout en grimpant les escaliers des gradins. Donc si Gryffondor venait à dépasser Serpentard...

Elle vit Harry faire de grand cercle autour du terrain, à la recherche du vif. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle faisait de même, espérant attraper le vif avant son adversaire.

« Qui est l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant le nez de son écharpe, tout en applaudissant les vingt points marqués par Poufsouffle

« C'est Cédric Diggory. Sang-mêlé. » Expliqua Draco, qui regardait à travers ses jumelles. « 3ème année il me semble. »

Sarah acquiesça, ne relevant pas l'allusion au statut de sang de Cédric. Elle avait l'habitude avec Draco. Elle remit le nez dans son écharpe, et regarda Harry foncer surement après le vif d'or. À côté d'elle, deux camarades en 6ème et 4ème année étaient en plein débat sur le poste le plus important dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle les écouta hésiter entre attrapeur et poursuiveurs.

« Gardien. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

« De quoi ? » demanda le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille intervenir.

« Le poste le plus important c'est le gardien. Car si tout le monde peut marquer autant de but qu'ils veulent, ça ne sert à rien de jouer.

– Et tu en fais quoi du vif ? » demanda le second garçon, intrigué.

« Même si tu as le vif, tu peux toujours prendre beaucoup de marge sur les points marqué avec le souafle pour compenser les points perdus. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les gardiens de chaque équipe.

« Avouez que vous avez pensé à tous les postes sauf lui. » Déclara Sarah amusée

« J'avoue. » Déclara le 6ème année en rigolant. « À ton avis qui va gagner ?

– hum… il y a combien à combien ?

– 110 à 90. Poufsouffle à l'avantage.

– Potter va attraper le vif d'or. Il est plus petit donc il va aller plus vite que Diggory.

– Une chocogrenouille que c'est Diggory qui attrape le vif. » S'amusa le quatrième année, joueur.

– hum, j'ai que des dragées, mais pari tenu.

– Vendu ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se concentrant sur le match.

Sarah, quant à elle entama une discussion avec une camarade de sa maison, qui était en deuxième année. Plongé dans leur discussion concernant la botanique, les filles ne remarquèrent même pas que le match venait de se finir. C'est lorsqu'elles entendirent le score final qu'elles relevèrent la tête vers le ciel pour voir le classement de la coupe.

« Comment ça on est deuxième ? » s'exclama Sarah, mécontente

« C'est largement rattrapable, le prochain match c'est nous contre Serdaigle. On va les écraser. » Déclara Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Qui a eu le vif ?

Potter. » Cracha Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sarah, toute contente, se leva et rattrapa le quatrième année, pour avoir sa chocogrenouille.

Le mardi matin, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours de botanique.

« Ils ne veulent pas faire un passage couvert pour aller jusqu'aux serres ? » grogna-t-elle en marchant dans la neige fraîche.

Soudain, elle se reçut une boule de neige glacée dans la nuque et les cheveux. Elle se raidit avant de se retourner, très énervée. Elle regarda le Gryffondor qui s'était arrêter pour rire. Elle reconnut sans mal Ronald Weasley.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?

– Ta maison et ton nom de famille.

– Bah je suis désolée, je peux changer ni l'un ni l'autre. Et j'en suis fière. Donc si tu n'es pas content, tu la ferme et tu vas rejoindre tes petits copains.

– Stupefix !

Elle évita de justesse le sort en se couchant dans la neige. Se relevant, énervée d'être pleine de neige, elle le regarda, ses pupilles noirs, caractéristique de la lignée Prince, brillaient de colère.

« Ron, arrête ! » s'exclama Hermione, légèrement effrayée devant la jeune fille, qui était aussi effrayante que le maître des potions en colère après Neville.

« Elle ne paye rien pour attendre. » Déclara le roux en s'éloignant, qui malgré tout avait un peu peur de son regard.

« Mais oui, mais oui… » déclara Sarah, en époussetant sa cape pleine de neige. « Lâche. »

« Ça va ? » demanda Démentra qui était restée à l'écart

« Les Gryffondors ne sont que des lâches de toute façon. » s'amusa Draco.

« J'ai les cheveux trempés maintenant. » frissonna Sarah.

Elle soupira, attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils dégoulinent trop dans sa nuque, et continua son chemin pour aller en botanique, morose.

Entrant dans la serre, elle respira une bouffée de terre humide et d'engrais, mêlée du parfum entêtant que répandaient les fleurs géantes, de la taille d'un parapluie, qui pendaient du plafond. Elle fut contente que la serre soit chauffée.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! » commença Pomona Chourave, leur professeur. « Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nous défendre face à une plante nommée Filet du diable. »

Elle vit Draco jeter des regards en biais à un groupe de Gryffondor qui rigolait. Il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup. Elle nota distraitement ce que la prof dictait sur la plante, tout en se demandant comment se venger de Ron.

« Cette plante aime l'humidité et l'obscurité… croissance très importante…. Sort pour la contrer…

J'en connais qui savent très bien utiliser le sort, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Draco en regardant la collègue de chambre de Sarah.

Franchement, je me demande pourquoi on l'a appris… » ajouta Démentra amusée. « Tu n'aurais pas une idée, Sarah ?

Non franchement, je ne sais pas … » feignit Sarah en leur tirant la langue.

« Eh bien moi je sais très bien ! » rigola Théo un peu trop fort.

Attirant l'attention du professeur, celle-ci détailla les Serpentards pour savoir qui venait de parler.

« Ah Monsieur Nott ! Si vous savez très bien, dite nous quel est le sort alors ? » s'enquit le professeur, pour le piéger contre son inattention.

« C'est Lumos Solem, Professeur. Il produit une vive lumière qui ressemble à celle émise par le soleil.

– Bien. Vous voulez essayer de le lancer ? »

En se levant, Theo sortit sa baguette et traça dans les airs un cercle, il prononça ensuite le sort Lumos Solem. Une vive lumière sortie de sa baguette, obligeant les élèves à plisser les yeux.

« 5 points pour Serpentard. Donc en effet comme votre camarade en a fait la très belle démonstration ... »

Très content, il regagna sa place.

Deux heures plus tard, notant qu'ils devaient s'entraîner à réaliser le sort, les élèves se rendirent en cours de métamorphose.

Passant les grandes portes, Sarah remarqua que Peeves s'amusait comme un fou à lancer des bombes à eau sur les élèves qui passaient. Elle hâta le pas, peu désireuse de se faire mouiller à nouveau. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis de Peeves, qui lui lança une bombe à eau dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

« Baron ! » hurla Sarah, trempée.

« On m'appelle ? » s'enquit le fantôme de Serpentard.

« Peux-tu s'il te plait, régler son compte à Peeves ? » déclara-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, qui promettait mille tortures si Peeves n'avait pas été un esprit.

Laissant le baron pourchasser Peeves, elle se retourna vers ses amis, qui ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient rire sans s'attirer les foudres de Sarah.

« Je vais me changer. Prévenez Mcgo' que je serais en retard. » Déclara-t-elle en mettant au défi quiconque essayerait de rire.

Ce fut légèrement essoufflée et avec cinq minutes de retard, mais néanmoins avec des vêtements secs que Sarah entra dans son cours de métamorphose.


	14. Opiniatre

**Chap 13 - Opiniâtre**

Jeudi soir, tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin du vendredi, Sarah se réveilla transie de froid. Maudissant le climat de l'écosse, elle se leva, et à la lueur de sa baguette chercha un pull dans sa valise. Assise en tailleur devant sa valise, elle pesta contre ce pull introuvable.

« Sarah ? Tu ne dors pas ? murmura Démentra en baillant, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Je cherche un pull. » répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton, sans lever les yeux de sa malle

« Pourquoi tu cherches un pull ?

– Bah j'ai froid. » Déclara Sarah, comme si c'était une évidence.

Démentra la regarda, étonnée. D'habitude la jeune fille avait rarement froid, et encore moins à l'intérieur. Prise d'un doute, elle plaça sans prévenir une main sur le front de son amie.

« Ta main est fraîche, ça fait du bien … » marmonna Sarah, sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles.

« Par Merlin, Sarah tu es brûlante !

– Bah non je ne brûle pas … » s'étonna la jeune fille, confuse par la fièvre.

Réprimant l'envie de rire, Démentra attrapa la main de son amie, lui intimant de la suivre. Celle-ci s'exécuta, sans broncher. S'arrêtant devant le placard contenant les vêtements de tout le monde, elle prit un pull au hasard, sans s'occuper de savoir à qui était ce pull. Allant dans la salle commune avec l'idée d'aller chercher la préfète, elle fit enfiler le pull à son amie en la voyant trembler.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Sarah s'était mise à claquer des dents, le feu étant éteint. Soupirant, Démentra dû revoir ses plans.

« Elfe !

– Miss a appelé un elfe ? » demanda la créature, sans s'étonner que l'élève soit debout

« Allume un feu et apporte-moi une couverture.

– Bien miss. »

S'exécutant d'un claquement de doigt, un feu s'alluma dans l'âtre. Démentra prit la couverture apportée par l'elfe, et enveloppant son amie, l'installa devant le feu. Ordonnant à la créature de surveiller Sarah, elle partit en direction de la chambre de la préfète.

Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, attendant que la préfète daigne ouvrir.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Gemma Farley, la préfète, à moitié endormie.

« Une élève est malade. » Déclara Démentra, qui se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas compter sur elle en cas de réel danger.

L'élève regarda son lit, puis reporta son attention sur la première année.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? c'est qui ?

– La fille de notre directeur de maison. » répondit-elle laconique. Au moins elle savait que le mot directeur de maison allait faire son effet. Elle avait bien trop peur des représailles pour ne pas intervenir.

« Je te suis. » Soupira-elle en enfilant sa robe d'école par-dessus son pyjama.

De retour dans la salle commune, elle fut satisfaite de voir que Sarah n'avait pas bougé, toujours sous la surveillance de l'elfe. Elle congédia l'elfe, et se tourna vers la préfète .

« Euh… il faut que je fasse quoi ? allez chercher le directeur ? » osa formuler la préfète, perdue

« Loué soit Paracelse, le préfet a compris son rôle ! » s'exclama Démentra, en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral, sous le regard amusé de Sarah, qui trouvait la scène très drôle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, elle traversa le couloir au pas de course pour se rendre devant les appartements du maître de potion. Elle toqua au tableau plusieurs fois. À peine une minute plus tard, le tableau pivota sur le maître de potion en robe de chambre noir, lançant un regard torve à celle qui l'avait réveillé.

« Miss Farley... j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller à … »

Lançant un tempus il lut l'heure avant de se trouver vers la préfète .

« 2h38. Alors ?

Euh, c'est votre fille Professeur, elle est malade, elle a beaucoup de fièvre.

Où est-elle ?

Son amie la surveille dans la salle commune.

Partez devant. J'arrive. »

Refermant le tableau, il enfila sa robe de potion par-dessus son pyjama. Il mit également ses chaussures, et parti pour la salle commune.

En entrant, il avisa sa fille enroulée dans une couverture, grelottante. Il vit également la meilleure amie de sa fille, Démentra Yaxley, et la préfète . Il s'approcha de sa fille, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Sarah ? Comment tu te sens ?

– Père ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle savait l'heure qu'il était.

« Il est près de 3h, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit . » Déclara-t-il laconiquement.

« Oh… je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. » répondit-elle, en grelottant de plus belle.

Se retournant vers les deux autres élèves, il les congédia, avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras, pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il nota la chaleur émanant de sa fille, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue chercher de la pimentine plus tôt. En franchissant les portes de l'infirmerie, il posa sa fille sur un lit avant de voir arriver l'infirmière, en robe de chambre, baguette en main.

« Un élève malade ? Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-elle en reconnaissant le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

« Sarah. Elle est brulante de fièvre. »

Pomfresh hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait la raison de sa présence ici. Marmonnant des sorts, elle passa sa baguette au-dessus de la jeune fille avant de lire le parchemin.

« Grippe. » Déclara-t-elle simplement en conjurant des potions.

Severus acquiesça, la regardant donner des potions à sa fille, qui finit par s'endormir. Pomfresh, voyant qu'il était toujours là, le congédia gentiment en lui disant que Sarah allait surement dormir toute la nuit et la matinée et que Severus la verrait au déjeuner s'il voulait des nouvelles.

Le dimanche, en fin d'après-midi recroquevillée sur le canapé devant la cheminée dans les appartements de son père, Sarah lisait son cours d'histoire de la magie.

« Met un pull. » Ordonna son père, qui venait de sortir de son laboratoire, une potion en main.

« Non j'ai trop chaud là.

– Oui et dans cinq minutes tu vas avoir froid. » Grommela Severus en faisant venir une couverture d'un _accio_.

Finalement, elle décida de s'enrouler dans le plaid, ayant un faible pour les couvertures ultra douces. Après avoir avalé la fiole de potion contre la fièvre, elle continua sa lecture avant de s'endormir sur le parchemin.

Mardi matin, enfin rétablie, elle retrouva ses amies au déjeuner.

« Salut ! tu vas mieux ? » demanda Démentra, tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Oui. Je voulais revenir hier, mais le dragon ne voulait rien entendre ! et bien sûr, mon père en traitre a mis une potion de sommeil dans mon jus de citrouille, pour que je dorme. » Déclara-t-elle tout en se servant des céréales.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? » s'étonna Theo

« Pomfresh a trouvé que j'étais encore fatiguée, et moi je lui tenais tête. Donc je me suis tournée vers mon père pour avoir son avis. J'avais mon verre de jus de citrouille sur la table, il a mis de la potion je ne sais pas à quel moment, mais je le buvais tranquillement en attendant qu'il daigne me répondre.

– Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte au goût ?

– Si mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je dormais déjà. » Grommela Sarah, sous les rires de ses amis.

Le lendemain, traînant tranquillement dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, un livre de métamorphose en main, elle regarda les livres de potion 4ème année, par curiosité. Elle connaissait déjà le programme de 3eme année en théorie, et attendait les vacances d'été pour pouvoir le faire en pratique.

Alors qu'elle allait lire la table des matières, des murmures l'intriguèrent.

« Mais je te dis…

– Touffu… garde…

– Trappe... Hagrid… »

Reconnaissant les voix, elle s'approcha discrètement et regarda par-dessus leurs épaules. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose dans le livre "avancés récentes du monde magique".

– Vous cherchez ce qu'il y a sous la trappe ? Murmura Sarah, curieuse, provoquant un sursaut des 3 Gryffondor

– Euh. Commença Ron en regardant ses amis.

– Bonjour Sarah. Déclara Harry, en se disant qu'après tout elle était avec eux au moment de la rencontre avec le cerbère. On sait juste que Touffu garde quelque chose qui a un rapport avec Nicolas Flamel.

Voyant Mme Pince arriver vers eux pour voir s'ils travaillaient, elle ouvrit le livre de potion à une page au pif, et commença tout en montrant un schéma

« Les feuilles d'hellébore se mettent toujours en dernier . Car sinon ta potion est foirée et tu n'as qu'à recommencer.

– Il y a une seule exception », continua Hermione qui avait compris son manège. « C'est pour la potion …

– C'est bon. » Interrompit Sarah en reprenant son livre. « On en était où ?

Ignorant les regards surpris de Ron et Harry qui n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'installa à leur table, et posa ses livres qui étaient toujours calés sous son bras.

« Et c'est qui Nicolas Flamel ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« On ne sait pas on cherche depuis un moment. On ne trouve rien dans les livres les plus récents.

Eh bien, s'il ne fait pas parti du présent, il doit surement faire partie du passé » déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Hein ? » demanda Ron perdu.

« Si on ne trouve rien dans les livres parlant des sorciers d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il doit faire partie de l'histoire ! » s'exclama Hermione, ravie.

« À moins que ce soit un gobelin, on ne trouvera rien dans nos livres d'histoire actuel. » Déclara Sarah, avant qu'Hermione ne dévalise le rayon. « Cependant ma sœur est une historienne en herbe, je peux toujours lui demander. »

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, hésitant de mettre dans le secret la sœur de Sarah. Comprenant leur hésitation elle s'exclama à voix basse.

« Je ne vais pas lui dire pourquoi on le cherche enfin ! Je vais lui dire que c'est pour un exposé.

« Tu peux avoir la réponse quand ? » demanda Harry, curieux

« Eh bien si je lui envoie Carbone ce soir, elle va recevoir la lettre demain matin… » marmonna-elle en faisant tourner distraitement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. « On est Mardi 4… je pense que dans le pire des cas d'ici dimanche.

– Qui est Carbone ? » demanda Ron, seul chose qu'il avait retenu.

« Bah… le hibou de mon père. » Déclara-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. « Bon je vous laisse, j'ai plein de choses à faire. »

Reprenant ses livres, elle partit les faires enregistrés, avant de retourner à sa salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'installa comme à son habitude au fond de la classe.

Tout en notant le cours tant bien que mal, elle se demanda si sa sœur avait reçu sa lettre. Jouant avec sa plume, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le cours de son professeur au turban.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, n'y tenant plus, elle lâcha sa plume et s'adossa à son banc.

« C'est pénible... je ne comprends même pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il dit.

– Fais le répéter, il est payé pour ça de toute façon... » murmura Démentra fatiguée, elle aussi.

Voyant le soudain rictus de son amie, Démentra l'interrogea d'un regard. Elle ne reçut qu'un clin d'œil en réponse.

« Professeur », s'exclama Sarah en levant la main, « vous pouvez répéter ? je n'ai pas tout compris. »

Sans même la regarder, le professeur relut sa phrase.

« Non je n'ai toujours pas compris » déclara Sarah, consternée, avec une moue faussement concentrée.

Le professeur regarda son élève, agacé, comme pour jauger de sa sincérité. Il répéta une nouvelle fois sa phrase, toujours en bégayant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt écrire le cours au tableau ? ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas ce que vous racontez, mais presque. Ou alors répétez une troisième fois.

– Elle va se faire incendier… » marmonna Démentra en voyant le regard méchant de Quirrell.

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose à son amie, un soudain sentiment de haine décelable clairement autour du calme de la salle de classe, se fit sentir avec son empathie.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise de ce sentiment.

« Un pro...problè… Problème Miss ? » Demanda Quirrell, calmement.

Pour Sarah, cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'auteur de ce sentiment n'était autre que son professeur. Se disant que ce sentiment de haine ne disait rien qui vaille, elle prétexta avoir eu une illumination qui lui avait fait comprendre la phrase qu'elle lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois.

Elle se mit en tailleur machinalement, et repensa à ce sentiment de haine. Elle frissonna. Quirrell n'était vraiment pas net.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre ? Tu frissonne. » demanda Démentra

« Non c'est… »

S'interrompant, elle réfléchit que même si c'était sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait pas pour l'empathie. Elle décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

« C'est... en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je frisonne. Surement un courant d'air. » Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu as vraiment eu une révélation ? » demanda Blaise, sous le regard perçant de Draco

« Non, mais quand j'ai vu sa tête je me suis dit qu'on va pousser Merlin dans les orties. »

Ses amis approuvèrent, n'étant pas très rassurés par Quirrell. À la fin de l'heure elle partit prestement ne voulant pas rester plus que nécessaire en sa présence.

Le soir, assise au coin du feu Sarah travaillait sur sa carte du ciel quand Démentra vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Sarah, tu sais que je t'adore ?

– Hum ? » Répondit-elle amusée

« J'ai des chocogrenouilles. » Déclara Démentra connaissant son point faible pour le chocolat.

« Vendu. Tu as besoin de quoi ?

Potion. 3 parchemins… » gémit elle. « Tu les as faites ?

– Oui. Commence les brouillons je te les corrigerai.

Tu es un ange ! » S'exclama sa meilleure amie soulagée. « Tu travailles sur l'astronomie ?

– Oui, j'ai bientôt fini. Mais il faut que je fasse encore la métamorphose, l'histoire et la défense » marmonna-t-elle

« Et dire que nous ne sommes que de pauvres petites premières années. » Soupira théâtralement Demy, en tirant un sourire amusé de ses camarades dans la salle commune.


	15. Qui est le voleur ?

**Chap 14 - qui est le voleur ?**

Dimanche matin, avisant l'heure déjà bien avancée dans la matinée, Sarah hésita entre encore plus paresser au lit, ou sortir de ses draps chauds pour se trainer dans la salle de bain. Marmonnant toute seule, son esprit divagua sur les cours du lendemain. Soudain, elle eut une révélation.

« Putain, le devoir d'histoire ! je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé ! »

Sortant prestement de son lit, elle se rendit à son placard et prit une jupe plissé simple noire avec une chemise unie beige et un pull gris.

Après une douche rapide, elle prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune, où elle ne vit pas ses amis. Ils devaient surement être dehors. Haussant les épaules, elle mit son sac sur son épaule, et parti en direction des appartements de son père, pour passer du temps avec lui. Et puis qui sait, il pourrait l'aider pour le devoir d'histoire.

« Bonjour Père » déclara elle, en réprimant un bâillement.

« Bonjour Sarah, tu as bien dormi ?

Comme un loir et toi ?

Très bien. Tu veux du thé ? au fait j'ai reçu une lettre de ta sœur pour toi.

– Oui je veux bien. Cool, je la lirais tout à l'heure. » Déclara-t-elle enjouée, en pensant au contenu de la lettre.

Elle commença à travailler sur la révolte gobelin de 1749 et la différence avec celle de 1754, sans motivation. En bonne Serpentarde, elle rusa pour avoir de l'aide pour son devoir.

« N'empêche Karen va être frustrée quand elle va arriver l'année prochaine. Je ne pense pas que la révolte gobelin ai encore un secret pour elle. C'est vrai ça, elles se ressemblent toutes, leurs révoltes.

– Même si elle connait déjà les révoltes elle va probablement demander des détails au professeur. Et non les révoltes sont très différentes.

– ok, alors...en quoi celle de 1749 est différente avec celle de 1754, par exemple ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché. « Je ne suis pas Karen donc moi l'histoire c'est aussi barbare que la divination… »

Tout en continuant de corriger les copies des aspics, il expliqua à sa fille la différence entre les deux révoltes. Il n'était pas aussi féru d'histoire que sa deuxième fille, mais il se rappelait assez bien ses cours d'histoire.

« Oh d'accord je vois. » Déclara pensivement la jeune fille en mettant le point final à son devoir.

« Sinon tu n'avais pas des devoirs à finir ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de ses copies

« Si, j'avais celui d'histoire mais c'est bon. D'ailleurs merci pour ton aide ! » déclara-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Vil serpent, toutes tes questions d'histoire pour ça ! S'amusa Severus qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« C'était pour mon devoir ! » s'amusa-t-elle, en prenant la lettre à son nom qui était posé sur la table. « Je te laisse, à toute à l'heure ! »

Le lendemain matin, elle regarda pensivement les chouettes et les hiboux délivrer le courrier. La veille, elle avait recopié la partie concernant Nicolas Flamel, avant de l'envoyer par un hibou de l'école à Harry.

Elle les avait aussi invités à la rejoindre dans la salle de classe désaffectée du premier étage, en laissant des indications pour la trouver.

Sortant de son dernier cours de la journée, elle tira la langue à Draco qui était encore en train de rire de sa maladresse. La botanique n'était pas son fort. Elle avait confondu deux terreaux, et cassé un pot qu'elle avait discrètement planqué, sous les grands rires de ses amies.

Rentrant dans le château, elle alla discrètement dans la salle désaffectée où elle avait donné rendez-vous aux trois griffons.

« Désolé, c'est sommaire … » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un bureau.

« Pas de soucis ». Déclara Harry en lui souriant.

« Bon alors que savons-nous pour l'instant ? » demanda Hermione, s'auto désignant chef de la conversation.

Sarah écoutait distraitement Hermione résumer les différentes informations qu'ils avaient, parfois interrompu par une remarque de Harry ou une réflexion de Ron. Alors qu'ils se posaient maintenant la question de qui voulait voler la pierre philosophale, une remarque de Ron la fit tiquer.

« Je suis sûr que Rogue y est pour quelque chose. » Déclara Ron avec véhémence, semblant avoir oublié la présence de Sarah.

Sarah pinça les lèvres, mécontente.

« Déjà on dit professeur Rogue, et puis c'est quoi ton souci avec lui ?

– Il veut voler la pierre !

– Mais bien sûr, d'où tu sors cette idée ?

– Harry l'a vu avec une morsure à la jambe. Il a essayé de passer devant Touffu. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha ce qu'était un Touffu.

« Touffu ? » Demanda Sarah perdue

« Le cerbère.

– C'est quoi ce nom ? » marmonna-t-elle, incrédule.

« Hagrid… » déclara Harry comme si ce nom expliquait tout.

« Et puis le coup du balai de Harry aussi ! » continua Ron, malgré les regards d'avertissement de ses amis.

« Sauf que mon père cherchait le contre sort figure-toi ! » siffla-t-elle, en colère.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

– Bah je lui ai demandé.

Il t'a peut-être menti. »

Elle se releva du bureau, toisa Ron qui était assis par terre, et cracha :

« Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de te mettre mon poing dans ta gueule, je te mens peut-être ? le vrai coupable c'est Quirrell. Moi je pars, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. »

Elle prit le chemin de sa salle commune, fusillant du regard un Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

« Tu m'a l'air bien énervé dit moi. » Déclara Draco en la voyant poser son sac brusquement

« La belette me tape sur les nerfs. » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil

« Il faudrait lui remettre les idées en place.

– Tu proposes quel sort ? » demanda-t-elle pensive.

« Pourquoi pas crache limace ? proposa Theo. Le sort te fait cracher des limaces pendant une heure.

– Cool... »

Le grand sourire de Sarah amusa Draco, qui avait hâte de voir la confrontation.

 **.**

En ce premier jeudi du mois de mars, Sarah, une des dernières à arriver dans la grande salle, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'assit à côté de Démentra pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as fait quoi de ta robe d'uniforme ? » demanda Démentra, en la voyant juste en pull et en jupe.

« On a deux heures de potion, et les manches amples me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Je la mettrais en sortant de potion mais là elle est pliée dans mon sac.

T'es bien la seule qui est gênée. » Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est grave Mrs la médicomage ? » demanda Sarah, avec une moue faussement inquiète. « Tu te mets à côté de moi en potion ?

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. » Soupira Démentra en secouant la tête, amusée.

Entrant dans la salle de potion, elle s'installa au rang du milieu. Derrière elle Draco s'assit avec Theo.

Tout en touillant sa potion, elle écouta distraitement les remarques et les réprimandes remplies de sarcasme que son père faisait en observant les élèves travailler. Elle nota vaguement qu'elle était, avec Draco, l'une des seules à ne pas recevoir de critiques. Elle se demandait si elle aurait été dans une autre maison elle aurait eu le droit à des réprimandes sur sa potion, malgré le lien de parenté.

Soudain, un sifflement strident emplissant le cachot accompagné d'un nuage orangé à l'odeur suspecte la sortit de ses réflexions. Mi intriguée mi méfiante, elle chercha l'élève qui était à l'origine de la bêtise, et sans surprise identifia Neville Londubat. Retournant à son chaudron, elle se douta que son père devait être proche de Neville, à la frayeur qui émanait de l'enfant. Soupirant elle ajouta un ingrédient en se demandant si l'année prochaine elle ne pourrait pas suivre les cours de potion de 3ème année plutôt que de s'ennuyer en 2ème année.

À quelques minutes de la fin de l'heure, Ron Weasley fit exploser à son tour son chaudron. Le maître des potions s'approcha du rouquin et le félicita ironiquement pour l'heure de retenue qu'il venait de gagner.

Il intima ensuite à la classe de déposer un échantillon de leur potion sur son bureau, distribua d'un coup de baguette les derniers devoirs avant d'en donner un nouveau, sur "comment ne pas faire exploser son chaudron".

« Quelle note tu as eu ? » demanda Théo pendant qu'ils sortaient du cours

« Tu lui poses vraiment la question ? » demanda Draco

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tendre son devoir à son ami. Ouvrant son sac, elle prit sa robe d'uniforme et l'enfila.

« Tu veux juste mon devoir pour voir ce qu'il fallait répondre. » Lança-t-elle malicieusement, en remettant son sac sur l'épaule

« Touché ! » clama Theo en examinant le parchemin avec Démentra. « On en parle du devoir ? "Comment ne pas faire exploser un chaudron". 30 centimètres en plus! Comment tu veux faire 30 centimètres sur ce sujet ?

– Connaître les interactions principales entre ingrédients, contrôler régulièrement la température du feu, vérifier la qualité des ingrédients et du matériel avant de commencer la potion… » Énuméra Sarah.

En entrant dans la classe d'histoire, Théo, qui avait horreur des potions, déclara qu'il continuait à être persuadé que Sarah venait d'un autre univers.

Samedi, dans la salle commune jouant au poker avec des camarades, elle vit Draco fier comme un paon s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'a l'air bien heureux Draco. » Déclara-t-elle intriguée en sentant sa satisfaction, tout en misant 3 réglisses.

« J'ai vu Potter avec la belette et la je sais tout chez le demi-géant.

– Je passe. » Déclara-t-elle à l'attention de ses camarades de jeux. « Ils faisaient quoi chez Hagrid ?

– J'ai vu un Dragon. »

Se désintéressant quelques secondes du jeu, elle regarda Draco, qui même assis par terre en tailleur, se tenait droit et fier. Son tour venant, elle joua ses cartes, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son ami.

« Un Dragon ? tu es sûr ?

– Tu oses remettre en cause la parole d'un Malfoy ? » siffla Draco mécontent.

« Je dis juste que - full aux as - Potter est élevé par des moldus, comment il peut connaître et avoir un dragon ? il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un pitiponk. » Déclara-t-elle en récupérant son butin.

Avec un reniflement hautain, Draco parti, vexé. Sarah secoua la tête, exaspérée. Un Malfoy avait sa fierté.

Le mercredi soir, minuit passé, Sarah se baladait dans les couloirs, quand d'un coup elle vit miss Teigne, assise dans le couloir, la regardant fixement.

« Bordel… »

Se disant que Rusard ne devait pas être loin, elle fit demi-tour, pour tomber nez à nez avec Rusard, heureux au possible.

« Petite délinquante ! tu n'as pas ... »

Laissant Rusard vociféré, elle décida de jouer tout en finesse, pour réduire sa punition.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Rusard, je suis consciente que c'est mal de se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. J'assume ma retenue. »

Rusard était décontenancé mais n'en démordant toujours pas. Il l'emmena voir son directeur de maison. Celui-ci, bien que ce soit sa fille et qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était hors des dortoirs à cet heure ci, lui mit une retenue ce samedi avec Hagrid, qui avait besoin d'aide. Haussant les épaules, satisfaite, elle partit se coucher. Une retenue avec Hagrid serait surement plus sympa que de nettoyer la salle des trophées ou nettoyer les chaudrons.

Samedi soir vers 23 heures, ce fut en trainant un peu le pas que Sarah se rendit en direction du hall, attendant Rusard. Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Harry, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Neville. Elle vit aussi Draco, visiblement mécontent.

« Bah alors Dray, tu n'as pas envie de passer ta retenue avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée

« Sarah ? tu es en retenue toi aussi ? tu as fait quoi ? » demanda Draco, étonné.

« Rusard m'a pincé en train de me balader dans les couloirs.

– C'est du beau.

– Tu peux parler... » maugréa-elle, sachant que sa retenue était pour la même raison qu'elle.

« Suivez-moi » dit Rusard en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main. « Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? » lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. « Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours, En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va. »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Elle mettrait sa main au feu que c'était une pure invention de Rusard pour leur faire peur.

« Vous croyez que vous allez passer du bon temps hein ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend. »

Rusard leur fit traverser le parc. Sarah se demanda en quoi allait consister leur punition. Elle savait juste que c'était avec Hagrid. La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier :

« C'est vous Rusard ? ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, les enfants ?

– À votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux », dit Rusard avec froideur. « Ils sont ici pour être punis.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? » répliqua Hagrid en regardant Rusard d'un air mauvais. « Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? Ce n'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

– Je reviendrai à l'aube », dit Rusard, « pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux. »

Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.

« Très bien », dit Hagrid, « et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les six, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit, nous allons dans la forêt. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là. »

Sarah et Draco se regardèrent, avec la même pensé en tête. Depuis quand les retenues avaient lieu dans la forêt interdite ?

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt. Sarah réprima un frisson en resserrant sa robe d'uniforme autour d'elle, aller dans la forêt de nuit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Regardez », dit Hagrid, « vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? » demanda Sarah, méfiante.

« Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal », assura Hagrid. « Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. »

S'arrêtant il regarda les enfants, tout se grattant la barbe.

« Alors, Hermione Neville et moi, on va d'un côté, Draco, Sarah, et Harry de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.

– Je veux crockdur avec moi. » Déclara Sarah, en regardant le molosse.

« Si tu veux, mais je te préviens il est trouillard. »

S'enfonçant sur le même chemin, ils commencèrent à marcher, le silence juste brisé par le bruit de leur pas crissant sur les feuilles et les branches tombées au sol.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes.

Sarah remarqua que Hagrid avait l'air inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant la lune.

« Il ne serait pas assez rapide. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne. »

Sarah et Draco se regardèrent, encore moins rassurés. Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Sarah entendit un bruit d'eau. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin bifurqua, et les groupes précédemment définis se séparèrent. Harry, Draco et elle, accompagné de Crockdur s'engouffrèrent sur le chemin de gauche.

Pour combler le silence pesant, Draco demanda des nouvelles de Karen à Sarah. Soudain, entendant un bruit suspect et voyant Crockdur se tendre, Sarah intima aux garçons de se cacher. D'abord surpris, ils s'exécutèrent néanmoins, par sécurité. Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Sarah scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » demanda Harry, effrayé.

« Si on le savait Potter, on ne se serait pas caché. » Cracha l'héritier Malfoy, en reprenant son chemin, bien que peu rassuré.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Manquant de se prendre une racine, la jeune Rogue maudit le garde-chasse et tous ses ancêtres.

Sarah avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes. Elle en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur. La peur des autres se rajoutait à la sienne. Utiliser l'empathie était inutile tant qu'ils restaient dans ce lieu anxiogène.

À travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, la jeune fille aperçut une clairière. Elle fit signe à son groupe de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Sarah n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres.

Sarah s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Sarah, Harry, et Draco étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

« HAAAA ! »

L'héritier Malfoy laissa échapper un terrible hurlement, peu digne de son rang, et prit la fuite en même temps que Crockdur. La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda les deux élèves restants. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers eux. Paralysée par la peur, Sarah fut incapable de bouger.

Soudain, Harry tomba au sol, se tenant la tête. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle dégaina sa baguette, avant de crier les sorts offensifs qu'elle connaissait, les enchaînant, en voyant la créature s'approcher d'elle. Un sentiment maléfique entourait la créature, la laissant avec une impression de déjà-vu.

« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! »

La silhouette recula, hésitante, avant de revenir. Sarah, qui n'en démordait pas, continua

« Petrificus Totalus ! Immobilis ! »

Évitant de justesse le dernier sort, la créature s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite. Sarah se précipita au côté d'Harry, toujours au sol. Elle s'agenouilla, et l'aida à se redresser, avant d'envoyer des étincelles rouges ou vertes, peu lui importait en réalité.

« Ça va ?

Oui, merci. » Déclara-t-il en se frottant le front encore douloureux. « Mais quel être est assez inhumains pour tuer une licorne ?

– Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse », déclara une personne sortit de l'obscurité. « Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite. »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent, tombant nez à nez avec une créature mi humain mi cheval. Sarah, encore effrayée, pointa sa baguette vers la créature, un sort de défense au bord des lèvres.

« Paix jeune humaine. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je suis Firenze, un centaure.

– Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? » demanda Harry à haute voix en continuant la réflexion du centaure. « Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?

– Oui », dit Firenze, « à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?

– La pi... pierre... philo...philoso… Philosophale ? » articula difficilement Sarah, qui tremblait de peur.

« Est-ce toi qui a lancé les sorts ? » demanda le centaure en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille aux cheveux noir.

« Je crois oui ? » déclara-t-elle hagard.

« Jeune déesse, tu es dans le chemin des étoiles. » Déclara pensivement le centaure en regardant le ciel.

« L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! » S'exclama Harry qui venait de comprendre le rapport. « Mais je ne comprends pas qui…

– Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ? »

Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Hagrid arriva, accompagné des autres élèves ainsi que Draco et Crockdur.

« Firenze ! tu as trouvé la bête qui tuait les licornes ?

– Non je ne suis arrivé qu'après. La jeune déesse a fait fuir la bête avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de mal. C'est ici que je vous quitte », dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la licorne. « Vous êtes en sécurité, à présent. »

La suite de la retenue se passa comme dans un film pour Sarah. Trop effrayée, elle avait dépassé le stade limite pour pouvoir se calmer avec l'empathie. Elle remercia silencieusement Draco qui la soutenait, ses jambes tremblant trop pour marcher correctement.

« Filer à vos dortoirs maintenant ! » Déclara Hagrid, en les faisant entrer dans le château, avant de repartir vers sa chaumière, marquant par la même la fin de la retenue à 3 heures du matin.

Ignorant les Gryffondor qui les regardait, Draco se tourna sa meilleure amie, qui était blanche comme un linge, et qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il s'éloigna, avant de déclarer

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé dans la forêt. Mais cette chose...

– Je comprends. J'ai moi-même un peu de mal à m'en remettre. » Rigola nerveusement Sarah en regardant autour d'elle, méfiante.

« L'empathie ne t'aide pas ? » demanda Draco, en prenant la direction des cachots

« J'ai atteint ma limite déclara elle », en riant nerveusement une fois de plus.

Légèrement inquiet de l'état émotionnel de Sarah, il se rendit jusqu'au appartements du maître des potions. En tant que son filleul, il accompagnait parfois Sarah, et donc savait leur emplacement.

« Draco, Sarah ? un problème ? » demanda t'il surpris de les voir, en les faisant entrer et asseoir près du feu qu'il venait d'allumer, tout en enfilant une robe de chambre

« Pour faire court, on était en retenue dans la forêt, et on a croisé une bête… non identifié ? qui buvait le sang de licorne » commença Draco en guidant son amie.

« Elle était vivante, elle s'approchait de nous. Je… je… ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniqué, alo... alors j'ai, j'ai lancé des sorts. » répondit Sarah avec un sourire crispée en regardant autour d'elle.

Severus bien que parfaitement réveillé maintenant, regarda Draco, sans comprendre.

« Je crois qu'elle était effrayée, et avoir les sentiments de panique et de peur du reste du groupe ne l'a pas aidé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a dépassé la limite pour l'empathie… »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, voyant de quoi Draco parlait. Les migraines qu'avait sa femme et sa fille étaient la preuve que les empathe ne pouvaient interagir avec un trop grand nombre de personnes. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils soient dépassés par l'ampleur des sentiments négatifs d'autrui, et dans ce cas-là ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et ils étaient submergés. Seul l'isolement pouvait remédier à cela.

Apparemment, sa fille venait d'avoir une première expérience.

« Merci Draco. Je m'en occupe. »

Il s'approcha de sa fille, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait encore fermement sa baguette, au point que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches.

« Je vais prendre ta baguette et la poser sur la table. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Commença t'il en prenant délicatement la baguette des mains de sa fille.

Il lui tendit ensuite une potion calmante, qu'elle but sans rechigner. Épuisée par le trop plein d'émotion, elle commença à somnoler, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement la fasse sursauter. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, sur ses gardes, tout en prenant sa baguette.

« J'ai juste fait du thé. » Déclara Severus, en la voyant sur ses gardes.

Il se nota mentalement de voir Hagrid à propos de cette créature. Il en fallait beaucoup pour effrayer sa fille. Il versa du thé dans une tasse, avant de la donner à sa fille.

« Pose ta baguette, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Bois du thé ça va te détendre. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fille dormait profondément, vaincue par les émotions. Il changea d'un coup de baguette les vêtements de sa fille avant de la porter dans sa chambre, voulant la surveiller durant la nuit. Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par un hurlement. Attrapant sa baguette pour allumer la pièce, il vit sa fille en pleure, marmonnant des paroles vaguement compréhensibles sur une créature et des licornes.

Se maudissant de ne pas lui avoir donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il corrigea son erreur, et ils s'endormirent, Sarah blotti contre lui.


	16. Un balai, deux balais

**chap 15 - Un balai, deux balais…**

En ce premier mardi du mois d'avril, de bon matin, la classe de Serpentard travaillait avec plus ou moins d'entrain la métamorphose.

« Monsieur Malfoy, si votre entrain à suivre mon cours serait le même que celui que vous mettez à discuter avec votre camarade, je vous en serais reconnaissante. » Commença le professeur McGonagall.

Draco renifla avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« On parlera en histoire. » Murmura Sarah.

« Peut-être que Miss Rogue pourrait nous dire ce qu'est le sortilège de transfert ? et donner un exemple ? » proposa McGonagall, voyant qu'elle discutait avec Draco.

« Un sortilège de Transfert est un sortilège de métamorphose qui permet d'inverser deux objets. Par exemple on peut transférer un morceau de mur à la place de la porte, cela apporte une protection importante et plus difficile à annuler.

– Très bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Sortant du cours de métamorphose, Theo soupira.

« Tu me fascineras toujours Sarah. »

Levant juste un sourcil, impassible, elle se tourna vers Démentra et Draco, pour voir s'ils en savaient plus sur cette réflexion.

« Tu ne suis pas le cours, mais tu récolte quand même des points pour notre maison. » Expliqua Démentra

« Que voulez-vous, je suis un génie de la métamorphose. On va en histoire ? » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

S'installant à côté de Draco comme convenue, elle put continuer sa conversation sans être interrompue par le professeur. Le fantôme était trop occupé à lire son cours pour prêter attention aux élèves.

« Du coup, tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure avant que Mcgo nous interrompe ? » Interrogea Sarah.

« Je parlais du match qui est dans trois semaines. »

« Ah oui, c'est contre Serdaigle non ?

– Poufsouffle. » répondit-il laconique.

« Je n'étais pas loin » rit Sarah, devant le regard désespéré de Draco.

Voyant que Sarah était déjà passé à autre chose, il regarda le livre qu'elle avait sortie.

« Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Bah en fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, je trouve ça ennuyant. Mais c'est intéressant l'histoire du Quidditch. » Déclara-t-elle pensivement en tournant une page. « En fait, c'est ennuyant de regarder jouer, mais finalement c'est amusant d'y jouer.

Tu une contradiction à toi toute seule. »

Levant les yeux au ciel elle continua sa lecture.

Le fameux match arriva, et le groupe était réuni dans les tribunes pour voir le match.

« C'est le dernier pour notre maison non ? » demanda Sarah en s'asseyant

« Oui, après c'est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. » Déclara Théo

« On est deuxième pour l'instant ?

Les Gryffondors sont en premier, Potter attrape le vif à chaque coup. » Renifla Draco. « Il faut garder l'écart avec Poufsouffle qui est derrière nous. Notre avantage c'est que l'équipe en général est bonne, alors que Poufsouffle il n'y a que leur attrapeur qui n'est pas mauvais. » Expliqua Draco, en cherchant du regard les capitaines.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et tous les regards furent bientôt rivé sur le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant.

Sarah regarda avec amusement les Serpentard ruser pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires, en faisant semblant de faire la passe à leurs coéquipiers ou en faisant des détours pour mieux revenir à l'attaque. Un bon moment passa, sans qu'aucun attrapeur ne puisse avoir le vif.

« Non mais pourquoi un penalty en faveur des Poufsouffle ? c'est eux qui nous ont foncé dedans ! » s'indigna Théo

Leur moral ne s'améliora pas quand Poufsouffle réussi à marquer, égalisant le score par la même occasion.

« Si on a le vif d'or, on gagne 150 points, ce qui nous ferait une très bonne avance.

– Tu as dit que leur attrapeur était bon, mais les poursuiveurs ne sont pas mal non plus. » Déclara Sarah, en voyant que le gardien de Serpentard était bien en mal d'arrêter les balles.

« Certes, mais notre gardien est nul, ça n'aide pas. » Déclara Démentra, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit.

La jeune Rogue regarda le dit-gardien avec un air critique. Peut-être était-il stressé par le match. Haussant les épaules, elle fit la moue en se disant qu'avec les vingt points que Poufsouffle venait de marquer grâce aux deux buts, l'écart obtenu grâce au vif était lentement mais sûrement entamé.

« Regardez ! Ils poursuivent le vif ! » s'exclama Théo, qui comme bon nombre de Serpentard s'étaient levé pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Au coude à coude, les deux attrapeurs filaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, poursuivant la balle aux ailes doré. Sarah croisa les doigts, et regarda les attrapeurs, à un cheveu du vif. Soudain, le sifflet retentit. Le vif avait été attrapé.

« On a gagné ?! » demanda la jeune fille avec empressement.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas qui a eu le vif. »

Comme si l'attrapeur avait entendu la phrase de Draco, Terence Higgs leva son poing en l'air en direction de sa maison, montrant clairement le vif d'or emprisonnée dans sa main.

En ce premier week-end de mai, Sarah lisait, tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil dans les appartements du maître de potion.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille, qui en avait marre de réviser la métamorphose.

« Je corrige des copies.

– Quelle année ? » Demanda- t-elle en se levant

« Première. Serdaigle Poufsouffle.

– Ah c'est le devoir qu'on a eu il y a trois jours ! Je peux t'aider à les corriger ? »

Sachant très bien que sa fille connaissait le programme de première année aussi bien que lui, il lui prêta une plume et lui tendit un tas de copie.

« Voyons voir… » s'amusa Sarah, en prenant la première copie

Tout en écrivant une note assez bonne pour un première année n'ayant probablement jamais fait de potion, elle se dit que le groupe de Poufsouffle-Serdaigle avait l'air plus studieux que son groupe de classe. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une autre copie…

« Il veut faire sauter Poudlard lui ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en lisant les écrits d'un Poufsouffle. « Toutes les informations sont écrites dans le livre. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide s'il ne sait pas lire. » Soupira-t-elle

« Tu comprends ce que je ressens quand je corrige vos copies ? » déclara Severus amusé.

« Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même chaudron. » Déclara Sarah en prenant un air important. « Il faut dire "Ce que je ressens quand je corrige vos copies, hormis le quatuor vert et argent qui ont des notes excellentes." »

Severus fit un rictus. Que Merlin le protège si jamais il osait remettre en question les compétences de sa fille en potion. Draco avait aussi un très bon niveau. Démentra Yaxley et Théodore Nott ne pouvaient qu'avoir un bon niveau également, Sarah veillant au grain.

« Je peux mettre des commentaires aussi ? Car là franchement…

– Tu proposes quoi ? »

Réfléchissant elle finit par déclarer.

« Votre cerveau est à l'image de votre chaudron à la fin du cours : vide." ou alors "votre cerveau est à l'image de l'attention que vous portez à mon cours : inexistant." ou plus simplement "touche le fond et creuse encore" » lista elle en faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts.

« J'aime bien la deuxième, elle résume bien. » Déclara Severus avec un rictus amusé. » Tu as commencé à réviser les potions ?

– Bien sûr ! Le programme de troisième année par contre. »

Severus ne releva pas, il savait très bien que sa fille pouvait passer l'examen de première et de seconde année haut la main, sans avoir besoin de réviser.

« Pas trop déçu de perdre la coupe de Quidditch ? » demanda la jeune fille en sortant le maître des potions de ses pensées

« Nous aurions été premier si Potter n'avait pas été dans l'équipe. Juste car son père était attrapeur Minerva a fait des pieds et des mains auprès d'Albus pour l'avoir dans son équipe. » Maugréa Severus, en écrivant un troll sur une copie.

« À défaut d'avoir la coupe de Quidditch, on aura la coupe des quatre maisons. Nous avons près de 60 points d'écart avec Serdaigle. Et encore plus avec Gryffondor. Sinon tu peux m'aider en métamorphose ? Je ne comprends pas le dernier cours. » demanda la jeune fille tout en tendant son tas de copies corrigé.

Le dernier week-end du mois de mai annonçait le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à ce dernier match de la saison de Quidditch ! » commença Lee, le commentateur. « Ce match tant attendu permettra de faire le classement final. Qui va remporter la coupe de Quidditch ? Sans plus attendre, le coup d'envoi va être donné !

– On ne sera même pas premier. » Se désola Draco en regardant les joueurs s'élancer dans les airs.

« Si nous aussi on aurait pu faire entrer des joueurs dès la première année on aurait largement gagné. » Déclara Théo, tout en mangeant un réglisse malice.

Sarah, elle, était beaucoup plus intéressée par son cours d'histoire que par le match de Quidditch. Les examens de fin d'année commençaient le lendemain, et elle était sur les nerfs. Lisant son livre d'histoire, elle maugréa contre les gobelins et toute leurs descendants et ascendants.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Démentra

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » demanda-t-elle, laconique. « Je révise. »

« Tu ne regardes pas le match ?

– Potter va gagner, on va être deuxième au classement. » Déclara-t-elle sans relever le nez de ses parchemins.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? » demanda Théo.

Exaspérée, elle releva la tête pour regarder Théo et Démentra.

« Écoutez, je ne compte pas prendre divination en 3ème année mais il ne faut pas être Trelawney pour savoir que Potter vole sur un balai comme s'il était né avec, et que à chaque match il gagne le vif.

– Tu es de son côté ? » demanda Démentra avec une mine intriguée.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence. » Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix traînante.

Ses deux amis ne rajoutèrent rien, et se concentrèrent sur le match.

« Mais tu ne révise plus l'histoire ? » demanda Théo.

Vingt minutes. Elle n'avait pu avoir la paix que vingt minutes. Utilisant l'empathie pour ne pas lui jeter son bouquin à la figure, elle répondit :

« Est-ce que la métamorphose c'est de l'histoire ? Non ! Alors tu te tais, merci.

– Oh ça va calmer toi, pas la peine de m'incendier. »

Draco qui suivait l'échange de loin, savait que Sarah allait incendier Théo. Elle avait tendance à partir au quart de tour quand on l'énervait.

« Si c'est pour me dire ça, pas la peine de m'adresser la parole. » Rétorqua Sarah

« C'est valable pour toi aussi alors. Si tu ne viens pas pour voir le match ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes.

Sarah le fusilla du regard, pris son sac et parti en direction du château.

« Tu vas où ? » s'exclama Draco, en la voyant partir

« Quelque part ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Entrant dans le château, Elle se rendit au cachot dans l'optique de se poser dans sa salle commune. C'était sans compter sur Rusard.

« Ah tu sèches les matchs de Quidditch ? Tu comptes faire une mauvaise blague, avoue ? Tu n'es qu'une petite délinquante...

– Oh taisez-vous et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Se faisant agripper le bras par Rusard, elle décida de le rendre confus pour qu'il la laisse. Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si son empathie fonctionnait sur un cracmol, Rusard lui donna la réponse.

« Pourquoi tu es la en fait ? » demanda Rusard, méfiant.

« C'est Peeves qui est en train de repeindre les armures du quatrième étage.

Quoi mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Encore lui ! » s'exclama Rusard.

Attendant qu'il soit assez loin, elle repartie dans sa salle commune. Avec un peu de chance Peeves l'aura entendu et aura trouvée l'idée très attrayante.

 **Chap 17 -** il suffit d'une main tendue pour que s'imprime la mémoire d'un visage que jamais le temps n'effacera.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher.

Il y eut aussi un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière - elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches. Sarah regardait les élèves paniquer devant son Père qui les surveillait de près pendant qu'ils essayaient de fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine, en attendant que toutes les années ai fini leurs examens. Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de joie avec les autres.

Se baladant dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit le lendemain de la fin des examens, elle fut contente que les examens soient enfin finis.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Regardant la personne, elle reconnut sans mal Harry Potter.

« Oh salut Harry, tu vas où ?

– Oh tu n'es pas au dortoir ? » demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Non pas encore pourquoi ?

– Mais le couvre-feu est passé.

– Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. C'est l'escalier qui va au 3 ème étage si je ne me trompe pas . » Déclara lentement Sarah en montrant l'escalier de droite qu'il comptait emprunter.

Sentant la nervosité d'Harry, elle se demanda ce qu'il préparait comme mauvais coup.

« On pense que Quirrell veux voler la pierre ce soir. Dumbledore est au ministère, McGonagall ne nous écoute pas, et Rogue est introuvable. » Murmura Harry.

« Il est dans la forêt, il cueille des plantes. Mais tu veux faire quoi ?

Je veux l'arrêter, Ron et Hermione viennent avec moi.

Mais t'es fou ! c'est trop dangereux, vous ne ferez pas le poids face à Quirrell !

J'y vais de toute façon. » Déclara Harry, la laissant seule dans le couloir.

« Attend ! »

Sortant une potion de ses poches, elle la tendit à Harry.

« C'est pour régénérer ta magie, et t'éviter l'épuisement magique.

– Mais comment je le saurais si j'ai épuisé ma magie ? » demanda Harry, surpris

« Tu vas le sentir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Comment ça se fait que tu en as ?

– Je te l'aurais bien expliqué mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies le temps.

– Merci ! » déclara Harry en courant en direction du troisième étage.

Jurant contre Harry et ses idées à deux noises, elle partit attendre son père dans ses appartements. Tournant en rond dans l'appartement elle se demandait combien de temps allait prendre la cueillette. Soudain, le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvre la sortie de ses pensées.

« Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

– Père, il faut aller aider Potter, il s'est mis en tête d'aller sous la trappe pour aller chercher la pierre philosophale ! » s'exclama Sarah d'une traite

« Pardon ?

– Je t'expliquerais tout après, mais Harry pense que Quirrell va voler la pierre ce soir, comme Dumbledore n'est pas la et que tu étais toi-même sorti… »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et pesta contre ces Gryffondors inconscients.

« Reste-la ». Ordonna Son père.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore aussi, non ? » demanda la jeune fille, qui tournait encore en rond.

« Je m'en occupe. Expecto Patronum ! »

Tout en pensant à la naissance de ses filles, un magnifique Sombral sorti de sa baguette. Sarah sourit, en pensant à sa mère qui avait elle aussi un Sombral comme forme de Patronus. Ses parents se complétaient vraiment.

« "Urgence à Poudlard, au 3ème étage." » déclara Severus, en envoyant son Patronus trouver Albus.

Et sur cette parole, il partit prestement au 3ème étage, croisant Dumbledore au passage.

Sarah se laissa tomber sur la méridienne, et alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette. Au bout de cinq minutes à regarder le feu brûler, elle se leva et pris un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de son père. Cependant, elle réfléchissait plus aux actions de Harry.

Mais pourquoi par Merlin c'était-il mêlé de ce qui était caché sous la trappe ? Bon elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas participé à la recherche, mais quand même. Et surtout pourquoi a-t-il voulu descendre sous la trappe pour empêcher Quirrell ? Mais déjà, pourquoi Quirrell voulait la pierre ?

Les jours suivants, guettant discrètement Harry aux repas, elle fut forcée de constater qu'il devait surement être à l'infirmerie. La rumeur concernant Quirrell qui voulait voler un objet très précieux et le fait que Harry l'en ai arrêté avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

« De toute façon Potter trouve toujours un moyen de se faire remarquer. » Déclara Malfoy en entendant des élèves en parler.

« Que veux-tu c'est la célébrité ! » s'exclama théâtralement Théo, sous les rires de la table de Serpentard.

Réussissant à croiser Hermione et Ron au détour d'un couloir, elle demanda comment allait Harry. Non sans une certaine réticence de la part des griffons, elle apprit qu'il venait juste de reprendre connaissance, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller le voir.

Sarah, comprenant que les visites n'étaient pas encore autorisées, décida d'utiliser la méthode Serpentard. Elle alla voir son père, et parla un peu de potion avec lui, avant de demander s'il avait la liste des potions qu'il devait faire pour l'infirmerie.

« Non il faut que j'y passe, je comptais y aller demain, après les examens des quatrièmes années.

– Tu veux que je lui demande ? Je n'ai plus aucun examen, donc ça sera fait. Même si on ne les fait pas tout de suite, ça te donnera déjà une idée de ce qu'il faut. »

Il acquiesça tout en regardant l'heure d'un Tempus.

« Je suis en examens avec les classes de sixième année jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, tu poseras le parchemin sur la table.

– Pas de souci ! » déclara la jeune fille, en partant.

Entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle attendit que Pomfresh sorte de son bureau. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry.

« Bonjour Sarah, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Le professeur Rogue m'envoie chercher la liste des potions et baumes que vous allez avoir besoin pour la prochaine rentrée.

– Je vais te la faire immédiatement » ce sera fait. Déclara Pomfresh en disparaissant dans son bureau.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Harry.

« Salut, tu vas bien ?

– Ça ira mieux quand elle me laissera sortir. » Murmura Harry assez bas pour que le dragon ne l'entende pas.

« Je parie qu'elle te menace de te ligoter ou te donner des potions de sommeil si tu ne restes pas au lit ?

– Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Harry.

« J'ai l'habitude, elle me le dit souvent. » Rigola la jeune fille.

Devant l'air étonnée d'Harry, elle continua.

« J'ai parfois des migraines très forte, et dans ce cas je ne peux rien faire à part être allongée dans le noir. Une fois qu'elles sont passé je suis épuisée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me lever, malgré ses menaces. »

Harry lui fit une grimace de sympathie.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » proposa Harry, en faisant un geste vers les paquets de friandises qui s'entassaient. « J'ai un peu trop d'admirateurs.

– Je veux bien une chocogrenouille. Tu en as ?

– Bien sûr. »

Prenant deux chocogrenouilles, il en tendit une à Sarah.

« Voyons voir la carte… déclara Sarah tout en croquant dans la chocogrenouille.

– Tu as eu quoi ? moi j'ai eu Norbert Dragonneau, mais je l'ai déjà.

– J'ai le calamar géant. Je l'ai déjà aussi.

– Tu l'as celle de Norbert ? Tu veux qu'on échange ? » demanda Harry, qui regarda le sorcier sur la carte disparaître.

– Je veux bien !

Contente, elle empocha sa nouvelle carte, à ajouter à sa collection.

« Pourquoi Quirrell voulait la pierre ? » murmura Sarah.

Harry hésitait à lui dire. Cependant, il se rappela que depuis le début, elle avait prévenu que c'était Quirrell le coupable.

« Je peux te poser une question d'abord ?

– Bien sûr.

– Comment tu as sur que c'était lui dès le début ? Avec mon balai, le troll…

– Eh bien, à chaque événement bizarre, il était dans le coin. Et surtout il avait à chaque fois ce sentiment d'excitation malsain. Pour le troll par exemple, au lieu d'être terrorisée, il était content. En cours, quand je l'ai provoqué en le faisant répéter sa phrase plusieurs fois, il avait en sentiment d'énervement très marqué, c'en était effrayant. À chaque fois, le sentiment était identique, ou presque.

– Tu ressens les émotions ? »

Au même moment, Pomfresh sorti de son bureau, un parchemin à la main.

« Tiens.

– Merci ! Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec Harry s'il vous plaît ?

– D'accord. »

Sans autre mots, elle repartit dans son bureau.

« Et dire que les autres ne sont pas autorisés à venir. » S'étonna Harry.

« Elle me connaît depuis longtemps et sait que je ne vais pas t'embêter, donc ça aide. » S'amusa la jeune fille. « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je ressens les émotions.

– C'est à dire ? » demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Je peux ressentir ce que les autres ressentent. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je sens que les sentiments les plus forts : peur, joie, colère, tristesse et tous les autres, à condition qu'ils soient très présents chez la personne. Je peux les effacer ou les amplifier comme je veux. Quand je touche quelqu'un, si je le veux, je peux également utiliser cette capacité mais elle est alors bien supérieure. Je perçois les moindres hésitations, les moindres sentiments.

– Qu'est-ce que je ressens là ? » demanda Harry, en tendant sa main.

Prenant la main de Harry, elle se concentra.

« Tu es à la fois surpris, intrigué. Tu es aussi légèrement méfiant.

– Tu peux essayer de changer ces sentiments ?

– Bien sûr. »

Regardant Harry, elle changea ses émotions en un sentiment de curiosité au maximum. Elle rompit ensuite le contact.

« C'est héréditaire ? Il y a des livres sur ça ? Combien de personnes le savent ? Tu l'as découvert comment ton don ? » demanda Harry, qui voulait tout savoir.

« Tu es vraiment très curieux. » Déclara la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est fascinant. » S'amusa Harry. « Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué.

– Cependant, c'est un secret, il n'y a que Draco, le professeur Rogue et Mrs Pomfresh qui le savent. Et je crois que Dumbledore aussi, il sait tout de toute façon.

– Je ne dirais rien. Je vais répondre à ta question maintenant. »

S'asseyant en tailleur, Sarah se plaça en face de Harry.

« Quirrell voulait la pierre pour Voldemort. » Murmura Harry.

– Mais il n'est plus vivant, si ? » demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton, atterrée.

« Il était derrière Quirrell depuis le début. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il est toujours là, quelque part… il va chercher d'autres moyens de revenir.

– Oh ». Déclara simplement Sarah, en pâlissant.

Un jour, sa petite sœur avait enfin formulé la question qu'elles se posaient depuis des années, qu'est-ce que le tatouage sur le bras de son père signifiait. Il avait regardé son bras, et amer avait déclaré que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Devant l'incompréhension des enfants, il avait dit qu'elles auraient toutes les réponses quand elles seraient plus grandes. Sarah, elle, s'était renseigné de son côté, Draco étant d'une bonne source d'information. Elle avait compris que c'était la marque des ténèbres, marque utilisé par les partisans de feu lord Voldemort. Il restait néanmoins la plus grande interrogation. Pourquoi son père avait cette marque ?

« Au fait merci pour la potion, elle m'a été utile.

– De rien. »

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle soupira.

« Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. J'espère qu'elle te laissera sortir bientôt.

– Au revoir. » Déclara Harry, qui considérait Sarah comme une amie.

Le vendredi marqua enfin la fin de l'année. Tout le monde, y compris Harry qui était sorti deux jours auparavant, était réuni pour fêter le banquet de fin d'année.

« Une autre année se termine », dit joyeusement Dumbledore, « et je vais encore vous importuner avec Des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Sarah était aux anges.

« Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard », reprit Dumbledore. « Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

– Pourquoi je le sens mal ? » demanda Sarah, bien moins confiante

« J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer », poursuivit Dumbledore. « Voyons… Oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley… »

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

« Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points »

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

« J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larmes. Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent points de plus.

« Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter », reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

« Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifesté, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant, savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent quatre cent soixante-douze points - exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Ils étaient ex aequo.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

« L'aide peut prendre de nombreuses formes et peut être aussi discrète qu'un simple breuvage », dit-il avec un sourire. « Pour avoir montrer que l'amitié et l'aide n'ont pas de maison, 10 points pour Serpentard ! »

Sarah se raidit imperceptiblement en voyant le regard de Dumbledore posé sur elle. Comment par Merlin était-il au courant ?

« Pourquoi il nous donne des points ? » demanda Malfoy, méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas », menti la jeune fille, « Mais on gagne quand même la coupe, on va se plaindre. »

« On a gagné ! » s'exclama Démentra, en riant aux éclats avec Sarah.

Les applaudissements d'abord contrits, finirent par être fait de bon cœur, les personnes ayant compris qu'un mystérieux Serpentard avait aidé le Gryffondor dans l'ombre. McGonagall serra la main du professeur Rogue, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un rictus qui en disait long.

Sarah secoua légèrement la tête, amusée, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de son père s'il savait l'identité du mystérieux serpent.

 _FIN 1ÈRE ANNÉE_

* * *

Merci énormément à ma béta ! la deuxième année des aventures de Sarah à été postée et finie, n'hésitez pas à aller lire :)


	17. L'année 2 est en cours

Quelques lignes pour vous avertir que la deuxième année de Sarah vient de commencer à être publié ! pas de crainte d'abandon, elle est finie. je vais publier une fois par semaine pour faire durer le plaisir. Dans l'attente de vos lectures, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

noour


End file.
